


The Playlist Volume 1

by CommanderFuzzy



Series: Remix Chronicles [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Movie Reference, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/pseuds/CommanderFuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell doesn't want to go to Barden, but once she's met that certain redhead, who doesn't seem to have personal boundaries and always know's how to make her skin tingle, it doesn't seem all that bad. Mostly AU but follows the films plot line in some respects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Saw The Sign

Chloe Beale took a deep breath and faced herself in the mirror. She was still stood in the Bella's dressing room, the other girls already gone, she was alone and trying not to hyperventilate. Not only was she in the Lincoln Centre for the ICCA's with the all female a capella group, The Barden Bella's, but she had just been horrific, bluntly, dumped. Via text message. Chloe still clutched her iphone in a death grip, said text message still open on the screen.

[13.05] Shay – I cant do this any more. Your not the one for me. See you around.

It took everything in Chloe's body not to smash the phone on the floor, but it had been expensive and hard to work for to afford, so she didn't. The text message was easily deleted, the phone not so much. She sighed, rubbing her temples and closed the text message before she straightened herself up and met her own eyes in her reflection.

'You are a Beale, you are a Bella. You damn right aca-amazing!' she said quietly to herself, failing miserably to convince herself that she was worth something right in that moment. She felt her shoulders sag with misery when the lights in the dressing room began to flash, signalling the two minute mark till the Bella's performed. 'Fuck!' she squealed, grabbing her yellow and blue Bella scarf,I'm so fucking dead!, her wonderfully obvious inner voice told her and she began running towards backstage, her heals clicking as she did.

Skidding to a haul, Chloe tugged the scarf around her neck in a hurry as she crept towards the rest of the Bella's and their impending doom. She couldn't help but chew her lip as she met the worried and somewhat nervous looking gaze of Aubrey Posen, her best friend and room-mate. She too was worrying her lip as Alice, the head Bella, gave her somewhat bitchy pep talk. Behind her, the Treblemakers where finishing up their rendition of Rhiannas "Please Don't Stop The Music". They where so screwed, and everyone but Alice seemed to realize this.

'Chloe look at you! You're a mess. You're unfocused. You're unreliable,' Alice directed her voice towards Chloe all of a sudden, she grabbed the Bella scarf from around Chloe's neck and began retieing it while the other Bella's began to surround them, 'And your breath smells like egg. Like, all the time,' Alice smirks in a far too bitchy way and she tightened the scarf maybe a little too much. 

Alice stepped back and clicked her fingers towards Aubrey who stepped up beside her best friend, looking as prim and together as always. 'I cant believe the Bella's are being passed onto you two slut bags after we graduate,' she gritted her teeth and turned her attention fully onto Aubrey, 

'Just don't fuck up your solo,' she threatened, turning away as Aubrey gave one of her fathers bizarre quotes, to which Alice coldly told her to shut up. Aubrey squeaked quietly in shock and shot Chloe a look of pure terror. The red head forced a smile to try and calm her friend, her scarf still tightly wrapped around her neck.

'I'm fine,' Aubrey muttered as Chloe gave her a questioning look and then plastered a large, brilliantly fake smile across her face. They watched in silence as the Treblemakers finished their set, Bumper, their intolerable leader being his usual douchey self as he came of the stage. Mocking them in a ridiculous manner. After their usual hands in and harmonizing circle, they headed out onto the stage.

Alice started them off, breaking into Ace Of Base's "I Saw The Sign", while the rest of them synchronisingly danced their routine and harmonized behind Alice and Aubrey, who had now taken over the solo, that's when hell broke loose. And the Bella's lost the finals brutally.

~~~

Beca Mitchell flicked the volume up louder on the Mac, drowning out the sounds of her mother and her newest boyfriend a few rooms down the hall. She'd heard the same thing for years after her parents had broken up, she didn't need to hear it again. She clicked away at her mixing program, mashing together any and every song she came across, just to see what happened, it was her love. Her life. She wanted to do this for the rest of her years. To go to LA, to mix, to DJ, to produce music.

It was her life, her drive, her passion. It kept her going through the divorce, through the endless line of new boyfriends, through the dwindling interest from her mother. As much as she disliked the idea, she'd jumped at the offer her father had given her.

Get out of her mothers house, attend Barden University, and maybe, just maybe, get her dad to set her up in LA afterwards. Worth it in the long run, regardless of the pain it may cause in the middle. She left in four months, and her mother didn't even seem to give a damn when she told her.

Her life wasn't a sob story, but it wasn't a joy filled one either. The only child to Samantha and Michael Mitchell, the couple that wheren't quite in love but wheren't quite not in love. When Michael realized he could and did find someone better, he left, and didn't take Beca with him. He left her with Samantha, the woman who worked 20 hours a week, and spent the rest with a wine glass in her hand and a man 10 years her junior hanging off her hip.

A loud thump outside Beca's room jolted her out of her mixing and into the real world. She blinked and slipped her headphones off her head, eying her bedroom door, plastered in its stickers and music posters,

'Mom?' she made the word a question and the door flung open, her clearly drunk mother, stumbling through the door frame,

'Beca!' her mother called, trying to find her footing as she stood, 'You playing with your music again? Itsss not gonna get you no where!' her mother slurred slightly, wobbling again,

'Get me far enough away from here though,' Beca shot back, smacking down the lip of the Mac, setting it off her knees and onto her unmake bed.

'Ha! I highly doubts that! You'll be back,' her mother spat, her dark blue eyes glaring at Beca. Beca hated how she shared the same eye color as her mother. She hated how she shared the same small, but sturdy frame as her mother, the same shade of hair color as her mother. She just generally hated how she resembled the woman who had given her life,

'Not if I'm gonna end up like you!' Beca yelled, clenching her fists tightly together.

'Urgh, your just as impossssible as that father of yours!' Samantha grumbled, swaying again, she lent back against the door frame of Beca's room, her eyes still lazily glaring at Beca,

'Samantha?' a male voice called from down the hall,

'Coming sweetie!' Samantha called and Beca glared harder, remembering her mother calling her that as a pet name when she was a small child, 'When are you leaving again?' Her mother shot back at Beca,

'4 Months.'

~~~

4 Months Later

Beca had taken a plane into Georgia and was now sat waiting for her taxi to turn up. She was surrounded by her luggage, and her Mac was on her knees, a new mix in the works, blaring through her headphones and drowning out the sounds of everyone else who milled around her. She hated airports. Surprisingly, since most people loved them. She hated how the crowds where huge, and there where always people hugging, and crying and kissing and what not. There was too much noise, too much air pollution, just too much emotion in one building. Thus the volume of her music. It was so loud she didn't even notice the taxi, from "Decature Cab Company", pulled up in front of her. The driver, an elderly man, with a ragged white beard and a bald head, stepped towards her gingerly and spoke loudly,  
'Beca Mitchell?' she jumped and slapped down her laptop lid,

'Yeah that's me,' she muttered, tucking the Mac into its own bag and standing to help pack her stuff away.

Within the hour, the taxi had pulled into the Barden University campus, driving past students and parents, car after car, huge building that looked more like castles then anything else. It was slightly intimidating and very, very busy. Beca hated busy. Crowds where not her thing. At all.  
Finally the Taxi came to a halt and she climbed out, rushing to the boot before the taxi driver could grab her Mac bag.

'I got it, thanks,' she muttered and she tugged it free from the boot and slung it over her shoulder. As she stepped away from the taxi and the older university student who had appeared out of no where and was now unpacking the boot of her stuff, Beca drew in a deep breath and scanned the area around her. More students unpacking cars with the help from older uni students in bright yellow and green polo shirts. 

The air smelt fresh though, not smoky like the airport. That was a plus. As she tried to grab a quiet moment, another student jumped out of no where and started to rattle off some speal of how to get to her dorm, Baker Hall, and rape whistles. She was cute, but not in an over overwhelming way, just cute. Friendly. Probably what got her the gig that she was doing. Beca found her mind wandering as the older girl continued to talk. The sound of Kansas playing drew her attention to the car that pulled up beside her. Inside, a boy, probably her own age, sang the words loudly and fluently,

'DONT YOU CRY NO MORE!' He sung, catching sight of Beca and turning to face her as he air guitared in a dorkish manner. In seconds he was gone, his parents, presumably, driving off towards his dorm block. She couldn't help but smirk as the boy was thrown around in the back of the car.

~~~

'I don't feel like it,' Chloe muttered, pulling a brush through her wavy red hair, then flattening her hands down the front of her dress. She had somehow let Aubrey convince her that staying with the Bella's and keeping it going was worth it, even after last years disaster at the ICCA's.

'it'll be worth it, I promise!' Aubrey called out as she brushed her teeth in their bathroom. Chloe sighed and stepped from her room, grabbing the satchel of Bella's flyers and poking her head into the bathroom,

'Lets get it over with then,' Chloe grumbled as Aubrey flashed her that brilliant smile again. Aubrey was in her favorite color today, a brilliant pink, her blonde hair curled and flicking at the end, a look of pure determination on her face as she strode from the bathroom,

'Come on Chloe, smile, we might even see something, or someone interesting!' Aubrey said, with a far too cheery tone. Chloe simply sighed and headed out of their shared dorm. They where lucky that they had gotten each other as Dorm mates and then progressed into friendship, it made rooming much easier. And more open.

10 minutes later they where at their pre-set up Barden Bella's booth, handing, or at least trying to hand out flyers for their all female a capella group. As Aubrey surveyed the rest of the activities fair, she found herself watching the Treblemakers singing away behind them. Aubrey gritted her teeth and glared,

'I will stop at nothing to take those dick licks!' she said through gritted teeth as she turned away, her grip on her flyers tight enough to turn her knuckles white. Chloe found herself chewing her lip again, worried about her friends scary drive to destroy the all male group.

'Hey Barb!' Chloe called out as she spotted a girl who had auditioned several times for the Bella's but had been turned down by Alice each and every time, 'You gonna audition this year? We have openings.' A lot of openings, Chloe thought, remember it was only her and Aubrey left. Barb laughed and shot them down with ease, and Chloe came to realize that the words hurt, and that she did care about being in the Bella's more then she realised. This was a travesty, they needed back on top, but with just the two of them, that was near, no, it was impossible.

'if we cant even recruit Baloney Bard then we cant get anybody!' Chloe muttered, worrying her lip again, it was a terrible habit that she couldn't help but do. Aubrey flicked her head back, her hair waving slightly and took a deep breath. She oozed confidence then, bringing herself to stand tall,

'just take the dramatics down a notch okay?' Aubrey said softly, reaching over to pat Chloe on the shoulder, trying to convey support, but just sounding a little peed off more then anything else. Chloe took a deep breath and nodded as she followed Aubrey around to the other side of the booth,

'Well you're the one who got us into this hot mess,' Chloe found herself speaking her thoughts aloud and Aubrey's tone became more annoyed,

'I am confident that we will find eight super-hot girls with bikini ready bodies, who can harmonize and have perfect pitch. Okay?' Chloe stepped back a little, as her friend snapped at her slightly. She nodded and tried not to pull too much of a face as Aubrey continued to try and pawn off the Bella's flyers to anyone who passed.

An hour must have passed, at least, and only one person seemed interesting enough to Chloe to let into the Bella's. A plump Australian girl, who called herself "Fat Amy", who matched pitch perfectly and had a decent sense of humor. She made Chloe smile with genuine entertainment for the first time in months. Fat Amy was going to get her vote even if she didn't get Aubrey's.

It was after Fat Amy had wandered off with a flyer in hand that Chloe saw her. The little Alternative girl that Aubrey turned her nose up at. She was gorgeous. And Chloe was staring, almost too obviously. She was short, but not in a bad way, with skinny jeans, combat boots, a red vest and some sort of flowy cream waistcoat on. Her hair was such a dark brown color that Chloe want to call it chocolate and run her hands through it. Her throat went dry and she pointed her out to Aubrey, and her eyes stayed trained on her as she approached. Chloe ignored her best friend and spoke to the girl, thrusting a flyer into her hands,

'Hi! Any interest in joining our a cappella group' Chloe said, her voice filled with confidence as the alternative girl took the flyer and laughed to herself

'oh, right, this is a thing now,' her voice was sweet and ran over Chloe's skin like velvet. Besides her Aubrey grimaced and gritted her teeth, Chloe kicked her in the ankle to stop her.

'oh totes!' **why did I say that!** 'we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments,' Chloe kept eye contact the entire time, drowning in the deep, dark pools of blue that where the nameless girls eyes, 'its all from our mouths!' **Oh god, kill me now!  
**

'yikes!' the girl said, a sarcastic smirk plastered to her face. Chloe's defensive walls melted when she smirked. She wasn't over her breakup, but that smirk was pushing her to be over it. Quite easily. Chloe couldn't stop her word vomit, she launched into pointing out the other a cappella groups around them, before asking the girl if she interested. Chloe didn't catch her reply, but Aubrey clearly did as she launched into her defensive mode, calling the girl a bitch and driving her away. Chloe still couldn't take her eyes of the alt girl as she walked away, her eyes taking in the sight of the brunettes ass as she disappeared into the crowds.

Chloe clearly saw the sign.


	2. Who's Zooming Who?

'You think she's cute?' Chloe pondered aloud as she sat on her bed, flicking through her Russian Literature book, trying to make herself remember what she'd studied last year,

'Huh?' Aubrey didn't look up from the wall sized white board she was scribbling all over,

'The girl from the activities fair...do you think she's cute?' Chloe continued, shutting her book with a little too much force. She couldn't get the chocolate haired girl out of her mind. And she didn't even know her name.

'Mermaid dancer or the one with the ear things?' Aubrey continued to draw all over the white board, big red lines being sprawled everywhere, not even turning to look at her best friend.

'The ear girl,' with those three words Aubrey span around on her bed with such force she nearly toppled off it,

'Your kidding right? With those hideous things, and the nail varnish? The way she dresses? I thought you had better taste then that Chloe! Look at Shay! Besides I though you and Tom where getting close again?'

'Yeah and look how brutally she ditched me. And Tom is, urgh, just a distraction,' Chloe shot back, turning up her nose as her eyes narrowed, tears stinging slightly. Shay was still a raw, open wound, 'Shay was an utter bitch to me. She may have been wonderful and beautiful and your ideal girlfriend for me, but Aubrey, she destroyed me!' Chloe felt her tears rising, and tried in vain to choke them back,

'I know, I'm sorry Chlo, I forgot, I'm so stupid,' Aubrey approached Chloe gingerly, giving her a quick, stiff hug before sitting them both on Chloe's bed, 'I suppose that alternative girl was kinda cute, not got the right plumbing for me personally, but she had something about her. Cocky though,' Aubrey tried to sooth her crying friend, unsure what to say to her now. She hadn't spoke about Shay since she'd dumped Chloe by text message at the ICCA finals, they'd been too busy trying to sort out puke-gate. Aubrey felt guilty then, her mishap had caused Chloe's heartache to be completely overlooked. And now that the red head was bouncing between Tom, the floppy haired puppy dog eyes football player and which ever girl would spate her a moment, Aubrey felt the pang of guilt grow. She loved Chloe like a sister, they'd been together for years, since they where kids, went through high school and now at Barden together, and Chloe had always been there for her, through boyfriends, failed exams, all sorts. And Aubrey was neglecting her, thinking solely about the Bellas and graduation, but not what turmoil Chloe might be facing.

Aubrey hugged Chloe tighter then, smoothing her hand down the redheads back, 'Shay's a bitch, she had no right to do to you what she did, you deserve better, but its a new year now, new things, new Bella's, maybe new girls or boys!' Aubrey said softly and she felt the red head nod and sniffle slightly.

Chloe leant away from Aubrey and whipped her sleeve against her eyes, thankful for not wearing any make-up yet. She smiled weakly and sat back against her pillows, eyeing Aubrey's wall whiteboard,

'That for the Bella's?' She questioned and Aubrey nodded, grinning excitedly,

'I've got it all planned out, its going to be a strict, tough schedule, but it'll get us to the finals!' Aubrey said with an excited tone, 'do you want me to explain it?' She asked and Chloe nodded, hugging herself slightly. As Aubrey launched into explaining her Bella plan, Chloe's mind wandered to Shay and her heartache.

Shay had been amazing. She was tall, with raven hair and grey eyes, she had a wicked grin and a playful nature. She always seemed to be up to something. She'd been a year older then Chloe, head of the Barden LGBT group, she'd accepted Chloe and involved her in everything, they'd gone on dates, gone for dinner, the movies, coffee, everything. Chloe and Shay had been the lesbian IT couple on campus. Always together, always helpful, always fabulous.  
But things grew sour, a new batch of students arrived for the new year, Shay's last year at Barden. They where young, fresh, naïve, and Shay loved it, they turned to her. Head of the LGBT, experienced Lesbian, friendly faced, and oh so dominant. They where just like Chloe had been the year before. And it was clear Shay had become bored of the bisexual redhead.

They grew apart, saw each other less, Shay mocked the Bella's, mocked Chloe's dream of wanting to teach under privileged children to sing, generally mocked her, but Chloe didn't give in, she never did, she was just that type of person. That and she somehow found herself falling for the raven haired girl, badly. Shay hadn't been Chloe's first relationship, but she had been the first girl she'd slept with, she was the first girl to get under Chloe's skin and into her heart. Then brutally stampped on it till she only felt anger and pain.

But that was over with now, Chloe felt nothing for Shay, and she doubted she'd ever see her again, she'd left Barden and gone to LA as far as Chloe was aware. And she didn't care any more. She was the LGBT go to girl now, she was popular, beautiful, wanted and she was going to lead the Bella's to victory with Aubrey this year.

If she managed to capture the brunette alt girl on the way, that was totally fine by her.

~~~

Her first shift at the radio station had been alright, not fantastic and as awe inspiring as she wanted, but it was alright. It was something she was defiantly going to enjoy, despite the annoyance that was Jesse.

Sweet guy, if not a little over confident.

Plus he was the first guy she'd actually told she was sort of gay. Unlike Luke, the station manager who had guessed.

Beca couldn't help but smirk to herself, remembering how shocked Jesse had looked when she'd burst his bubble about her being more gay then straight. Luke had just given them the mind numbing task of stacking CD's when Jesse had begun waffling on about having sex on the desk, Luke's one rule was not to have sex on his desk, which Jesse of course wanted to break. Blah, men. That's when Beca had blurted out he hadn't got a chance in hell with her, she liked lady bits.

_A lot._

His puppy dog eyes drops then and his whole attitude changed, admitting defeat almost instantly. So she though. Jesse had been quite for awhile, stacking his pile of CD's and attempting to alphabetise them, yet still had a ZZTop album between Ash and Avenged Sevenfold, Beca was letting her mind wander to its usual place of mixing and how to avoid classes when he'd spoken up,

'So your completely gay?'

'Yup, well at the moment I'm 100% Gold star,' she'd replied quickly, flipping over a Calvin Harris album to look at the playlist,

'Gold star?' He'd questioned,

'Never had a penis. Not a real one anyway,' she hadn't looked up as she spoke, a sly smirk on her face,

'Not a real one?' the boy questioned, cocking his eyebrows up and tilting his head to the side. Beca decided then and there that he was defiantly an over grown puppy.

'Yeah, you know, the plastic type...they come in different colours, different sizes, always reliable,' Beca had grinned menacingly at Jesse as the colour had drained from his face,

'Well that's somewhat demasculating ,' he had muttered, turning back to the CDs. They had continued on in silence till Luke had let them go, explaining that he'd email them their working schedule, and then told Beca about the campus coffee house which usually housed the Barden LGBT group.

So that's where she headed now,curious to see what it was all about. She'd never known of a LGBT group, she'd know other homosexuals throughout her life, but never a whole collective of them. This was something to see.  
The Coffee Cup was Bardens coffee house, badly named and the logo was badly designed, but Beca decided that, as soon as she walked into the warm building, that she liked it. Over stuffed sofas, coffee tables, stacks of donated books and comics, and a general warm and friendly feeling. Something she defiantly wasn't used to, but it wasn't loud inside and they offered free wifi, perfect hiding spot for Beca to mix and hide from the rest of campus.

She wandered around the coffee cup and headed to the counter, as she was checking out the chalk boards that listed the different kinds of beverages, someone spoke up,  
'Stalking me?' Beca jumped at the familiar voice and met the icy blue eyes of the redhead from the activities fair,  
'Uh-wha-no dude!' Beca stumbled out, blinking rapidly, the beat of her heart picking up. The redhead was beautiful, she was far more attractive close up and with her hair pulled back into a messy bun, she smiled softly at Beca and leant on the counter infront of her,

'You getting something or just gawping?' the redhead asked, her eyes glinting with a teasing light,

'Er yeah, can I haveeeee...an expresso please?' Beca asked, rooting around her jeans pockets for some change,  
'Don't worry about it, its on the house, since this is your first time in here,' the redhead grinned, and turned away to make the coffee, 'So you got a name?' she asked as she busied herself making Beca's coffee,

'Er yeah, of course, Beca, Beca Mitchell,' she replied quietly, fingering a knot in the wooden counter,

'Chloe Beale at your service,' the redhead turned back around and handed Beca a hot mug filled with her black tar,

'Er, is there a password for the wifi?' Beca asked and Chloe grinned,

'Bellas,'

'Wow, super serious about this acapella stuff arn't you? Even invading a coffee shop,' Beca muttered, smirking slightly,

'Yeah, well The Coffee Cup supports the Bella's quite openly, and I got to choose the password,' Chloe shrugged, 'If you came to the auditions I bet you'd get super serious too,' she continued, her eyes glinting in that teasing manner again,

'I told you, I don't sing,'

'Sure you don't.'


	3. Sweet Little Mystery

Beca found herself actually sat outside on the quad, her Mac book resting lightly on her knees as she mixed together David Guetta's hit, "Titanium" and "500 miles" by the Proclaimers, it was getting there, her mix, it was really getting somewhere and she was proud. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was pleased and proud of herself. This is what she wanted to do, this is what she wanted to get somewhere with. Creating music, making music, producing music. It was her love. Her life. Her everything.  
Ever since her parents divorced it was her outlet, her safety net, her metaphorical "Fortress Of Solitude". 

That and her secretive for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles graphic novels where what took up most of her time. She set her Mac aside on the grass, her headphones hiding her hears and blasting her mind full of the beat, Beca lent back on her rucksack, closing her eyes to the world around her.  
She drew in a breath, feeling only the music, listening to the tempo, the melody, the way the different sounds and lyrics swarmed together.

'Ahhh!' she scream aloud as some took the headphones from her head, 'what the fu-,'

'Hi to you too,' Chloe grinned down at Beca. The redhead girl was stood above her, bended at the waist so their faces where parallel, the cruelean blue eyes shone with mischief and her smile was teasing and oh-so-kissable. Beca swallowed dryly and shifted herself till she was sitting up, she felt a little too vulnerable lying below Chloe,

'dude sorry, I just, I wasn't expecting that. I was really into that song,'

'That and it was pretty loud. Was it a mash-up?' Chloe flopped down onto the grass next to Beca, getting herself comfortable. She wore ripped faded jeans and black converse all-stars with a long sleeved grey top , the collar was shaped into a deep V that cut down into her cleavage, which Beca had a great deal of trouble not looking at. The younger, smaller girl shifted about slightly on the grass, and Chloe watched her with intense eyes, the smile still playing on her lips,

'Er yeah, it was kinda a mash-up, but I don't talk about my work,'

'You made it? Oh now I have to listen!' Chloe reached for Beca's headphones and the smaller girl reacted quickly, snatching them away and cradling them to her chest. Chloe blinked, a little shaken by the sudden movement by the smaller girl, but still gave her a soft smile, 'And you mock me for loving acapella,' Chloe teased, resting back on her hands, her eyes trained on Beca's darker blue ones. Beca could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks and frown sullenly,

'This is different. This is my escape,' she muttered, tucking her headphones into her satchel,

'Well aren't you a sweet little mystery. All deep and such,' Chloe smiled softly and gazed at the other girl, taking in the way Beca's brown curls fell about her face, the way her navy eyes where just alittle too curious yet at the same time they held a shield up. 'So what are you taking this year?' Chloe couldn't help but be interested in the smaller girl,

'Philosophy, Music management and English Lit,' Beca replied, fiddling with the zipped of her satchel,

'Oh! Philosophy 101 with Dr Hayes? I TA for him!' Chloe said excitedly, and Beca half expected her to start clapping her hands in happiness, the red head was already practically bouncing on the spot,

'Yeah, with Dr Hayes, my dad wanted me to take at least one "interesting" class, as he puts it,' Beca muttered, her words dripping with sarcasm,

'Oh Intro to Philosophy 101 is great! And of course, I'll be there, I help with the Freshmen classes,' Chloe winked and smirked at Beca. It was then that Chloe realised that Beca's body language was not at all opening towards Chloe, Beca was clearly still getting used to the Barden life.

Everyone was packed in, so close, no real escape from being in crowds or classes, shared dorms, or over packed quads, it made Chloe wonder what background the brunette had come from, 'Well you seem quite chatty today, so maybe I could meet you for coffee? Somewhere quiet?' Chloe asked, pushing herself to her feet in one swift motion. Beca blinked, trying to form words quickly,

'Coffee? With you?'

'No, with your other overly attractive red head friend,' Chloe smirked at her own witty sarcasm. Beca blinked and frowned, 'Yes with me, weirdo,' Chloe stuck her tongue out and began to walk away, stopping briefly to call over her shoulder, 'Ill take your silence as a yes!'

Chloe flicked her red curls over her shoulder as she walked away from the small Alt girl. She couldn't help but smirk as she felt Beca's gaze on her as she walked away, she knew others where looking, the quad was quite busy that afternoon, but she was more bothered about the freshmen that was watching her.

And she knew Beca was.

Chloe headed away, making true to her workd and heading down to the Philosophy class where she hoped to see Beca crawl into minutes later. She wasn't lying when she told Beca that she was a teaching assistant for Dr Hayes, its what she wanted to be, a teacher in a way, so in her senior year she'd opted to help out in the class she already took. Since it was only freshmen classes she'd be helping in, Chloe already knew what they'd be being taught and could easily help. Dr Hayes, the balding, ancient teacher of the English class, had a certain soft spot for Chloe as it was, he'd always leered over her and spent that extra few minutes answering her questions, so he was more then happy to accepted her as his TA.

Being a teaching assistant for Dr Hayes didn't seem all that bad now, not with the promise of seeing the small Alt girl in his class. Chloe found herself wondering what Shay would think if she saw her now. She was over Shay, in the most part, she didn't care what the older girl thought of her, didn't still have dreams of their past together and didn't expect the daily phone call any more. She didn't care what Shay was doing, who she was seeing or who she was sleeping with, Chloe knew she was well and truly over the older lesbian, and now found herself crushing quite hard on the freshmen that was Beca Mitchell.

But what is Beca wasn't gay? What is she was 100% straight and Chloe's gaydar was completely wrong? These thoughts didn't actually faze Chloe, she knew she had a certain pull over many of her fellow students, she'd already been asked out on several dates and the first month of the new school year wasn't even over yet. Chloe smirked and continued on to Dr Hayes's class room, a slight bounce in her step and a wiggle in her walk. She'd made up her mind, Beca would either be her best of friends or her girlfriend before the Halloween break,

"Hey, hey Chloe!" the red head turned as Tom skidded up beside her. He loomed over his, his wide set shoulders and build making him almost a head taller then her. He smiled softly and fell into step besides her, "What you doing later? I was thinking maybe we could hang out?" Chloe smiled softly and felt like patting the footballer on the head,

"Sorry lover boy, I've got plans, but maybe next time."

~~~

'Beca? Beca wake up,' her father was poking her, quite roughly, in the leg. Beca groaned, shifting slightly on her bed, the warm, comfy feeling going away quite suddenly as she opened her eyes and saw her balding, professor of a father staring disapprovingly down at her, 'funny, this doesn't look like your Intro Philosophy Class,' he commented, his words dripping with sarcasm. Beca shifted around, feeling quite out of her comfort zone as her father sat perched on the end of her single bed come sofa. She pushed herself into a sitting position and tried not to glare at him as she spoke,

'I'm posing an important philosophical question,' her father glared slightly, and Beca felt her anger rising, 'if I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?' she smirked her trade mark smirk, hiding the fact that she in fact avoiding classes all together.

Or bumping onto the red head again.

Beca didn't think she could handle seeing Chloe twice in one day when the redhead refused to leave her thoughts for longer then a few minutes. She knew she had developed a crush on Chloe Beale, because she had the same butterfly feelings in her stomach that she'd gotten before over other girls.

She remembered how she felt about Lizzie, her first girlfriend, all sweaty palmed and stumbling over her words, then Sarah, and then Toria, her last girlfriend before she left for Barden. Each and everyone of them had her falling over her words, unable to think straight and generally being a fool.

But this Chloe Beale, this red head senior, made her more nervous and unsure then any other girl had ever made her feel. And Beca kind of liked it, thought she didn't know what to do about it. She realised then that her father was still talking to her and she just wasn't listening.

'Look, honey,' god I hate that, Beca though, stupid pet names, 'College is...its great. You get to create memories here, I see it every day!' Beca made an audioable sigh and climbed from her bed, leaving her father sitting there and Kimmy Jin, her hostile room-mate, staring a little too intently at her computer screen. As she walked to her wardrobe to change her top, her father scanned her room. Taking in the vinyls stack on the shelves, the novels and the graphic novels, the posters and the mixing equipment on her desk, 'You just have to give it a chance Beca! You've been here, what, a month now? Do you have any friends?' Beca glared slightly at him, thinking about the LGBT group at the Coffee Cup and the redhead who was always lingering in her mind,

'Kimmy Jin is my friend,'

'No!' Kimmy Jin displayed her un-friendship very quickly. So quickly that Beca was taken aback slightly. She flicked the fingers to the Korean girls back and looked back to her father.

'You gotta get out there Bec. You gotta try something,' her father muttered, as he began pacing the length of her side of the shared dorm room. Beca tried to tell her father about her intern-ship at the Radio Station and he instantly dismissed it, thinking her hopes and dreams where ridiculous in an instantly. Regardless of saying he'd help her get set up in LA, he was still insistent on the whole "College experience". There was no winning with her father Beca realised and simply nodded as he spoke to her,

'You gotta try something new Bec. Join one club on campus, and if, at the end of the year, you still don't wanna be here, you still wanna go off to LA and be P. Diddy,' her father scoffed, 'well, then you can quit college. And I will stay true to my word and help you move to LA,'

'Seriously?' She honestly thought he'd go back on his word,

'Yes, seriously. But I really need to see it Beca, this if college! Join in!' he headed to her dorm door, set on leaving, but stopped as he opened it, 'And I'm getting you a philosophy tutor.' with that, he was gone, disappearing out of the door.

Beca never showed up for the philosophy class. And Chloe found herself more disappointed then she wanted to let on. As she left Dr Hayes's classroom and headed back to her dorm, the red head found herself frowning hard and over thinking.

Did Beca avoid the class because of her? Was the invite to coffee too much?

What if Beca really wasn't gay and she was just setting herself up to be broken again. Just like what Shay did to her. Maybe it would just be easier to date one of the actually open lesbians on campus.

She knew a fair few, there was Lisa, the English Major, who was short, blonde and curvy. Tina, the brunette who was a Sports Major, all long and toned, Rachel, who'd cut her hair butch short over the summer and wanted to be a Biologist, then there was Violet, who had always made her feelings about Chloe very well know. Violet liked Chloe, had liked her since she started Barden two years ago, she'd followed her around for the first few weeks till she realised Chloe and Shay where together, but by then Violet and Shay where also together, on the side. But Shay was with everyone on the side as Chloe had found out towards the end of the relationship.

Then there was Tom, who was sweet and cute and quite a good kisser when he thought about it. But he was also a boy, and Chloe was pretty ure she was starting to realise she was a girls girl.

The red head kicked the toes of her sneakers against the pavement as she walked by herself, intent on flopping on her bed and listening to old soft rock, the type that was always about love and heartache.

Thinking of Shay and her lack of game with Beca did that to her, drove her to listening to sad songs written by Blondie or Heart, maybe some Wet Wet Wet or Bon Jovi.

'Hey red!' a voice, a Australian voice, cut through Chloe's thoughts then and she stopped dead in her tracks as the girl who spoke, the blonde Tasmanian, Fat Amy, stood before her, grinning wildly,

'Hi Fat Amy,' Chloe replied, managing a smile,

'So I heard that auditions are soon! I'm so excited, I'm going to crush it and lead you Bella's to victory!' the larger girl grinned in an almost manic fashion and Chloe nodded, still smiling,

'We'll we have to hear you sing first and compare you to everyone else, its only fair you know,'

'Oh yeah, I don't want to just be given a place on your team without the other losers trying out first, but you heard me match pitch with you, I mean I was like, better, I was voted the best harmoniser in Tasmania,' Fat Amy grinner wider, if it was even possible, flicking her blonde ponytail over her shoulder,

'Yeah, you where pretty good Fat Amy,' Chloe said, actually meaning what she said, the blonde had matched pitch perfectly and harmonized very well in their brief encounter at the activities fair, Chloe had to admit, she had been impressed by Fat Amy,

'Is that short brunette gonna be there?' Fat Amy asked, shuffling her texts books in her arms slightly,

'No idea, remember she said she didn't sing,'

'Yeah, but I bet she turns up. All the girls who say "I cant or don't sing" usually can. Well, ill see you later Red,' Fat Amy gave a small wave and headed off past Chloe, harmonizing loudly to herself.

~~~

'Shoot me down, but I wont fall, I am titanium...' Beca continued to hum the rest of the song, pushing the communal shower door open and heading into the wet room. She'd kicked off her shoes earlier and tucked them, along with the rest of her clothes into one of the lockers outside of the main shower room, only one other locker was taken so she figured she was pretty much alone.  
Since it was nearly midnight Beca wasn't surprised. She liked the shower with some privacy, and she couldn't get her head around her mix, finding the right song to go with "Titanium" was so difficult, she been unable to settle or mix, so a shower was planned to sooth her brain and give her some none thinking time.

She headed deeper into the shower room, right towards the back of the block, pulling the shower curtain back, she stepped in, slipping off her blue fleece robe and hit the water. The warm, soothing droplets of shower cascaded down her naked body and Beca let out a sigh of approval, continuing to sing the song that was stuck in her head,

'You can sing!'


	4. Titanium

Tom's hand where soft and soapy as they ran down Chloe's naked sides, the hot water was running over both of them as their lips met in small, short kisses. Chloe slid her hands up Tom's smooth back, her nails scraping slightly, Tom's tongue begging entrance into her mouth. 

The boy groaned lightly as their kiss deepened, his hands running over Chloe's shoulders. Chloe wasn't really concentrating, just going through the motions of kissing, touching, being with someone.

Chloe couldn't help but think of Beca, it was hard not to, the Alt girl had been on her mind since the activities fair, she'd had her fair share of filthy dreams and lady jam times while thinking of Beca. And it was driving her crazy.

That was the only reason she was hooking up with Tom , mainly because he was the only male she'd ever hook up with, that and it trampled on the memory of Shay somewhat. Again Tom moaned softly, his hands dropping to stroke Chloe's outer thighs, trying to coax some more action from the redhead.

'Shoot me down, but I wont fall, I am titanium...' Chloe froze as she heard the voice that was somewhat familiar. The song lyrics where defiantly familiar, David Guetta's Titanium, her lady jam song, was bouncing around the walls of the shower room, sung by a voice that was sending shivers down her spine. Tom leant back and eyed Chloe, who was stood extremely still, listening intently to what was now humming rather then singing,

'Chlo-'

'Shhhh!' Chloe hissed at Tom, wishing right then that the boy was not in the shower stall with her. Or anywhere near her. She wanted to enjoy the voice that sang, well now hummed, her favourite lady jam song. She felt a little naughty at wanting to touch herself while the unknown person sang to themselves. And sing they did,

'I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, Fire away, fire away, Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away...' Chloe heard the water start at the far end of the room and before she realised what she was going, she was outside the shower stall, butt naked, pulling back the curtain. She was met by the site of Beca Mitchell. Just as naked, her back to Chloe, singing with full force,

'You can sing!' Chloe said with great enthusiasm, scaring the living daylights out of Beca. The smaller girl span around,

'DUDE!' she screeched, grabbing at the shower curtain, failing miserably to cover herself with it as Chloe pulled it back again, stepping into Beca's shower cubicle with her,

'How high does your belt go?' Chloe questioned, leaning towards Beca, who was still trying to cover her naked form with her spounge,

'My what?' the smaller, somewhat confused girl asked, 'Oh my god!' Beca literaly whimpered as Chloe lent towards her, reaching past her to flick the hot water off. Beca backed into the corner, fear painting her face as the naked redhead continued to question her,

'You have to audition for the Bella's,' Chloe insisted, yet again as Beca tried to keep her eyes on Chloe's face.

 **She's naked, she naked, oh my god she's so naked and hot and I want to lick her everywhere,** Chloe's thoughts where not the most pure, nor the most Bella focused right then, she couldn't help but rake her eyes all down the brunette, from the lines of her jaw to her collar bones, the splash of colour on her shoulder from the tattoo there, to the dragon fly on her right forearm. She was pretty sure she'd even caught sight of some script tattoo on the firms nude, smooth back,

'I cant concentrate on anything your saying until you cover your junk,' Beca mumbled, still trying to cover herself in vain. Chloe smirked, she had noticed Beca's eyes flick up and down her moments ago, but chose not to comment on it to make the smaller girl any more uncomfortable. Now Beca was trying to find something interesting on the roof it seemed, as she tore her eyes away from Chloe and stared upwards wildly,

'Just consider it,'

~~~

**Don't look down, don't look down, oh god oh god, she's so naked, and oh god she's leaning closer, oh god oh god oh god!**

Beca's mind raced as Chloe continued to talk to her, flaunting all her nakedness, quite confidently, in Beca's shower stall. Beca on the other hand was trying to look anywhere but Chloe's chest region, she'd gotten a good look of the red heads breasts and in all honesty, Beca wanted to stare at them, touch them, lick them...oh god, stop it Beca! She was driving herself nuts. And really not listening to a word the other girl was saying. Something about Prince and a tiny butt, Beca was too busy trying to grab the shower curtain again. As she succeeded in grabbing it she knocked her shampoo bottle flying to the surround, smacking herself hard on the toe with it,

'Oops!' Chloe cried in surprise, jumping back as Beca dove to the ground for it, her hand brushing Chloe's naked leg slightly. Even that one, stupidly innocent touch made Beca's hands burn to touch more of Chloe.

'Seriously Chloe, this isn't the best of times, I am nude!' Beca had turned away now, realising it was better to show Chloe her ass, then her fully naked front.

But still the redhead didn't leave,

'You were singing Titanium, right?'

'you know David Guetta?' Beca asked, somewhat shocked,

'Have I been living under a rock? Yeah!' Chloe shot back, a grin spreading across her beautiful face, 'That song is my jam...my lady-jam,' Beca swallowed dryly and looked away, 'that song really builds, hmm'

'Gross,' Beca muttered, yet her imagination was running wild with that information,

'Can you sing it for me?'

'Dude! No! Get out!' she finally said it, after a good 10 minutes of being naked in front of Chloe, Beca finally told her to get out,

'Not for that reason,' Chloe laughed softly, 'I'm not leaving here till you sing...so...' the redhead trailed off, leaning against the tiled wall slightly, arms crossed under her naked chest, pushing them up ever so slightly. Beca licked her suddenly dry lips,

'Fine!' Beca cried out in desperation, and began singing Titanium, right from where she had been interrupted, Chloe watched with awe and began to sing with her. Their harmonizing was near perfect, their voices melted together, their bodies drawing closer, the words flowed through together, dancing in the harmony, until Beca squeaked and realised Chloe's hand was gliding up her bare hip, tracing the curve that her body naturally made, she stopped singing and met Chloe's intense icy blue eyes, the breath in her throat catching.

'I..I still need to shower,' Beca muttered, and Chloe's hand was gone as fast as it came, almost as though Beca's skin had become electrified and Chloe couldn't bare to touch it any more,

'Oh yeah, see you at auditions then!' the redhead called over her shoulder as she stalked away.


	5. waiting For A Star To Fall

Chloe hit the end call button on her phone for what felt like the millionth time and set it aside on the library desk. Turning back to the Philosophy book and her sort of student. 'Sorry about that,' Chloe mumbled, smiling softly at the girl who sat beside her.

Beca had been jumpy for the last hour, probably still in shock that the girl who'd barged into her shower last night was her Philosophy tutor now too. Chloe loved this fact, but the look in Beca's navy blue eyes was hard to read. Beca in general was hard to read. In the showers it was clear the girl was A. Very talented in the singing department , and B. Sort of into Chloe.

Even if Beca might deny it when confronted about it, the smaller girl didn't shy away when Chloe began touching her bare skin. Chloe on her part had known that might be a risky move, even if it was the smallest of touches, but she'd still gone for it. What's life without a few little risks?  
'Right, well you seem to have got the gist of what Dr Hayes has been teaching so far, and I've given you the notes and materials to research for the classes you've missed and the next class, which you've promised to be at, I think we're good for today,' Chloe beamed at Beca, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her left ear. Beca nodded, gathering the books and bits of paper Chloe had stacked up into her arms,

'Thanks, again, I'm sorry my dad stuck you with me,' she mumbled, avoiding Chloe's eye contact again,  
'Its a pleasure, honestly. Hey, are you actually gonna come to the auditions tomorrow?'

'I dunno, got a late shift at the station, so maybe,'

'I can talk to Luke, swap your shift or something,'

'You know Luke?' Beca questioned, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity,

'Yeah, we're both seniors and both taking music management, and he's Aubrey's cousin, so yeah,' Chloe replied, with a slight shrug, starting towards the library door, Beca hesitated then found herself following the redhead, 'He keeps calling me Becky, not Beca, starting to think he's abit thick skulled,' the shorter girl muttered, catching up to Chloe,

'Your totally not a Becky, I much prefer Beca, or Becs maybe Bec,' Chloe grinned at her and slowed her pace slightly. They walked side by side out of the library and headed across the quad, Chloe had the intentions of going to meet Aubrey for a coffee, yet Beca seemed unwilling to leave her just yet,

'Er, last night, the whole shower thing...'  
'What about it?'

'Are you gay Chloe?' The taller girl let out a bark of laughter, stopping Beca in her tracks. Chloe stood facing her, reaching out to brush both her hands across Beca's cheeks, then she leant in, a chaste kiss placed on Beca's lips before she stepped back again,

'answer your question Becs?' She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Beca had gone a deep red colour, her eyes wide,

'Well it answers some questions,' she replied, trying to compose herself. She messed about with tucking the books and papers into her bag finally and then turned square on to Chloe.

'Actually I'm bisexual, but what ever. What about you? You seemed uncomfortable with the whole shower thing last night,' Chloe asked, starting to walk again, Beca kept pace with her,

'Well you kinda just barged into my shower dude, while I was singing, kinda shocked me you know,' Beca replied, laughing softly, 'I didn't realize anyone else showered at nearly midnight,'

'I prefer it then, less chance of seeing a lot of people and more chance of hot water,' Chloe mused. They where strolling across the quad, avoiding other students on free periods, 'but you avoided the question, are you gay too? Cos I kinda caught you checking me out in the shower,'

'You didn't give me much of a choice! You where buck naked, your junk was out and on display, hard not to look!'  
'Your not answer me still!'

'Alright! Alright, I'm gay, full blown, gold star lesbian! Are you happy now Beale?'

'Oh I like it when you use my last name,'

'Hrmph,'

'Oh don't act so wounded, its not a big deal,' Chloe said with a light shrug, flicking the brunette a quick glance.   
Beca had gone scarlet in the cheeks and was staring at the path as they walked,

'It is to me, your like the second person I've told on campus and my dad doesn't know,'

'Well Barden's Gay community is huge, so I'm sure your dad isn't going to go off the handle if you tell him and I'm the second? Now I'm hurt,' Chloe gave Beca a teasing smirk and a playful punch to the arm,

'I had to tell Jesse, he wouldn't stop hitting on me and going on about sex on Luke's forbidden sex desk, urgh!'  
'Ahh the forbidden sex desk, every radio interns nemesis!' Chloe mused, 'still, you coulda said sooner, I wouldn't of had to pussy foot around you so much,'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, we should go on a date, I'm asking you on a date. But only if you come to the Bella's auditions tomorrow,'

'Dude, seriously, your blackmailing me with an offer of going on a date? Your such a weirdo.'

~~~

She had hidden in the shadows for a good hour or so, watching all the other acapella hopefuls come and go, all singing the same 16 bars of Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone".

Some of them where amazing, like Fat Amy, although she was a very comical singer, the girl still had an amazing voice when she really threw herself into it. There was another girl, who Beca knew instantly was like her, of the lady loving team, Cynthia Rose, Beca recalled her name being. There where a few others Beca would have personally chosen to go into the Bella's.

And then there where the boys, there was Jesse, her radio intern partner, the one who found CD stacking the most interesting in the world. He sang, while interrupting himself continuously, commenting on how high the notes went, his hands doing strange things as her harmonized and belted out the lyrics.

She watched with vague interest, knowing full well that she wasn't going to sing that song.

Not one bit.

She had her own song in mind, one that she was sure to impress the red head with, who looked somewhat bored out of her mind sat next to the blonde, Aubrey. Chloe was looking rather fine today, her long red tendrils where down and wavy, surrounding her face like a fiery mane that Beca wanted to plunger her hands into and twist around her digits. She wanted to feel Chloe's lips against hers again, but not in such a chaste fashion. She wanted full blown making out, tongues, teeth, lips, the whole shabang.

As the last of the auditionees came off the stage Beca drew in a deep breath and headed out onto the mass, wide open space. She rung her hands together, feeling the butterflies in her stomach, the dread that filled her as she approached the eyes of Aubrey and Chloe. The red heads bright blue eyes where soft and happy, clearly beaming that Beca had actually come to the auditions, where as Aubrey's eyes where dark and almost angry. 

They conversed briefly as Beca lent forward, just enough for Chloe to get an eyeful from her low cut top as she took the cup filled with pens. It was a kid cup, bright yellow decorated with bright cartoon characters. Beca took in a deep breath and began to sing,

'I've got my ticket for the long way 'round. Two bottle whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company. Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?' she made eye contact with Chloe and carried on, heading into the chorus, 'When I'm gone, when I'm gone. When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.'


	6. Cum On Feel The Noise

'So we've decided then? These are our new Bella's?' Chloe asked as Aubrey stuck up the 10 photographs of the new girls on her wall whiteboard in their dorm room. Chloe felt a little unnerved by the 10 new sets of eyes that where now staring across the room at her,

'Yup, some of them I'm not 100% about, but we'll have to make do I suppose,'

'Mmhmm,' Chloe made the noise low in her throat, rubbing at it slightly, it had started aching just after her impromptu shower invasion with Beca. Who she noticed was one of the photos on the wall,

'So I think we're going to have to do Hood Night a little different this year, seeing as there is only two of us original Bella's left,'

'What are you thinking?'

'Lure these 10 to the practice hall, hood them up then, and then do the initiation ceremony, its the only way really, honestly would prefer to get them each individually but that seems impossible,' Aubrey stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, eyes locked on the line of photographs. She had her back to Chloe but the red head knew her blonde friend had a deep frown plastered to her face as she stared at her selected Bella's.

'I'm sure you'll work it out Bree, your the captain after all!' Chloe said with a tone that would appease her,

'Well we got all their numbers on their application forms, so just text them all and bang, sorted,'

'Sometimes Chloe, you have the best of ideas,'

~~~

Chloe took in a deep breath and rapped her fingers against the dorm door. It swung open almost immediately, and the tiny brunette almost ran smack into her,

'Ahh!' the two girls cried out in union, falling into a pile on the floor, limbs tangling together, bodies pressing extremely, almost dangerously close together.

'Chloe?!' Beca's voice was full of shock and confusion,

'well it seems you really like to hug,' Chloe joked and made a small "oof" sounds as Beca gave her a small, sharp punch to the shoulder,

'Like your not enjoying me being on top of you,' the smaller girl shot back quickly, climbing off the red head,

'You seem to be in a rush anyway,'

'Oh yeah, I figured I'd best get out of there before Kimmy Jin put her Wii through my laptop, apparently my music is too loud for anyone to stand longer then half an hour of,' Beca shot a dirty look at the dorm door over her shoulder, 'Why are you here anyway?'

'Oh, er, well its Hood Night, your being initiated into the Bella's tonight, I was supposed to text you, but I figured I'd just come get you...' Chloe trailed off, realising how stupid her intentions seemed to be.

She could have just texted Beca, but she had to come get her, face to face, this was completely off Aubrey's plan. Her friend was going to go off the handle if she found out. Chloe swallowed the breath she was holding and went to stand up, taking Beca's offered hand to help,

'Oh well, wow, I didn't actually think I'd get in,'

'Aubrey didn't really have an option not to let you in, your one of the best singers we've had at Barden in years,' Beca couldn't help but smile, they where heading out of her dorm building, and over the quad, heading towards a big building Beca had yet to investigate, 'That and I may have had a helping hand,' Chloe smirked and looked across to Beca, giving her a deep, warm smile.

~~~

Beca groaned as she came back into consciousness. Her head was thumping, her body ached, her mouth felt like the underside of a sandal. Again she groaned, groaning seemed to help the pain, as she waited for a dissatisfied noise from Kimmy Jin, she came to realized she wasn't alone in her bed. There was a slender arm thrown over her bare hip, fingers lightly tickling her exposed stomach. Beca squealed and jumped out from the bed, slipping on a disguarded cushion and hitting the floor hard. She realized then that she wasn't in her own room, she was in a room she didn't know, at all. And that freaked her out. She shuffled back till her back hit the other bed in the double dorm room, rearranged her vest and tried to cover herself with it. She failed quite badly since her vest top was quite small and tight and the only other thing she wore where her black panties.

'Fuck,' she mumbled, trying to remember the evens of hood night before who ever was in that bed woke up.

_The night before..._

The whole initiation ceremony into the Barden Bella's had been an insane cult like affair. Beca had to admit she'd been pure terrified, until Chloe had handed her the Boone's Farm goblet that Aubrey was passing off as blood of past sisters. Their hands had met while holding the goblet, a simple yet electrifying touch. Their eyes had met, cerulean blue to midnight blue and a seduction filled wink from Chloe had set Beca on fire.

That girl had an amazing hold of her that she just couldn't explain. It ran from the top of her head down to the tip of her toes. It made her nervous and giddy all at once. Beca loved it yet hated it all at once. It was quite obvious that Chloe was into her, but Beca still had no idea what to do about it.

It was unusual for Beca to be so nervous around a girl, she was usually so cocky, confident and self assure, yet Chloe stripped her down with her eyes, made her feel vulnerable.  
Even as Chloe and Aubrey led them to the Amphitheatre where "Hood Night" would be continued, Beca found herself staring at the red heads peachy behind. It was encased in skin tight jeans, just perfectly showing of the roundness of her buttocks. When everyone began splitting off Beca realised she was completely out of depth.

'I don't know what I'm doing here,' she muttered,

'Living the dream,' Fat Amy's twang came into her ear as the blonde girl nudged her slightly, 'I still cant believe they let my sexy ass in,' she grinned and disappeared into the crowd. There where people everywhere, new recruits for the Trebels and the Harmonics and even the High Notes and there she was, a new recruit of the Bella's. She was part of a lame ass acapella group.

What am I doing here? She thought, mustering a smile as she stared around. That's when Jesse came towards her, climbing over the stone seats, stumbling and almost falling on his face several times. He was clearly quite intoxicated, and a new recruit to the Trebel's by the look of his red jacket with their initials emblazed on it, he was grinning broadly as he finally reached her, calling her name as some elaborated bird call as he had started doing recently at the radio studio,

"BECAWWW!"

She had tormented him, making he wobble and sway in his drunken state until he decided that she was far too sober for his liking and had gone on a magical quest to find her a drink. Beca had made a mental note not to touch what he brought her back.

'You alright?' Chloe's voice made her jump a little,

'Hey dude, yeah I'm aca-amazing,' Beca poked fun lightly but it made Chloe beam as she came to stand in front of her, 'I'm so glad that I met you,' Chloe said softly, grabbing Beca's hands in her own, 'I think that we're going to get really close,' the redhead muttered as she lent in closer to Beca, her lips dangerously close to the smaller girls, her breath was warming Beca's lips. She could feel her blush creeping up her cheeks as Chloe's fingers entwined with her own,

'Well you did see me naked, sooo,' Beca smirked slightly, trailing off and Chloe didn't back off, if anything she got much closer, their lips where practically touching now,  
'I hope it wont be just that once,' and they where kissing. Softly. Slowly. Gently. A very teasing, short kiss that Beca didn't want to end when it did.

_Now..._

Beca groaned as the memories of the night before came flooding back, after the kiss with Chloe she barley remembered anything, other then a lot of red cups and alcohol being consumed, some dares about jumping from trees and balancing on kegs, and then nothing until she woke up in the dorm room she didn't recognise.

'Oh my head...' someone spoke from the bed Beca had woken up in. A voice she recognized. A voice she knew quite well now,

'Chloe?' she made the girls name a question as the redhead sat up, the duvet falling away to reveal the pale skinned beauty to just be wearing a bra so blue it matched her eyes. Chloe rubbed at her temples and blinked slightly,

'Beca?'

'That's me, just hanging out on your floor,' Beca shot back with a sarcastic tone. She noted that even hungover to hell, Chloe was still extremely beautiful,

'What happened?'

'I'm guessing I came back here with you and we passed out,'

'Did..did we do it?' Chloe questioned, focusing her eyes on Beca finally, the smaller girl shifted around on the floor, trying to remember,

'Not that I can recall, in all honesty, I was pretty wasted,'

'Yeah, I know that feeling,' Chloe agreed, realizing how much of her body she had on show and tugging the duvet up to her neckline. It was then that someone's phone began to buzz to alert a text message had been received and both girls began a frantic scrabble to find their own phones.

'Oh shit, its off Aubrey,' Beca muttered, opening the message

[07.04] The Dictator – Bella's first practise, today, 10am, don't be late aca-bitches! Xox

'Did you get the same message?' Chloe asked, and Beca nodded somewhat sadly, it must have been well before 10am then, if Aubrey was texting this, Beca decided then and there, that she really, really wasn't a morning person. Well, that was until Chloe smiled down at her, and Beca found herself climbing back into the single bed with the redhead.


	7. Gimme All Your Lovin'

Beca was running late to the first Bella's practise.

And she completely blamed Chloe Beale for it. After she'd crawled back into Chloe's bed for a impromptu make out session and admittance that they where into each other, Beca had to run back to her own dorm to change clothes and get the quickest shower known to man. She couldn't turn up in the same clothes as the night before, that was just tacky.

So now she was running across the quad to the practise hall as fast as she could manage. They had decided not to arrive together so not to arouse suspicion, Chloe seemed to think Aubrey would blow her top if she knew that Beca and Chloe had spent most of the morning making out in their dorm room and thus they where reached the hall and straightened herself up, pulling her cream shirt straight and running a hand through her hair, giving it a more tousled "I don't care" look before she strode in to meet the other new members of the Barden Bella's.

The first practice was an interesting event to say the least. Beca was something short of terrified of Aubrey when it finally came to a close. Firstly, the woman was so damn strict and controlling it was almost hard to breath in the room. Secondly she was obsessed with winning.

Within the first 15 minutes the Bella's had lost two members and been told, quite fiercely that they where now somehow in a war against the other acapella groups. Aubrey kept referring to them as "Her Soldiers" which Beca found unnerving. It was then that Aubrey started to make some strange noises in her throat, and had to turn away, only to be comforted by Chloe, which, to Beca's surprise, she found quite angering, the red head shouldn't of been falling all over the blonde to make sure she was okay, not after the way she talked down to her most of the time. 

This whole little parade by Aubrey led to them finding out about the previous years ICCA's finals, and how Aubrey had managed to cover the first two rows in projectile vomit, much to Beca's pleasure.

She couldn't help but grin to herself as the other Bella's watched the You Tube video and Aubrey fell over herself in embarrassment. Beca found herself tempted to walk when Aubrey brought out a giant white board covered in blue marker pen detailing their "journey" to the finals. It was covered in so much stuff it was hard to take in. After that came the history of female only songs they sung, which Beca had to point out that none where from this century.  
At all.

She swore the blonde nearly threw something at her when she spoke up. But it was the red head to her side that kept smirking and casting longing glances at her that made Beca hold her tongue more then usual. Even when Aubrey made them do laps of the seats, Beca couldn't help but get a good look at Chloe's ass as she ran ahead of her. The red head seemed to make everything bearable.

It was later, when going through the motions of the dance routine to Ace of Base's "I Saw The Sign" that Chloe took the chance to run her hands over Beca's arms, her sides, her waist, just as she had done mere hours before in her bed. Beca had found it extremely difficult in bed with Chloe and even then, surrounded by the other Bella's, not to turn, rip Chloe's clothes off her lithe frame and have her way with the redhead.

Oh so difficult.

When Aubrey finally let them go, after telling each and everyone of them that a cardio schedule would be drawn up for them specificity, Beca headed to the door as quick as possible.

'Okay, don't forget to pick up your performance schedules, we have a gig next week. Thats right, next week,' Aubrey continued as a few of the girls groaned loudly,

'Guys, its Sigma Beta Theta's annual fall mixer,' Chloe chimed in, with her oh-so happy tone, making Beca feel happier then she'd felt the entire practise, a smile threatening to show on her face. Chloe's voice was like smooth velvet, but Aubrey ruined the moment of course when she attempted to do some sort of hands in and harmonise thing, that when terribly wrong, much like the entire practise,

'Beca, a word' she stopped in her tracks, biting her lip slightly,

'Yes Aubrey?' She replied, turning on her heal to face the taller woman,

'You know you have to take out those ear monstrosities for the mixer, don't you?'

'You really don't like me do you?'

'I don't like your attitude,' Aubrey replied,  
'You don't even know me!'

'I know you have a toner for Jesse,' Beca scoffed at the words, a little unsure what a Toner was, but even still, if it was something sexual for Jesse, Aubrey was way off base. Way, way off.

'A what?' the shorter girl questioned, her eyes alight with mocking,

'A musical boner. I saw it at hood night. Its distracting,' Aubrey continued, her tone was hard and angry,

'Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me so...'  
'you took an oath,' wow she's serious about that, Beca thought, resisting the urge to laugh loudly in the girls face,

'That oath cost you two Bella's already today, I don't think you can afford to loose me too. So I think you need me and my attitude more then I need you,' Beca said coldly, throwing all of her attitude into it,

'I can see your toner through those jeans!' Aubrey called out as Beca walked away, barking with laughter.

'Oh you don't know a thing do you Posen?' Beca couldn't help but continue to laugh as she walked away, heading out of the practise room and into the late afternoon.

~~~

Sometimes Chloe really hated Aubrey for the things she made her do, this was not one of those times. This was one of those times when Chloe was quite thankful for Aubrey's bossy ways. With Beca's reluctance to do cardio for the Bella's, Aubrey had told Chloe that it was her duty to get her doing it. True, Fat Amy had been reluctant and Chloe had to help the larger Tasmanian girl too, but the thought of time with Beca was a really, really good one.

Especially to Chloe.

She knocked thrice on Beca's dorm room and waited patiently. She was dressed in her jogging pants, black with a pink stripe down to her ankles, and one of her favourite strap tops to work out in. Again, pink. Her red tendrils where pulled back into a messy bun and she wore no make-up. Not her most appealing of looks.

The dorm room door flung open and Beca's ever charming room mate stood before her, 'She's still asleep,' the Korean girl almost snapped,

'Oh,' Chloe sighed and peered past the girl in the doorway. She caught sight of their room, one side looked sterilised to cleanness, made bed, tidy desk, white walls, while the other side was full of colour. Posters, vinyl stacks, mixing equipment, somewhat of a floordrobe going on, and a mound hidden beneath blankets on the single bed, which Chloe assumed was Beca. Chloe couldn't help but smirk, she liked Beca's side of the room a great deal, it spoke a lot about the freshmen girl. As she stepped into the room past Kimmy Jin, not even waiting for an invitation, Chloe snooped at the collection of things that belong to Beca.  
Vinyl from DJ's to old rock bands and some movie sound tracks, which surprised Chloe since Beca quite often expressed her dislike for movies, CD's stacked high, USB sticks with mix labels on them and what looked to be a huge stack of teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles graphic novels. Then there was her desk, covered in her PC and MAC book, the huge keyboard, cables and headphones all over the place. Beca was seriously into this, and Chloe wanted to be shown her work, together what the brunette was constantly fiddling with on her MAC. Her fingers itched to slip on the smaller girls huge headphones and listen to one of the mixes, to know what she did, what she loved, but Chloe knew that would be bad.

And probably really bad in Beca's eyes. She'd show her eventually, Chloe decided. Dropping down onto the side of Beca's bed, the redhead gave her a sharp poke to the side,  
'Oi,' she said, loudly and firmly. With no reply. Chloe did it again. Nothing. The third time she slapped Beca's arm as hard as she could. The girl who hid beneath the covers grunted and snuggled farther down. Chloe frowned and stood, grabbing the edge of the duvet, giving a sharp tug to pull it off the alt girl.

Beca let out a small, sharp squeal as she was exposed, revealed to be wearing a black vest top and boy boxers covered in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pattern. Chloe couldn't help but smirk. She grabbed a disguarded pillow from the floor and as she heard Kimmy Jin leave the dorm room, the redhead brought the pillow down fast and hard onto Beca's head. Beca cried out in annoyance and swatted her hand lazily towards Chloe, still not opening her eyes.

The redhead sighed and rolled her eyes, smacking the pillow down onto Beca again.

'Okay, okay, I'm up!' the brunnette cried out, pushing herself into a sitting position, only to be smacked in the face once more with the pillow. She roared loudly and launched herself at Chloe, falling right on her face as she did, Chloe having sidestepped away as she'd seen the sleepy girl move.

'Now, if you where awake, you would have gotten me when you did that,' Chloe said, her tone smug. Beca grunted in annoyance, pushing herself up off the floor and coming to a standing position, if not a little slouched, 'Come on, a 45 minute run, and your done for the day,' the redhead said cheerfully, jogging on the spot,

'Its a Saturday,' Beca grumbled,

'Exactly,' Chloe grinned as Beca's navy eyes met hers, they where still dark with sleep and looked a little unfocused, Chloe stopped jogging and frowned, trying to figure out a way to shock the girl into more of an alert way. With a soft sigh, Chloe lent forward and kissed Beca hard on the lips, pressing her slim body up against the smaller girls, running her fingers through Beca's bed hair, kissing deeper until the smaller girl reacted and kissed back, wrapping her arms around the redheads waist, hugging her against her smaller frame. And then Chloe broke away, grinning wildly,

'I love your boxers by the way.'

~~~

They where jogging slowly around the library building, Beca panting harshly, trying her hardest to keep up with the stupidly fit redhead who kept jobbing back and circling her. She decided then and there that there where better ways to do cardio.

Easier ways. Like lying in bed with Chloe. Not trying to keep up with her in jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt,

'I...hate...you,' Beca managed to wheeze out, stopping to lean against a tree and take a long swig from the nearly empty water bottle she'd been clinging to for a good half an hour,

'Look, you have 15 minutes left, we can head back to your dorm in those 15 minutes, and then you can lye down and die,'

'Cant...radio...shift...' Beca's words where broken and came out with a breath each, the run had nearly killed her in her own opinion, cardio was really, really over rated. The brunette slumped down the tree, hitting the grass with a small noise, and closed her eyes in defeat,

'Noooo! Now you'll never get back up!' Chloe called, coming to kneel in front of Beca,

'That's...the..plan,' Beca grumbled, leaning happily back against the tree. It was the most comfortable she'd been all day since being woken up out of the blue. She heard Chloe sit down and opened her eyes to see the redhead sat cross legged opposite her,

'Can I ask something?' the redhead said softly, and Beca nodded, her heart rate speeding up a little,

'why ninja turtles?' Beca grinned and felt a blush rise to her cheeks,

'Best role models ever,' she replied with her cheeky smirk and Chloe chuckled,

'Seriously?'

'beats a dad who wasn't there and a mother with a drinking issue,'

'So four pizza loving ninja turtles brought you up?'

'Who else could? Besides, if they hadn't, you wouldn't have this badass sat opposite you,' Beca teased,

'Cocky,' Chloe shot back, meeting Beca's grin,

'I thought you liked me!' Beca mocked a shocked face, trying to make her tone sound as hurt as she could,

'Oh shut up Mitchell.'


	8. No Sleep Tonight

The week leading up to the mixer gig was a long one, in Beca's opinion. She'd never had such a jam packed week before. From Bella's rehearsals every day, for 2 hours, to the cardio for an hour every other day and then the hours worth of philosophy tutoring and the radio station, Beca was more tired then she'd ever been before. The only thing that made it bareable was half the things she had to do involved that redhead who wouldn't stay out of her mind the rest of the time.

Chloe was a huge distraction, not a bad one, she was defiantly a good one. But a distraction none the less. She was a good teacher, she always explained things and was extremely clear when Beca got stuck on certain things, and she rewarded in the best kind of way. The only way Beca had become accustomed to now with the redhead. She'd teach, or push with the cardio and afterwards there would be kissing. A lot of kissing. And Beca loved it, though she tried not to admit it to Chloe.

They where currently taking a break from the Philosophy study at that moment, lying side by side on Beca's single bed, kissing heavily. Beca's hands had found their way up underneath the redheads pink top, brushing her breasts through her bra while Chloe moaned softly into her mouth, one of her legs hooking over Beca's, holding the smaller girl against her in a tight grip. Beca kissed her with ease, her tongue sliding over Chloe's lips and into her mouth, dancing with the redheads tongue, an intricate, now well practised, dance, one where they knew each others moves and tangoed with ease.

Chloe wound her digits into Beca's chocolate brown hair, tugging softly, scraping her nails against the girls scalp lightly, drawing a small noise of pleasure from Beca. The kiss grew more heated, Chloe rolling them till she lay atop Beca, her legs either side of the smaller girls hips, her crotch grinding down onto Beca's. The smaller girl could feel the heat in her own groin, never mind Chloe's. There was a thin line of sweat across both of the girls skin, their breath was ragged, small noises and tiny groans coming from them both as they franticly kissed one another, their hands tugging at their clothing. It was becoming more and more intense and harder and harder not to strip down and do the dirty. It was Beca who broke the kiss, planting her hands firmly on Chloe's shoulders and pushing the redhead up slightly,

'Chlo...?' she made the girls name a question, biting her lower lip slightly. She could see the lust in Chloe's eyes grow as she did so and instantly stopped, frowning hard,

'What are we doing?'

'Making out, or is this not how you kiss where your from?' Chloe teased, leaning down to kiss her again,

'Woah, stop, stop, I'm serious, what are we doing? Are we a thing now? Or is this just us killing time between everything?' Beca pushed at the redhead till she was able to sit up without Chloe straddling her,

'Oh. You want to have the talk?' Chloe's eyes dropped down to her lap, where her hands gathered together, her fingers twisting together,

'Yeah, yeah I guess so. I mean, I like doing this, I like the tutoring lessons, I kinda like the cardio, with you at least, you look great in those jogging pants, so, so great dude. And Bella's, well its bearable, but this, when we're alone, its all...coupley...are we going down that street?' Beca asked, her voice soft and careful, just in case Chloe really didn't want a relationship at all, and somehow, deep down, that scared Beca.

A lot.

She really liked Chloe, a lot more then she'd ever liked any other girl she'd fooled around with. Somehow this redhead wonder had gotten under Beca's skin and was refusing to get out. Next to her, Chloe shifted around slightly, still staring at her hands in her lap.

'I dunno Beca, I wasnt really expecting this kind of talk right now, I just - ' Chloe started and Beca cut her off, knowing exactly where the sentence was going.

'I get it, its a fool around thing, dont worry,' Beca's heart sank into her gut, her whole body language changing in a matter of seconds, 'I get it,' she mummbled, drawing her knees up to her chest,

'I've got to go,' Chloe muttered, checking the clock on her cellphone before gathering up the text and note books and stuffing them in a messy pile into her bag. She stood and headed for the door, hesitating as she reached it,

'Chloe..' Beca started, standing up in a fluid motion, the redhead turned, and moved towards the smaller girl quickly, brushing her pink lips against Beca's before leaving just as fast as the kiss had happened.

###

She felt awful. Absolutely and utterly terrible. Why couldn't she just tell Beca that she was scared, the she did was a relationship, she wanted to be with Beca, completely, she was just scared, because her heart wasn't full healed yet, her emotions not completely right.

Shay had well and truly fucked her up. Chloe kicked her heals against the corridor floor as she headed away from Beca's dorm room. She felt awful for running out on the brunette, but she didn't know what else to do. She hoped that Beca knew the leaving kiss was a sign that she wanted more, but with the way she'd closed off so suddenly with her, Chloe wasn't sure the younger girl was going to come anywhere near her any time soon. Chloe shook her head, making her way to the Coffee Cup, intent on doing a shift there to take her mind off her stupid emotions. Chloe reached the Coffee Cup, the door chiming as she entered the establishment. She headed straight over to the counter and slipped behind it, dropping her bag in the cupboard and grabbing the green apron that was hers from the hook on the wall,

'Hey Chlo,' her back froze up as Violet's voice chimed up. The redhead turned to meet the gaze of the girl who resembled Beca far too much, Violet was one of those girls who hooked up but didn't want much more. Chloe had been a hook up briefly, but not since her and Beca had started their thing had Chloe seen Violet nor Tom on the side. It had just been Beca.

'Hi Vi,' she replied,

'Haven't seen you around much lately,'

'Oh you know, Bella practise and such had kept me busy..' Chloe trailed off, putting her focus into cleaning the milk steamer connected to the far to complicated coffee maker. Violet leant on the counter, watching the redhead as she worked, Chloe could feel her eyes on her as she worked, wishing the other girl would just leave her be. But that wasn't so,

'I hear that Sigma Beta Theta is having a mixer this Saturday, you gonna be there again?' Violet asked,

'Yeah, with the Bella's,'

'I meant afterwards, for the party they always throw, you went last year, got pretty wasted if I remember correctly, Shay always talks fondly about that night,' Chloe turned and met Violets smirking face. She tried so hard to forget that drunken night that had resulted in something she really, really didn't want to remember. She'd been so drunk, on alcohol and Shay, that it didn't even cross her mind to say no when Violet go involved. It was a bad night for Chloe. And truly bad memory.

'I don't know, I don't even thing I'm invited after last year,' she'd also thrown up, a lot.

'Oh you'll be invited, don't worry,'

Chloe felt horribly shaken after her little meeting with Violet, the memory's of last years mixer and the events that had happen after her own mass intake of beer, tequila and Jeagermister, it was a bad memory, she'd almost forgotten about it all, but Violet of course had to reminded her about the impromptu three-way she, Violet and Shay had been apart of.

She'd high tailed it out of the Coffee Cup as quickly as she could, using the back entrance to get away from Violet and any more of her LGBT cronies, instantly feeling bad that she was neglecting her own LGBT duties at the moment. But Aubrey was demanding a lot of time for the Bella's to try and become the old Bella's again, which didn't seem to be working. Chloe sighed and tugged her jacket tighter around herself, heading off campus, she had a doctors appointment, and she was going to be late, she already knew that.

###

After the fiasco that was the Bella's performing at the Segma Beta Theta mixers, finding out she had vocal nodules and then admitting it, Chloe hadn't felt like going to their usual huge party afterwards, that and Violets reminder of what had happened the year before had drawn up memories of a certain tall raven haired woman once more. Chloe wanted nothing more then to rid herself of the memory of Shay, but it was proving difficult. She wished she hadn't been so devoted to the other girl, or even gone so far with Violet, then she'd be with Beca, not scared and guilt ridden. But she wasn't with Beca, regardless of how much she was falling for the younger alternative girl.  
So Chloe curled up on her bed, staring blankly at the film that played on her laptop. One of her favourites as well, an old 80's film called "Some kind Of Wonderful" it wasn't by John Hughes, her favourite 80's director, but it was the same style. And it had just the right amount of pretty and alternative girls in it.

Man, I've got it bad, Chloe thought to herself, realising the Beca was slowly over taking her thoughts. She wondered what the short brunette was up to, they hadn't really spoken since the other day in her room, and even earlier at the mixer, when Beca had shown concern about her nodes, they hadn't spoken much afterwards. Chloe had high tailed it back to her room with Aubrey, who had been worrying over her solo a little too much. Aubrey had since headed over to the Segma Beta Theta party, with the intent to keep an eye on the other Bella's who'd gone and the Trebels who would no doubt be there. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if Beca had gone to the party.

It was then that her phone buzzed loudly next to her head, Chloe grabbed it from her desk and clicked open the text message.

[11.23] Bree - I think you should get down here.  
Then another came through.

[11.24] Fat Amy - Come on Red, come party with the Bella's!

Another. And the most unexpected.

[11.25] Unknown Number - I'm surprised your not here, you used to love the frat parties

###

The music was loud. Bad.

The bodies where close. Bad.

The alcohol was free. Good.

Beca was drinking quite fast and quite heavily and she didn't care, she was happily surprised to find the party had an unlimited supply of good whiskey. Her favourite.  
The mixer gig earlier that day had gone terrible, despite the amount of time and effort they'd put in practising, Chloe didn't want to be a relationship with her, despite the time and closeness they'd began sharing, and several random girls had been telling Beca, in her drunken haze, what Chloe had been like the year before at this very party. As far as Beca could piece it together, in her drunken state, Chloe had been in a relationship with the tall girl with raven hair who was currently stood talking to the head of the frat, and had some sort of three way with another girl, the same girl who was telling Beca the story right then. The alt girl couldn't help but notice how this girl, Violet, looked a hell of a lot like herself, it was almost like looking in a mirror.

It was kind of unnerving. But the main issue Beca kept thinking was how Chloe had been this promiscuous girl the year before and now she'd run away at the mere hint of a relationship. What had happen with the raven haired girl? As Beca chugged back another whiskey shot from the red plastic cup, her mind swam, and the raven hair girl started to approach her. She was pretty, in a sort of dominant way, she had an air of "I'm better then you" about her, dressed in leather pants and leather jacket, she clearly didn't go to Barden any more, she looked too old, too self important. Then she was stood in front of Beca,

'You must be Beca,' she said, her had a Texan twang to it, her graze was hard and sober. Beca nodded slightly, swaying to the music,

'I'm Shay, I hear you and Chloe are quite close,'

'I guess,'

'Chloe used to be my girl,' the taller woman declared,

'Well she ain't my girl,' Beca mumbled, taking another swig of her beer, 'not at the moment anyway,' the words slipped out with out Beca realisation,

'Oh is that right?' The taller girl questioned, grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her away from the party, she pulled her outside and into the cold air, giving Beca a slight shock to the system, as they came to a halt Shay span to face the smaller girl, 'Chloe's mine, no-one else's, got that?'  
'Heh dude, no, I don't get that. And you don't have anything to do with her any more, far as I'm concerned,' Beca scoffed, pushing away from Shay, she intended to head back into the party, find a bottle of Jeagermister or maybe some tequila, but Shay stopped her, the taller girl gripped the front of Beca's shirt and twisted it in her hand, pulling the smaller girl close, getting their faces as close as possible,

'I don't like you and I don't like you messing with my things,' Shay hissed into Beca's face,

'wow, where you and Aubrey separated at birth?' Beca laughed drunkenly, her mind a haze as Shay dropped her and went flying backwards, the forms of Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Jesse, surprisingly, pulling her away from Beca. She giggled and fell to her ass, hiccuping slightly, she was extremely drunk. Chloe running out on her had hit her pretty hard.

So when the redheads face swam in front of Beca's eyes, she didn't believe it, 'I really like you, like a lot, and you ran away. It made me sad,' the younger girl mumbled, reaching out to stroke Chloe's,

'Oh she's so drunk,' Jesse mumbled somewhere in the background,

'Totally,' Fat Amy chimed in,

'Ill take her back to my – her dorm room, get her sorted out,' Chloe mumbled, trying to pull the smaller girl up. It took Chloe and Jesse a few minutes to get Beca onto her feet, and even longer to get her back to her dorm room, thankfully her ever pleasant room mate, Kimmy Jin, wasn't about anywhere to bother them and make the most annoyed of noises,

'Thanks Jesse,' Chloe said softly as he helped haul the drunken girl onto her bed and tug a blanket over her,

'No problem, she's a cool kid, looks a little messed up, but she's a cool kid,' Jesse nodded slightly and met Chloe's eyes, 'She's got a thing for you,' he said softly, his eyes sad, Chloe nodded softly and sat on the side of Beca's bed, smoothing the girls hair away from her face,

'I know.'


	9. Teenage Dream

It had been a little over a week since the disaster of a frat party and Beca had hardly seen Chloe, to speak to her, never mind anything else. She was starting to really want to see her, to feel her arms around her, her lips against her own. Which meant that Beca was starting to accept that she was really into Chloe.

Which to Beca, was a big deal. She was never that "into" other girls, she had girlfriends, fooled around and such, but never let her emotions get the best of her, and here she was, missing a certain red head who made her stomach flutter with a million butterflies when she looked at her with those bright icy blue eyes.

But with the distractions of the Bella's rehearsals, which had grown far more gruelling since the mixer gig, Beca had managed to keep her mind distracted, even when Chloe looked at her with that gaze of longing and all she wanted to do was grab her.

Currently Aubrey was running through even more harmonizing techniques, having paired up the Bella's to work with one another. Beca's heart had sank when Chloe got paired with the almost mute Lilly, she usually got Chloe to herself, but not today it seemed. But she was with Cynthia Rose, who was pretty cool, she was laid back and had a pretty wide range of shirts which Beca liked, and her voice was beautiful, Beca often wondered if Cynthia Rose would let her sample her voice on one of her mixes.

As they worked through "ooohs" and "ahhhhs" Beca let her eyes wander over to where Chloe was trying to get a noise out of Lilly, and was still having no luck it seemed. She wore a long sleeved top today, it was blue and grey stripped, just finishing above her jeans clads buttocks, which was as lovely as always, Beca smirked slightly to herself and Cynthia Rose frowned, following the shorter girls gaze,

'Its kinda obvious, you know, if your trying to hide it,' She said, making Beca jump,

'What?' the brunette shot back and Cynthia Rose smirked,

'You have a thing for Chloe, its really kinda obvious, you have like this massive lesbian boner for her,'

'Oh thank god you didn't call it a toner!'

'What's a toner?'

'Something Aubrey came up with, a musical boner or some bullshit like that,'

'Weird, but yeah, its obvious you to are into each other. Are you ever gonna do something about it? Cos I''d kinda like it if everyone stopped skirting around me for being gay and got on with it,' Beca felt her blush rise into her cheeks, dropping her gaze to the floor,

'I dunno dude, I mean, I like her, and I'm not used to liking people in the way I like Chloe, but I'm scared she don't like me the same amount, you know?'

'Hey, come on, I've been trying to get into Stacie's panties for awhile now, I know how you feel. Just lay it out flat, tell her, and don't back down!' The other girl placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, in a soft, supporting way, her smile was kind and warm and Beca couldn't help but grin back at her,

'Thanks CR,'

###

They'd now moved on to stacking and sorting the vinyls in the radio station, sorting through the different era's and genres, which involved a lot of messing around from Jesse, who seemed to be determined to make Beca laugh that afternoon. He kept holding up the Vinyls to his face, and then pulling them away to reveal a different face he was pulling each time. He had that kind of face that could pull all sorts of angles and still be quite hilarious each time.

Eventually he managed to make Beca grin and he smiled broadly, perching himself on the edge of the no-sex desk,

'So how you feeling after your little alcohol adventure last week?' he asked, turning over a casset tape in his hands. Beca grimaced slightly, taking in a deep intake of breath and rolling her eyes,

'Oh you know, massively sore head for a few days, some hurt pride, not really remembering a lot of what I did,' she trailed of,

'Oh you nearly got into a fight with Chloe's ex,'

'I did?' Beca worried her bottom lip and swallowed dryly, maybe that's why Chloe wasn't really talking to her,

'Yeah and then me and Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy got rid of her. Do you really not remember anything?' He questioned, flipping the casset into the air and dropping it on the floor, at that point Luke came out of his booth, frowning at Jesse. There was a brief alpha male contest in which Luke won by simply showing off his far too toned stomach and demanding that Jesse fetched him a cheese burger.

Being the younger and slightly more squishy male, Jesse didn't have a choice but to comply, leaving Beca alone in the station with Luke. Again she worried her lip, grabbing a USB drive from the rucksack and heading towards the booth that Luke had disappeared into again,

'No freshmen in the booth,' the British male called over his shoulder as Beca put a single foot inside, she cured under her breath and cleared her throat,

'I just wanted to give you my new mix if that's okay,' Luke turned in his chair and smiled softly, feeling slightly bad that he hadn't listened to any of her other mixes as of yet, he meant to, she was cute, even if she was gay, and she worked hard, he just kept forgetting. As Beca tossed the USB in his direction, the brit caught it with ease and tossed it onto the pile of other USB's on his desk. Beca smiled sheepishly and backed out of the booth, intent on going back to the vinyls when Jesse stomped back in, he tossed a cheese burger to Beca and moved on to the booth.

The brunette couldn't help but grin when she heard Luke call out the usual line of "No freshmen in the booth" when Jesse entered, and the excited laugh over cheese burgers. Once Jesse had finally returned to the vinyl stack, Beca eyed him,

'So how bad was the drunken Beca?' she asked and Jesse smiled a little,

'Well, you had no control over your feet, or mouth, or hands. Especially not around Chloe,'

'Chloe was there? Oh my god Jesse! Why haven't you told me any of this sooner?!' Beca threw the balled up greasy paper from her cheese burger at her friend quite forcefully and he grinned wider,

'She likes you! And you like her! Oh my sweet aca-gods! Your gonna have little aca-lesbian babies! Oh dibs on uncle!'

'be serious here dipshit, what happened?'

'okay, okay, we got you back to your dorm room, tucked you all in and then Chloe stayed with you,'

'All night?'

'I assume so,' Jesse smirked and took a large bite out of his cheese burger, 'Can I be there when you ask her out?' he said through a mouthful of meat and Beca shot him a dark glare.

###

The redhead slammed through the Sigma Beta Theta frat house, shoving open doors to her left and to her right, till she came across the man she was looking for. She frowned hard and punched the frat leader square in the chest,

'Where is she Tom?' she demanded, glaring at him,

'Huh? Who?' Tom replied, pushing himself against the wall he'd been cornered in, his soft eyes looking franticly scared of the raging Chloe,

'You know who. Where is Shay?' Chloe demanded once more, hands on her hips, glaring at him as darkly as she could. The redhead liked to think that she looked quite menacing right then, but she knew that standing at 5 foot and 4 inches didn't make her very menacing next to the 6 foot that was Tom, the football player she used to hook up with. But still, she stood her ground, keeping her glare in place and her hands on her hips until he gave up the information about her ex girlfriend.

Within a few minutes Chloe was striding across the Barden campus, heading into town to the bed and breakfast that Shay was staying at. She had decided the day after the frat party that she would confront the tall girl and have it out with her. To tell her to leave her alone, to leave Beca alone, to have her go back to LA and never stick her nose in her business again. But it had taken her nearly a week to bring up the courage to do so. And now she was doing it. She was heading to Shay and she was going to stand her ground.

She hoped.

Slamming through the quaint little bed and breakfast, Chloe found Shay leaving the room she had rented, suitcase in hand,

'Oh good your leaving, so I don't have to tell you to do that!' the redhead snapped and Shay blinked, shocked,

'What?'

'I don't want you to come Barden. Ever. I don't want to hear from you. Ever again. And if you go anywhere near Beca ever again, I will destroy you,' Chloe hissed, her eyes dark with anger, 'You have no part in my life any more, and never will, ever, ever again Shay. You mean nothing to me any more,'

'Well that's good to know, I suppose,' the taller woman said, a slight smirk playing on her lips. Chloe made a small noise of annoyance and threw her hands into the air, Shay, being the woman she was, took that as an invitation and ducked her head forward, brushing her lips to Chloe's. Within mere seconds, the redhead was pushing her ex girlfriend away from her with such force that Shay hit the corridor wall behind her,

'No! No, you don't get to do that! Only one person get that's now!'

'Oh, let me guess, its that Beca girl?'

'Your damn right it is, your damn right!' Chloe called over her shoulder as she strode away from Shay, leaving her ex in the past, the determination to make Bea her future in her mind.

###

Chloe grinned broadly as she spotted Beca, sitting under her usual tree on the quad, Jesse was with her, the boy who had helped Chloe carry Beca back to her room the night before. They where drinking from juice pouches, discussing something in-depth, laughing at one another. Chloe strode across the quad towards them, her grin plastered to her face.

'Hey guys!' she said in a chirpy voice, waving slightly as she approached them. Jesse waved back at her, where as Beca jumped to her feet, and enveloped herself against Chloe. She wrapped her arms tight around the older girls body, hugging Chloe to her,

'I've missed you,' the smaller girl mumbled into Chloe shoulder, and the redhead grinned wider, Jesse winked at her over Beca's shoulder, giving Chloe just the right signal.

'I've missed you too Beca, far too much, I'm sorry I haven't been around much this week,' the redhead said softly, prizing Beca away from her so she could perch on the grass with Beca and Jesse, the dark haired boy grinned softly, watching the two women converse, not in the slightest bothered that they'd forgotten he was there,

'Don't be sorry! Jesse told me that you stayed with me that whole night I was drunk, thank you,' Beca smiled,

'I wasn't going to just leave you there by yourself, I care too much about you to do that,' Chloe returned the smile, her cheeks flushing almost as red as her hair,

'Oh is that right Beale?' Beca flashed her best cheeky smirk and Chloe chewed her bottom lip,

'You know its right, hey, um, you know how you wanted to talk the other week? About the relationship stuff?'

'Yeah?' Beca's voice went very soft as she said the one word, her stomach flipping over with butterflies, much like Chloe's own stomach was doing,

'I think we should have that talk. And why is there a candle here?"


	10. No Diggity

Chloe had never felt so happy. Everything seemed to be going her way. She'd managed to find time for the LGBT group, organised a Pride walk, bake sales and a free coffee morning for the newer students of Barden to be more aware of the LGBT group on campus, all while still managing to attend all the Bella's practises, do tutoring lessons and cardio and then spend free time with Beca. As well as keeping her own grades at a fluid top grade.

Chloe Beale was on top of the world right now. The Bella's seemed to be getting somewhere with songs and routines, Beca had stopped annoying Aubrey so much and vis versa. Everything was going so well. 

Even though her nodes where driving her insane, her throat hurt every time that she sang, and continued to hurt for the rest of the day afterwards, but Beca was helpful, she constantly asked her if she wanted tea, or honey and lemon mixed together, she'd recently discovered the Chloe had a thing for Reeces Pieces and each time they met up she had another packet of them for Chloe. She never skipped or forgot to bring some. Proving how sweet Beca really was underneath it all.

The two where currently sat under their usual tree, Beca was playing on her MAC while Chloe reread one of her text books for the 1000th time. The silence was comfortable and easy, they found that they didn't have to talk every time they where with one another to be happy.

'What's up weirdos!' Jesse's voice appeared from no where, drawing the two out of their own worlds and into a shared one as the boy knelt down between them, passing them both a juice pouch to their surprise. The boy began to unpack his rucksack, pulling out blankets, more juice pouches, a pile of DVDs and a candle,

'Is that a candle again?' the redhead asked, picking it up and examining it slightly, 'and you call us weirdo's,' she muttered. Jesse had become somewhat of an accustomed presence, he knew of Beca and Chloe's relationship, unlike many others, and quite often joined them under their tree on the quad. He'd chat music with Beca, and then serious school based stuff with Chloe, he was much like their pet puppy dog in some ways.

'What's this?' Beca questioned as Jesse got comfortable on the ground,

'As much as I enjoy stacking CD's with you, and I do, more then life, I figure we could do some other fun things, that don't make us wanna kill ourselves, right?' the boy replied, smirking,

'You want more fun then hanging out with us under this tree Jesse?' Chloe shot back, feinting a hurt look,

'Yeah, I guess,' Beca mumbled, opening the juice pouch she still held,

'So I brought some movie's, Jaws, ET, the breakfast club, rocky and Star Wars,' Jesse tossed them onto the blanket lightly, 'best scored and sound tracked movie's of all time,' he finished, with a large dorkish grin. Chloe lent forward and scooped up The Breakfast Club,

'We should watch this, we should totally watch this,' the redhead said with a soft smile to Beca,

'Why?'

'Because its my favourite movie of all time,' Chloe said, hugging the DVD to her chest. Jesse grinned at the redhead and went on to explain he wanted to score movies when he grew up, to work in the music and movie business was his dream, he wanted to bring people to tears and sweep them off their feet all at once,

'Wow, you must sweep your girlfriend off her feet all the time,' Beca mused and Jesse shook his head,

'Oh I don't have a girlfriend,'

'What?' the brunette frowned at him in disbelief,

'No, I really don't,'

'But you have juice pouches and Rocky!' both girls said in unison, giggling almost right after,

'Oh you two make sick!' Jesse laughed as Chloe and Beca grinned at one another,

'Okay so what do you wanna watch first?' Jesse said quickly, changing the subject of his lack of girlfriend,

'Breakfast Club!' Chloe cried out, waving the DVD in the air,

"Can we do something else? We could relive my parents divorce,' Beca said, in her most deadpan voice, her eyes pleading for any other activity. Chloe could think of one or two she'd like to be doing with Beca right then, 'or visit a gynaecologist?' the alt girl continued,

'I thought that was our thing?' Chloe smirked, and laughed, trying her best to recreated Beca's signature smirk,

'What do you not like movies or something?' Jesse questioned, confusion covering his face,

'Like, no movies?' Chloe couldn't help but join in as Beca shook her head, sipping quietly at her juice pouch,

'Wait, I saw a porno at a high school party, I liked that movie. Had a great plot and everything,' Beca smirked and sipped her juice again,

'What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies?' Jesse ignored when she had said, he seemed genuinely hurt by this revelation, 'not liking movies is like not liking puppies!' the boy made a rather strange comparison and Beca grinned wide,

'I much prefer pussy,' she teased and Jesse glared,

'This is no time for gayness Beca, this is serious stuff!'

'Alright, alright, movies are fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end. They can be so predictable too, like the guys get the girl, that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father, really, really predictable. Other then TMNT, now that's a classic film," the small girl shrugged and sipped her juice pouch again as Jesse mumbled about the endings being the best part of the movie.

'Jesse, I think Beca needs an education,' Chloe said softly, nudging the boy, he looked up, his eyes coming to light with an idea,

'A movie-cation! Oh Chloe we need to give her one!'

'Yeah right, in between Bella rehearsals which are always fun!'

'Oh speaking of which, are you guys getting ready for the riff off?' Jesse asked, looking between the two girls,

'What the fuck is a riff off?' Beca questioned, her face twisted with confusion.

'Wait, are we just gonna ignore the fact that Jesse has a candle in his bag? Again?"

###

'So what is a riff off?' Beca asked as Chloe flopped down onto her bed, they'd left the quad and headed back to Chloe's dorm room, the redhead intent on making Beca watch The Breakfast Club,

'Nothing special, we all get together, all Barden's acapella groups, and we have like a competition, we sing at each other, connecting one song to another, its fun, bit of a challenge, and sometimes there are decent prizes,'

'Wow, sounds kinda lame,' Beca mumbled as she dropped onto the end of Chloe's bed. The redhead made a noise of annoyance and kicked her foot into Beca's thigh, sending the smaller girl flying off the edge of her bed. Beca yelled out as she hit the floor, glaring at Chloe over the edge of her bed,

'Your kinda lame,' Chloe said with a smirk, moving to lie on her front so she could look at Beca over the edge of her bed,

'well your kinda weird,"

'Are you already regretting me agreeing to this couple thing?' Chloe teased, sticking her tongue out at her newly acquired girlfriend. Beca grinned and stood up, watching as Chloe rolled onto her back, beaconing the brunette onto the bed. Beca complied with her usual sly smirk, straddling Chloe's waist and lowering herself down to lie atop her. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Beca's head rested on Chloe's chest, the older girl running her fingers through the younger girls hair, just listening to one another breath,

'You know you have a fantastic voice you know, I just wish Aubrey would let you take a solo or something,' Chloe said softly, still winding the chocolate brown tendrils of Beca's hair around her fingers. Beca said nothing, she wasn't used to compliments in such manners, she never used to sing in front of anyone, and never, ever, dreamed she'd be apart of some sort of singing group, never mind acapella, 'you know since my nodes are seriously starting to hurt, maybe you could take my solo?'

'Your kidding right?' Beca pushed up, leaning above Chloe now, looking her dead in the eye, 'I think Aubrey would rather hang me then give me your solo!' the smaller girl said, her voice a little shrill with shock. Chloe smirked and brushed her fingers against Beca's flushed cheeks,

'Your cute when your flustered,' she said simply, tracing Beca's lips with her thumb lightly, the alt girl frowned and nipped at Chloe's thumb. This action must have been some sort of code for kissing, because within seconds, Chloe was wrapped around Beca, their embrace was deep and long, their hands running over and under clothing, their bodies pressed together as tight as possible. The kiss was deep and passionate, filled with things they didn't say but meant so much.

Their bodies didn't break apart, not even when they shed their shirts off and Chloe reached down to undo Beca's belt of her jeans, she was kissing along the youngers girls collarbone, unzipping the jeans when the dorm room door slammed shut,

'You have to be kidding me,' Aubrey said, staring down at the two.


	11. Broken Wings

Chloe was sat on the edge of the derelict pool, where hours before they'd had the riff off. She was smiling happily to herself, going through how Beca had absolutely smashed No Diggity and had every acapella group singing along. It had been so awesome, to actually see everyone together getting behind one tiny brunette, no rivalry or competition till Justin had declared the Treblemakers the winners, then it had all fallen to anarchy.

Which made Chloe both sad and pissed off, Beca had been amazing, finally showing Aubrey what she could do, and damn that girl could rap. It had make Chloe's heart swept and her lowers clench, to see Beca so confident in the words she sang. But of course, Aubrey didn't like it and had blamed Beca for them loosing, only by a technicality that was clearly made up there and then,

"If you stare any harder at the pool floor, your going to burn a hole in it," Beca's voice floating over Chloe and she turned, eyes bright, to smile at the brunette. In turn it drew a wide grin from the short girl, who dropped a brown paper bag besides Chloe and handed her a bottle of Jeagermister, "I figured you'd be here, hungry and thirsty, so I brough Thai food. Have you ever had Thai before?" Beca asked as she dropped down next to her girlfriend, rooting through the brown bag to stack up some take away boxes till Chloe had chopsticks in her other hand,

"I've never had Thai before," Chloe said, opening one of the boxes and peering inside, taking in the sweet smell of Oriental food, "Why Jeagermister? It's not really a complimentary drink for food,"

Beca smile and shrugged, taking the bottle, opening it quickly and taking a quick swig,

"Well that's 'cos I figured you'd be bummed cos we lost, which I am really sorry about. I thought we'd be in for a shot, especially when everyone started singing. Then that bullshit rule about natch words, urgh, just my luck really. Now Aubrey hates me more," the brunette sighed and stuck her chop sticks into the noodles, twirling then around till she had a good portion on the end,

"Aubrey's just got a stick up her butt ever since the ICCA's, it's not your fault. You where amazing," Chloe cooed, leaning over to take the green bottle and pressing a kiss to the girls blushed hard and stuffed her mouth full of the noodles.

###

There was a light tap to the dorm door that Beca didn't hear. Nor did she hear it when Jesse crept onto the room and started watching her work on her music over her shoulder. The brunette only realised he was there when she turned slightly and screamed right in his face. The boy yelled in shock, Beca screamed and they both fell about laughing once they realised neither was a threat,

"What the fuck dude?" she asked, slipping her headphones down to her neck, Jesse smiled and shrugged, dropping onto Beca's small bed,

"Chloe said you guys where having a movie night and asked to borrow The Breakfast Club, so I came to drop it off. You know you cuss alot right?" He said simply, rotting through his bag to produce the DVD, Beca frowned at it as he set it down on the side, before turning back together desktop which was still thriving with colour and music,

"I don't cuss alot, it just slips out occasionally," she muttered, saving what she'd been working on,

"is this it then? The mighty hidden secret life of Beca Mitchell?" Jesse asked, shuffling slightly closer to the desk, peering at the music programme again. Beca slid across the floor on her rolling chair to block his view, glaring darkly at him,

"Yes, and its extremely private dude. I don't go looking through your stuff for your private porno stash!" the brunette said darkly, still frowning hard at him. Jesse put on a date hurt face, wiping away nonexsisting tears,

"Your words cut deep Mitchell, real deep,"

"knock, knock?" cane a questioning tone from the door, one so melodical and chirpy that Beca instantly try relaxed at it. Chloe's beaming face was peering around the door, her flame red curls framing her face just the way Beca liked it. The brunette grinned at her girlfriend and showed Jesse away from the desk as she stood to greet Chloe, 

"Are you still trying to listen to the mixes Jesse?" Chloe payed as she entered the room, enveloping Beca into a tight hug. The shorter girl buried her face into Chloe neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume and placing a small kiss to the dip at her throat. The red head giggled and dropped a kiss to Beca's forehead as Jesse fake gagged on the bed,

"Right, im outta here if you two are gonna be all couply infront of me,"

"Oh save it for the wank bank," Chloe laughed as the freshmen boy exited quickly, "Now, about these mixes," Chloe said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Beca rolled her eyes and prized herself free from the hug, heading back to the desk,

"You can't tell him I let you listen, he'll only go on and on about it," the red head nodded enthusiasticly as she perched on Beca's lap, sliding the girls headphones over her ears, listening intently. As she did, Bec ran her fingers up and down Chloe's sides, till she gripped her waist just a little. The older girl got the hint, turning in Beca's lap till her legs where either side of her waist,

"I find songs with the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them all together. This Is the new baseline, this matches up the downbeats," Beca said with a smile, a look of pride on her face, as she indicated to the MAC screen want she was talking about, Chloe grinned back at her girlfriend, slightly bobbing head head to the music, Beca could hear the songs mashed together, it was Titanium and 500 miles, done by herself, "And that's me singing..." Beca trailed off, fully aware Chloe couldn't hear her speak at all.

"THIS IS REALLY GOOD," Chloe yelled, not realising and Beca couldn't help but blush and grin, tilting her head up to kiss Chloe softly, "LIKE THIS IS TOTES AWESOME," Beca reached up and slipped the headphones off Chloe's ears, kissing her again, "was I yelling?" she asked and Beca nodded, grinning,

"A little," Chloe sucked her bottom lip slightly, worrying it with her teeth as she bent her neck to capture Beca's lips with her own, mumbling a softly sorry. Beca hummed into the kiss, swiping her tounge against Chloe lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Of course the red head obliged, meeting Beca tounge with her own, beginning an intricate dance they both knew the steps too.

###

An hour or so later, and a decent lack of clothing gone, Beca was curled up onto Chloe side as the ending credits to the Breakfast Club played on her laptop,

"You see how good it is?" Chloe asked, trailing her hand softly in and down Beca's bare shoulders,

"Er, Chlo, this is the only bit we've watched," the brunette pointed out and Chloe couldn't help but giggle. They had put the DVD on, with all intentions of watching it, but somehow Chloe's shirt had fallen off, then Beca's, then kissing and roaming hands had happened. They hadn't gone all the way, again, just kissed and fumbled till they realised the end credits where on,

"This song launched Simple Minds in The U.S. It could have been a Billy Idol song but he turned it down. Dummy. Perfectly sums up the movie, equally beautiful and sad," Chloe said with the brightest grin Beca had ever seen, it made her heart flip over,

"Wow. That's amazing. You really, really like this movie, pray tell what does Judd Nelson like to eat for breakfast?" Beca couldn't help but smirk as she teased the semi naked girl on her bed,

"Like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy. And black coffee. Helps with his morning bowel movements. Much like you," Chloe ran her fingers against Beca's bare rib cage, tickling her lightly. The brunette squirmed and wiggled against her,

"You're such a weirdo,"

"It's true, I swear! I'm full of fun facts," Chloe insisted, her eyes bright as she pecked Becas lips with a quick chaste kiss. The brunette blushed hard and turned her eyes to Chloe's face as the auburn haired woman focused on the screen, watching as Bender strode across the football field, his arm punching the air as the screen froze and the credits rolled. Chloe appeared to be so into it that she did a mini fist raise right there,

"This is like the best bit. Actually I'm really starting to see the similarities between you and Bender, this guy here,"  
"he looks like a hobo. Are you calling me a hobo?" Beca said, her tone defensive,

"No, no. He's a rebel, he doesn't really know who he is, or what he's doing, he's a little lost with where he wants to be in life, but he is still true to himself," Chloe explained, kissing the crown of Beca's hair. The brunette grumbled and prized herself away from Chloe's side,

"Im not lost, I know what I want to do and where I want to go. I want to finish the year and then head to LA, you know that," the brunette said with a deffinat tone, sitting up and searching for her shirt, "Kimmy Jin will be back soon," she said flatly, throwing Chloe's button down to her. The red head scoped it up and shrugged it on, trying not to frown, working the buttons back together,

"I didn't mean to insult you Bec," she said softly, reaching out to touch her girlfriends shoulder. Beca shrugged her off and untangled herself from the bed, still not looking at Chloe,

"Yeah, yeah I know dude," she said quickly,

"I just think you should try and stick out longer then a year, your grades are picking up and you have the Bella's," Chloe reasoned, worrying her bottom lip as she pulled her knees up under her chin. Beca shifted at the end of the bed, looking anywhere but at Chloe,

"This isn't me though, Barden wasn't what I wanted to do Chlo,"

"But if you hadn't come, you wouldn't have the Bella's," Chloe murmured softly,

"Or you,," Beca replied just as soft, turning her midnight eyes to meet Chloe's sky blues, just as the door opened and Kimmy Jin entered, a troupe of her friends behind her,

"I should go," Chloe said quickly, her cheeks a brilliant red as she climbed free from Beca bed and slipped her shoes back on, the red head turned to the shorter girl, aiming to kiss her on the cheek, but Beca was already sat back at her desk, slipping her headphones on again.


	12. Dead Ringer For Love

It had taken alot of arguing and persuading but Beca had finally given in to doing the singing telegrams that Aubrey was desperate to do. The blonde had decided to reboot the supposed age old tradition of going from dorm to dorm to sing seasonal telegrams, in fancy dress, to try and up the support of students for the Bella's.

True it wasn't actually Aubrey who had persuaded Beca, but rather her skimpy witch costume clad girlfriend, who had turned up at her dorm room door, singing "Witchy Woman". It had taken the brunette alot not to jump Chloe's bones right then and there, but instead she'd had a skeleton onesie forced into her arms,

"Look, you don't even have to sing, just stand there and hand the telegraph to the student, I'll do all the work," Chloe reasoned as they walked down the corridor. Beca grumbled and scuffed the toe of her sneakers on the floor,

"Are we at least going to a party after this? Jesse said the Trebles are throwing a mascarade ball thing tonight," Beca muttered, looking hopefully at Chloe,

"Heh, if Aubrey caught either of us at a Trebel party, well you'd be gone for sure, I guess I'd only get a warning, being co-captain and all," the red head said almost too smuggly as they arrived at their destination. Chloe rapped her knuckles against the wooden door, straightened the tiny skirt that barely covered her butt and waited. It took a minute or two but finally the door swung open to someone who Beca recognised as a High-tones acapella group member. The guy blinked, took in the appearance of Chloe and his intrest perked. Chloe grinned wide and cleared her throat,

"I put a spell on you, and now you're mine. You can't stop the things I do. I ain't lyyyyyin'," Chloe crooned as Beca made the appropriate noises to accompany her, remebering the tune from Hocus Pocus quickly, the stoned guy blinked a few times, then grinned floppily,

"I love that movie," he said slowly, taking the Bella card from Beca's hand before the brunette grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her away,

"How many more?" the brunette grumbled, tugging the hood of the onesie over her head,

"23," Chloe said, all too chiperly.

###

Beca had managed to wangle herself out of the thanksgiving telegram round up purely because her father had dragged her to dinner with his wife and stepson. Beca's stepbrother and mother. She hadn't officially met her brother yet and she was alittle nervous about it. As much as she could gather, he was called Matt and was 15, that wad about it. Her father deemed or suitable for her to find out what he liked and was like by herself.

So the brunette sat awkwardly besides him as she tried to tune out the sound of her dad and stepmonster chatting away,

"Dad said you like music," Matt said besides her, shoving food around his plate with his fork, Beca blinked then nodded,

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do. I'm going to go to LA when the year finishes and become a music producer," she said quietly, feeling alittle embarrassed,

"Michael did say this to me before you started Barden, are you sure that's a good idea?" this came from Sheila, the stepmonster. Beca turned her midnight eyes to the older woman and shrugged,

"Its what I want to do, I'm good at it, plus dad said he'd help me,"

"I said I might help you, there's a difference," her father interjected, giving her a sharp look,

"You said you would! If I applied myself and joined group activities, you said you'd help! I'm doing alot better in Psychology and I've joined the Bella's," Beca couldn't help but whine. It was just like her dad to bail on something she wanted. Just like the happy family years ago that he bailed on. Besides her Matt shifted in his seat,

"If Beca gets to go to LA, can I go to Miami for spring break?"

###

[19.05] Bec - Can you come pick me up?

[19.06] Chlo - Sure. Where are you? Xx

[19.10] Bec - My dad's place. Quick before Sheila decided to pop a gasket 

###

Beca slid into the passenger side of Chloe's maroon KIA, quickly buckling her seat belt and ducking her head,

"Drive, please," The brunette muttered and Chloe obliged, if not alittle confused. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, untill Beca was sure they where we'll on their way back to Barden and away from her father's huge house,

"So, what happened?" Beca turned to look at Chloe from her slumped down position and realised the red head still had her telegram costume on. She was dressed as an Indian, the costume not much longer then her Halloween on, though this one included war paint. Beca rolled her eyes and shrugged,

"I dunno dude. Sheila has never really liked me, something about my dad already having an 18 year old so he invested more time in me then he did with Matt, or something. Then I made the stupid mistake of reminding hin that he promised to help me move to LA at the end of the year -"

"The end of the year? I thought you where staying the full three years now?" Chloe questioned, keeping her eyes on the road as she spoke. She was damn sure Beca had said she was going to stay on past the end of the year,

"Yeah, I dunno dude. I can't really decide. I kinda want to stick it to my dad now and just go," the brunette muttered, putting her sneakers up against Chloe's bonnet. The red head made a squeak and frowned hard at the road. She felt the her stomach drop out of her as she thought about Beca leaving at the end of the year, she had realised recently that she cared alot more for the tiny budding DJ then she let on. Sure it was quite obvious that they're were crushing on each other badly and most of the Bellas knew they where dating, but Chloe had never realised there was an opportunity for love in there.

Even thinking about the word made Chloe nearly stear off the road.

Beca had fallen silent, tapping her feet on the bonnet, much to Chloe's annoyance. The red head worried her bottom lip slightly, turning over words in her head, before she dared to speak them,

"If you leave at the end of the year, what happens to us?" Chloe finally muttered, in almost a Lilly like whisper. She heard Beca shuffle in the passenger seat, dropping her feet into the footwear and sitting up slightly,

"I don't know."

###

"Don't you think it's...its abit much?" Chloe asked, titling her head slightly as she eyed Stacey's telegram costume. The red head didn't know it was possible to make a reindeer slurry, but somehow the tall gymnast girl had managed it. Stacey simply shrugged and turned to the dorm door, knocking rapidly untill Beca finally tugged it open,

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, you, baby!" Stacey sung, even before Chloe could find the right backing for it Beca was grimacing and tying to force her door closed on the two,

"Wait, wait. You have to take the telegram Bec, you know that!" Chloe protested. Shoving at the door, she managed to force Beca to open it enough for the brunette to take in the slurry reindeer and the elf that was Chloe,

"Alright, alright," the brunette muttered as she took the folded envelope printed with the Bella's signature calligraphic "B". Chloe beamed and dropped a kiss to Beca's cheek,

"I'll see you in an hour?" the red asked and Beca nodded, her cheeks burning. She watched as the two Bella's practically skipped away, singing "Deck the halls" as loud as they could. Beca slid the door back into its frame and considered appologising to Kimmy Jin for the musical telegram but decided against it since her room-mate was about to leave for the Christmas break anyway.

Beca had been given the option by both her parents to go to either of their houses, but she'd opted to stay at Barden, mix and try and catch up on some of her course work for her classes. Even Chloe had offered to take her home. But after their conversation at Thanksgiving it didn't seem wise. Beca was still in two minds over what she was going to do, she wanted to stick it to her parents and go to LA, make it big and rub it in their faces, button the same breath, there wad Chloe.

The damn red head had taken residence in Beca's chest like her own heart, something she'd never truly felt before. And she was having trouble dealing with it, sure all her ex's had special places when they'd been about, but not like Chloe. With Chloe Beca felt like she could be herself, her big dumb turtle loving self. If she was honest with herself, Beca felt like she could go all the ay with Chloe and not regret it.

An hour later, Beca pulled herself out of the blanket nest she'd made on her bed to answer the rapping of knuckles against her door, and found herself face to face with her red haired elf,

"arnt you a little too tall to be an elf?" she asked with a grin,

"Well our original elf didn't feel the Christmas spirit, so you know," Chloe shot back, stepping into the roo, tugging the curled green hat from her head and kicking off the matching green boots with the bells on the tips, "after nearly two hours hearing those bells makes you want to be deaf," she groaned, dropping onto Beca's bed with a sigh, 

"Kimmy Jin gone?" the red head asked as she reclined, Beca nodded and sat cross legged at the top of her bed, still eying her girlfriends costume,

"We're all alone."


	13. Heartbeat

Chloe couldn't hold back her smile as Beca spoke softly,

"We are alone," the brunette murmured and Chloe knew that meant one thing. Kisses. And lots of them. Chloe loved kissing Beca, she loved the stolen kisses when they got to Bella practise early, the sneaky kisses in the stacks of the library, the heavy passionate ones when Aubrey wasn't about and they where at Chloe's dorm and she especially liked the ones when she knew they wouldn't be intrupted for a long time.

Then ones where they lost items of clothing and she got to touch the bare skin between Beca's bra and her jeans. Chloe wouldn't deny it but she longed for Beca to go the distance and take the step towards removing her jeans or Chloe's for that matter. The red head was getting somewhat frustrated, not that she'd push her girlfriend, but they had yet to full blown do it.

And this was in her mind as she moved towards Beca on the bed, pressing their lips together and enticing the younger girl into a long, deep kiss. It was Beca who broke it for a gasp of air,

"Chlo? Are you okay, you've got this look in your eyes," the brunette said softly, her fingers trailing Chloe's jawline. The red head nodded and ran her fingers down the line of buttons on Beca purple shirt,

"Totes, I was just thinking about something," she murmured against Beca's lips, moving in for another kiss. As she did, her fingers skillfully worked the buttons open and pushed the shirt aside, her finger tips grazing the material of Beca's bra and then her flat stomach. A few loathsome months of cardio had begun harden the muscles of the brunettes abdomen, and it drove Chloe mad with lust. Her mouth moved to ghost against Beca's jaw and throat, sucking on her pulse point lightly, her hands still tracing the soft skin of her stomach.

Beca shuddered under her touch and moaned low, her fingers threading into Chloe's hair, nails scraping her scalp. The red head nipped at Beca's collar bone, dipping down to run the tip of her tounge along the line of Beca's bra. Again Beca moaned, low and husky,

"Chlo.." she managed to say through a moan as Chloe moved them to lye against her bed. The red head lay against her, slipping a leg between Beca's, pressing her thigh up against the apex of her legs enough for Beca to feel pressure against her burning centre. Her navy eyes flustered shut as Chloe assaulted her chest and neck with kisses and bites.

Beca's mind fogged and all she could think about was Chloe undoing her jeans and giving her the release she'd been craving for months. Beca knew Chloe wasn't a novice when it came to sex, or women, and Beca was pretty confident that she could please her girlfriend right back, she just wasn't quite sure when to tell Chloe she was a Virgin.

Beca's breath caught in her throat as she felt Chloe's thigh rub prominently against her centre, her body tangled with electricity from the touched that the woman dress as an elf above her gave. Beca's eyes fluttered shut as her body instinctively ground down against Chloe's leg. She heard the red heard groan in satisfaction, moving her own hips to settle her groin against Becas own thigh.

At some point between Chloe grinding against Beca and kissing her neck, the purple shirt was removed and Beca's usual black bra unclaimed. Chloe's warm mouth found the right hardened nub and gave it a quick, sharp suck, making Beca groaned louder then ever before. Chloe whimpered at the sound as it flowed over her skin, like an electric charge. The flame of arousal within her blazed hard, her sex throbbed with need and she knew that she was wetter then ever, the constant moving of Beca's hips and thigh against her was driving her nuts, almost out of her own mind, it was taking her everything not to tear her girlfriends clothes off.

Beca whimpered as Chloe sat up suddenly, tugging the elf dress up and over her head, tossing it onto the floor with the purple shirt. Beca found herself biting her bottom lip, staring up at the beauty that was her girlfriend. All lean muscle and pale skin, Chloe stared down at Beca, smiling softly, runningher fingers over Beca's bare torso, catching hard nipple lightly, rolling then between finger and thumb. Beca arched into the touch, her hands gripping Chloe's waist tightly.

The red head wore crimson red underwear, lacey and extremely intricate in design and Beca couldn't take her eyes off it, it contrasted perfectly with her pale completion and exsentricated the mounds of her breasts, the nicely prominent hip bones and the stoned thighs that straddled Beca's own thigh. For what seemed like eternity the two stared at one another, Chloe drinking in the way Beca's hair was mussed and her cheeks flushed, Beca drowning in the way Chloe looked like she wanted to eat her,

"Chloe, I need to tell you something," Beca muttered as Chloe dipped her head to her breast, drawing a tounge over the nipple. Beca let out a garbled moan, her fingers digging into Chloe's waist,

"Mmhmm," Chloe hummed againstbher breast, twirling her nipple expertly with her tounge. Beca mowed and arched her back,

"Oh god, Chlo -" she moaned, eyes fluttering shut as her concentration wavered. Her body was on fire, burn for Chloe's touch, which came in the form of the red head popping open the button to Beca's jeans and slowly sliding down the zipper.

The noise of the zipper drew Beca back to awareness, 

"Chloe, Chlo, stop, stop," she was panicking, Chloe needed to know before they went further, Beca needed to tell her. As she pushed at Chloe's waist, pulling her attention up momentarily,

"What's the matter Bec? You look...Beca what's the matter?" Chloe sat up abruptly, her eyea wide, the lust that had filled them gone. Now she just looked concerned. Beca swallowed hard and suddenly felt very self conscious. She shifted a little and tugged her spare blanket over her exposed chest,

"I haven't..." she chewed her bottom lip. Chloe frowned slightly,

"haven't what? Shaved?" Chloe tried to smile, hoping the little joke would make the younger girl ease up. Beca shook her head, looking anywhere but Chloe's lingerie clad body,

"Er, no I did that, I just, oh man, dude this is hard to say," Chloe could see the girls blushed covering her whole face. She slipped off Beca's thigh and sat at the end of the bed, as the slow realisation crept over her. Beca pulled her now free kegs up to her chest, wrapping the blanket tightly around herself,

"Your a Virgin. Oh my, I didn't realise. I'm so sorry Becs," Chloe said softly, grabbing the purple shirt from the floor and shrugging it on, Beca briefly met the sky blue eyes. Her lips twitched into a half smile,

"that suits you," she muttered, resting her chin on her knees, sighing softly as Chloe's expression remained concerned, "I didn't know how, or when to tell you. Trust me, I want to go all the way, and with you, I just don't know when. I mean, how are you supposed to know it's the right time to do it?" Beca's shoulders sagged as she pressed her forehead to her knees. Chloe watched her girlfriend with soft eyes.

Silently the red head moved till she was hugging Beca softly, stroking her hair and kissing her cheeks,

"Im not going to force you into anything Beca, ypu decide when it's time for you, not me. You. You decide. But I have to admit, you are a massive tease."


	14. Untouched

Beca woke the next day to warm arms wrapped around her and a face pressed against her shoulder. She could hear steady breathing and just see the flame red curls out of the corner of her eye, a smile crept onto her face as she yawned and carefully prized herself from Chloe's arms.

Seeing as Kimmy Jin had gone home for Christmas and Beca wasn't, Chloe had stayed the night, mumbling some excuse about going back to her own home town of Florida. They'd spent most of the night sat up talking, Beca in one of her super too big band t-shirts. The type that's so old it's faded, she was pretty sure it was her dad's at some point, and Chloe, still in that purple shirt, buttoned up just enough so Beca could still see that perfect cleavage.

They'd talked about their home towns, Tampa for Chloe and Portmean, Maine for Beca, how Chloe's family Christnas usually consisted of all her cousins coming to her mother's house for a huge family diner, classic Christnas games and of course, caroling on Christmas Eve. Beca sadly shares how she used to have a nice, tight knit family Christmas with her mother and father and after their divorce her mother didn't really bother with much anymore. Chloe had started to tear up when Beca had demanded she stop with kisses. Kisses that changed the subject to Beca's virginal state again.

"So you really never went all the way with your ex's?" Chloe had pried,, stroking a strap hazelnut hair behind Beca's ear as they lay on their sides, facing one another on the tiny dorm bed. Beca shook her head and blushed,

"didn't feel right. Like, clearly I've kissed girls and done all the over the clothes touching, yahda yahda, but they where never long term, I guess," the brunette shrugged and Chloe smiled softly,

"you'll find the right time and person," she murmured, pressing her lips to Beca's again. They'd stayed like like for hours, untill Chloe finally drifted off, arms wrapped around Beca's waist.

Beca wanted to tell Chloe how she had found the right person, and that she was Chloe, but Beca just didn't know how, so she'd snuggled down and fallen asleep in the comfort of her girlfriends arms.

The brunette couldn't help but smile as Chloe wiggled on her bed, tugging the duvet over her head to catch as much sleep as she could. The clock on the wall said it was only a little after 10am, so Beca had time to finish Chloe's Christnas present before heading to her last radio shift before the holiday.

###

Chloe woke to an empty room. Beca's empty room, but the red head knew this was okay. She knew the freshman had a last intern shift to turn up to, they couldn't spend all day in bed, like Chloe had originally planned.

She hadn't meant to plan it, but when they had started getting hot and heavy after the telegrams Chloe's mind had gone into a whirlwind of nakedness and all day sex sessions. She wouldn't say she was desperate, but she almost physically ached to to the dirty with her girlfriend.  
So the news that Beca was infact a Virgin had knocked Chloe alittle backwards. She'd never been with a Virgin, excluding herself. She wasn't sure how to approach the matter at hand, nor tell Beca she wanted to be her first. As she sat up and surveyed the room, she worried her lip. She was still turned on from the night before, from the touching, the sight of Beca's naked upper half and the heavy petting. The kisses into the night didn't help.

Chloe felt naughty, ever so naughty, as she flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Her hands slid down her own body, tracing the lines of her hips as her right hand dipped under the material of her red panties. A muffled gasped slipped between her lips as her finger tips worked with a purpose.

In her mind she could hear the beat of Titanium, see the form of Beca beneath her, writhing in pleasure, calling her name in tune to the song. The red head moaned low, biting at her bottom lip as she slipped her fingers along herself, curving at the right moment, while her imagination ran wild. Chloe slid a finger into herself, curling it smoothly inside, hitting that spot that only she knew how to get to.

In her head Beca was nude and wanting, her body perfectly reacting to ever touch, every caress that Chloe made. The brunette cried her name, as Chloe cried out "Beca" in real time. The red heads body curved up as her orgasm built, her own fingers working faster, hitting all the spots she knew she loved. Her orgasm was close, Chloe could feel it, burning in the pit of her stomach, traveling lower as the Beca in her mind whimpered in pleasure.

"Oh-god-oh-Beca," Chloe groaned, throwing her head back as she came, writhing on her girlfriends dorm bed,

"Oh my God. Dude, you didn't!" Beca cried in almost horror from the doorway, her navy eyes wide as she stared at the dishevelled form of Chloe. The red heads eyea snapped open and she met Beca's gaze, blushing as red as her own hair,

"shit."


	15. Stand By Me

Somehow Chloe had managed to stay at Barden an extra two days, both of them spent in Beca's dorm room, lounging on the tiny bed, or peering over the brunetted shoulder as she worked on her mixes, mother of them address what Beca had walked in on two days ago. Beca couldn't get the sight of Chloe touching herself on her bed out other mind, it was crazy how one simple thing could stay in her mind. It wasnt like masturbating was a sin, Beca knew this all too well, she was no stranger to a little self love, but seeing your girlfriend doing it, while calling your name was a different matter all together. And the brunette wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up. Though Beca didn't mind, avoiding it a little longer, after all it was nice not to be alone or stuck in a room with someone who didn't really like you,

"So, have you thought anymore about what your going to do at the end of the year?" Chloe asked from her position on the bed. She was flicking through one of Beca's Ninja Turtles graphic novels, Beca's blanket wrapped around her as she yet again wore the purple button down. Beca knew she'd lost that shirt for good. She span in her desk chair to stare at the back of her girlfriends head,

"I dunno, I think I've made up my mind,"

"Oh. What have you decided?" Chloe didn't turn, but Beca noticed her shoulders stiffened. Beca had decided only the night before that she wanted to stay, and she wanted to stay for Chloe.

Because Beca Mitchell had realised she was in love with her. It had been about half 2 in the morning and Chloe had just fallen asleep after appologising again for masturbating on her bed, and as she , Beca watched her fave relax into REM sleep. How the smile still played on her lips, and she breathed softly, snuggling deeper against Beca if she moved. The brunette had a sneaky suspicion that she'd been in love with Chloe longer then she wanted to admit, but right then, watching the red head look vulnerable and soft, she knew it. This was the girl who intrupted her shower, kissed he rout of the blue, then came and found her when she was wasted at a frat party.  
The girl who tutored her untill she want failing and actually put effort into classes, who made her run laps of the campus, but rewarded her with kisses and gummy bears, the girl who got over joyed at reeces pieces and puppy dogs. And Beca was okay with all of it. And she was okay with loving her. Well sort of, she was still trying to get her head around it,

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna see what second year is like," Chloe gave a high pitched squeal and practically back flipped off the bed to hug Beca tightly to her,

"Oh God I'm so happy you said that! It's the best decision you've made!" the red head cooed a she dropped into Beca's lap, grinning ear to ear,

"Er, Chlo, you finish Barden this year don't you?" Beca asked, with a raised eyebrow. Chloe shrugged and let the question dissappear into the air,

"Anyway, more pressing manners, I actually have to leave tomorrow, since it's Christmas eve eve, so do you want your present now?" she said with a grin nuzzled Beca's cheek with her nose softly.

"I didn't know we where doing presents," Beca muttered, knowing full well that they where going to, she already had the song she'd mixed for Chloe set up and ready on her MAC. Chloe smirked and kissed her lightly,

"kidder," the red head laughed as she hopped off Beca's lap and grabbed a perfectly wrapped gift from her duffle bag by Kimmy Jin's bed. It wad a bright red with a brilliant leaf green ribbon wrapped around it. Beca eyed Chloe as she took the gift,

"Dude, did you wrap this?" the brunette turned the gift over in her hands, examining how well wrapped it was, "'cos like, I don't want to open it, it looks like a machine did it,"

"Oh stop being a weirdo and open that damn gift," Chloe huffed as she dropped back onto the bed. So Beca did, carefully, she didn't think that Chloe would appreciate her normal approach to opening gifts. Ripping and tearing till the contents where on show. So after five minutes of careful prying Beca had the most beautiful red set of Beats Headphones sat in her lap. The brunette didn't know what to say, or even how to form words. Instead, she reached across to the MAC and hit the play button, turning her eyes to the red head.

The air around them filled with the sound of Tracey Chapman singing Stand By Me, cut together with The Polices Every Breath You Take.

The two girls made eye contact as Chloe sucked at her bottom lip, her eyes twinkling as the music flowed over them, Beca fiddled with the headphone box as quietly as she could, desperate to get the beats out. With a final tug she managed to pop the lid open, to find a frame photo of herself and Chloe, sat on the grassy quad, grinning at one another, with Jesse's damn bag candle between them.  
Beca blinked down at the picture, feeling her heart swell as she raised her eyes to Chloe,

"thankyou," she mummbled as she saw her girlfriends face, soft eyes looked back at her, tears in the corners of her eyes, which confused Beca, "I can turn it off if you don't like it, I mean, like dude, I didn't know what else to get you and this just seemed right and it flowed and -" Chloe crossed the room quickly, kissing the girl who stumbled over her words, pouring everything she could into it. Beca smiled into the kiss, setting the headphones box aside and standing, wrapping her arms around Chloe as the red head treated her fingers through the darkness of Beca's hair.

The kiss deepened as they moved blindly towards the bed, Chloe's legs hitting the side as they fell backwards in a midst of kisses and laughter. Beca moved to straddle her girlfriends waist, tracing Chloe's jawline with her mouth as the red head arched dup against her, her hands trailing down Beca's side, bunching her t-shirt in her grip,

"Beca, Bec, stop," Chloe moaned, her skin on fire where Beca's lips touched,

"I think we should talk about the other day," Beca whispered onto her ear, nuzzling the skin just below Chloe's ear lobe. The red head made a low noise, her hands skipping under the shirt and against Beca's sides,

"What about...it,"

"when I caught you, on my bed, touching yourself.." Beca trailed off as she moved her fingers to start unbuttonening the shirt. Chloe tried to focus, remebering the embarrassment she'd faced when Beca had walked in on her, post orgasm, disheveled and bright red,

"I said sorry..." Chloe mummbled, shivering as the brunettes digits brushed the curve of her breast, tracing the line of her green bra,

"What made you do it, what was going through your mind?" Beca dipped her head, running a quick, wet line from her tounge over the curve of her breast, the motion sent tingles all down Chloe's body Yo pool in her centre, enraging the fire that had been quenched. It burned bright and set her skin on fire as the woman above her began to trave the contours of her body with her fingers,

"You, oh god, you," Chloe muttered, eyes flicking closed as she remembered her thoughts of Beca, nude and writhing from her touch. Her mind fogged as Beca cupped and kneaded her breasts through the bra, kissing along her stomach to the waist band of the sweat pants she wore.

The red head felt her warm tounge trace the line of her bottoms and her back bowed, "Bec, stop, or we're going to have a situation," Chloe tried to keep her voice even as she spoke, but all she felt was Beca's soft chuckle against her skin,

"Are we now?" the brunette mused as she wiggled the sweat pants down Chloe's legs in one swift motion. Chloe gasped and outlet herself into a sitting position, catching sight of the cheesiest smile Beca could muster. The brunette stood before her, sweat pants in one hand, her own tee in the other, a royal ourple bra encasing her chest,

"wow," Chloe breathed and Beca frowned,

"Dude," she simply said and Chloe smiled softly,

"We already have a situation at hand," the red head laughed as Beca dropped the clothes, crawling back onto the bed and atop the red head.


	16. Every Breath You Take

It hadn't taken Beca long to loose her own sweat pants, and for the purple shirt to come clean off, leaving both girls in just their underwear. Somewhere in the back of Chloe's mind she mused over how the green of her bra went well with the purple of Beca's, though their bottoms halves where a different story. 

Where as Chloe liked to match her bra with her panties, Beca seemed to favour the boy boxers, and today was no different. She proudly wore a pair of Batman boxers, emblazed with little yellow bat-symbols. She wasn't even phased when Chloe teased her.

"Your utterly adorbs you know," Chloe mused coyly, eyeing the boxers, Beca puffed out her chest and pulled what Chloe only assumed was her form of a superhero pose,

"No, I'm aca-amazing!" the brunette replied, smirking, dropping down onto the bed to kiss Chloe feverishly.

And that sudden confidence in bed was what lead them to Beca removing Chloe's bra one handed and sucking a nipple sharply into her warm mouth. The red head bowed against the bed, pushing her breath up into Beca's mouth and hand as her apex ground down against the girls thigh.  
They had found themselves at a stand still, touching and caressing one another, while neither seemed to find the courage to go further. Chloe longed for it, she wanted to please Beca, wanted to give her the best damn orgasm of her life, but she had to wait for Beca, Beca had to be the one to say yes.

"Oh my God, fuck, Becs, your tounge..." Chloe trailed off as the brunette whiped the said appendage quickly across the hard nub,

"Yeah, not too shabby," she murmured against Chloe flush skin, repeating the motion. The brunette loved how the little touches sent her girlfriend wild, it effected her greatly, watching Chloe writhe and moan, under and against her. It made her centre burn and Beca knew, just knew she was wetter then anything. She knew, and had known, that she was ready for this, with Chloe. And now was the time.  
As she sat back, leaned up and slipped her own bra off, much to the amazement of Chloe's, Beca dipped her head and kissed her girlfriend lightly, "I want this," she said lightly, kissing her deep before Chloe could reply.

Their mouths began and intricate dance of tounges and lips, passion and fire burning through them as Chloe rolled Beca onto the bed. The red head didn't want to go too fast, but her body wanted all of Beca. And she wanted it all now. Her hands where everywhere, cupping and tracing her breath, running down her sides and stomach, finding the edge of the batman boxers and carefully, slowly, pulling then down Beca's thighs.

They made eye contact and Beca nodded, her face flush and her chest heaving. So Chloe proceeded, kissing each bot of flesh that came on show till the brunette was nude. It took Chloe's breath away. As she dipped her head to press feather light kisses to the insides of Beca's thigh, Chloe kept her eyes on her fave, making sure Beca was still comfortable. The red head moved slowly towards the centre of Beca's need, seeing her slit glisten with slickness, and Chloe knew she'd never wanted anyone more then right then.

As she reached the apex of Beca's legs, Chloe gave the engordged bundle of nerves the slightest of flicks with her oubge and Beca made a garbled noise deep within her throat. Chloe grinned and did it again. Beca back arched and her hands drove into the flame red hair. Again Chloe did it, adding more pressure, twirling Beca's clit with expertise that Beca hadn't expected.

The brunette had never felt pleasure like it, her whole body tangled and felt like a hot flame was engulfing her. A good hot flame, one that warmed every inch of her, from her head to her toes and all centered on the red head who was tenderly paying her most intimate parts great attention. Beca couldn't stop the low noises that came from her as Chloe slid her tounge up and down, twirling and lapping at her, like the red head wanted to drink her all in.

"Are you 100% sure Beca?" Chloe's noise cut through the air, dripping with concern and uncertainty, like she expected Beca to say stop, no, not with you. The brunette took a deep breath, opening her eyes to meet the sky blue of Chloe's, and she nodded, with her breath catching in her throat,

"Please Chloe, please," The brunette moaned, her eyes closing as Chloe's right hand ran down Beca's thigh, the red head paused, momentarily, as she took in the form of her girlfriend below her. Beca hair was mussed, her cheeks flushed, her body writhing from the pleasure that Chloe was providing. The red head smiled and leant up, lying beside Beca as she placed the softest of kisses to Beca's lips, a single digits gliding over her sex, curling into her entrance.

Beca pressed into the kiss, hard, drinking it all in as Chloe began to work into her, slowly, carefully. It was gentle, tender, perfect in Beca's mind. She was wrapped around the woman she'd fallen helplessly in love with, giving her everything, kissing her, feeling her slid in and out of her steadily and Beca had no regrets.


	17. Up Where We Belong

**[12.04] Becs - Merry Christmas x**

**[12.05] Queen Beale - Merry Christmas too you too babe xox**

**[12.06] Becs - Did you change your name in my phone? X**

**[12.07] Queen Beale - what would make you say that? ;) ;* xox**

**[12.09] Beca Boo Boo - Well, I'm not sure, your majesty! I'm changing it back x**

**[12.10] Beale - Oh don't be mean! I was just trying to make you smile. Anyway, how's Barden? Xox**

**[12.13] Beca 3 - Out the usual, such fun, being all alone, ignored by your mother and pestered by your father. Fun stuff, totally missing out here Beale x**

**[12.18] Beale - I did say you could come back to Tampa with me. My parents wouldn't have minded xox**

**[12.22] Becasaurus - Yeah, I think they would have minded when I made their only daughter scream my name night after night ;) x**

**[12.26] Red head wonder - Beca! So confident that you'd make me scream :* xox**

**[12.27] Becasaurus - Maybe if you come back early, I'll prove it x**

**[12.30] Chlo 3 - Promises, Promises xox**

**[12.33] Jesse - BECAWWW mry fucking xmas dude!**

**[12.33] Chlo 3- Becs?**

**[12.34] Fat Amy - Happy Holidays Xxx [12.35] Jesse - BECAWWW becawww becawwwwww**

**[12.36] CR - hope your not killing yourself at Barden, you horn dog ;) happy Christmas xx**

**[12.35] Chlo 3 - Sweetie, are you there?**

**[12.37] Becs :* - yeah, sorry, got a mad influx of texts from the guys x**

**[12.40] Chlo 3 - Oh good. Now back to make me scream...xox**

###

Beca reclined back on Chloe's bed, stretching her back our and enjoying the feeling of being completely nude without a worry of anyone but Chloe seeing her. Somehow Beca had convinced Chloe to come back to Barden a day earlier then Aubrey, so they could make full use of Chloe's dorm room. It was bigger then Beca's and she had a double bed, so more room for activities.

Chloe reappeared then, leaning on the bathroom door frame, wrapped in a brilliant pink towel, she make a low noise of approval in her throat and Beca caught her eye,

"Perv," she said, making no attempt to cover herself up.   
Chloe smirked the same smile she had back in the shower she'd intrupted months ago, and prowled towards Beca,

"And? Who's going to stop me?" her voice was low and husky and it made Beca shiver with anticipation as the auburn haired woman prowled towards her. Stripping the towel as she went, Beca could only marvel at the sight before her. Chloe Beale was nothing short of perfect to Beca, with her hair framing her face like a fiery mane, her pert breasts, smooth planes of her stomach, leading to perfect hip bones that ran down to the lean muscles legs. Beca propped herself up on her elbows and grinned as Chloe crawled onto her bed, climbing up Beca, laying a soft kiss onto each bit of skin she came into contact with. Beca suppressed her laugh, feeling like a dork as she grinned goofing, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to reach her lips.

As she did, Beca wrapped herself around the naked woman and rolled them over, till she straddled her waist, Chloe tangled her digits into Beca's hair, moaning into the deep kiss they shared. Beca poured everything into the kiss, telling Chloe without words that she'd missed her over the Christmas period, that she'd wanted to spend every minute with her and that she'd checked her phone every other minute to see if Chloe had called or texted.  
Beca truly felt like a teenager in love, some hung she'd always called stupid before she'd met Chloe. The red head made her feel things she didn't know she could. Chloe Beale had made her fall so in love with her that Beca had yet to realise what she'd let herself in for.

"Please, please put some clothes on before I come any further into the room," Beca groaned in annoyance as Aubrey voice floated around them.

###

"That is by far the least effort I've ever seen anyone put onto a singing telegram costume ever," Jesse laughed as Beca stood at his door, Fat Amy besides her. She couldnt avoid the Valentines day singing telegrams, so there she was, in one of Jesse's own red hooded, poorly made angel wings strapped to her back holding a kids bow and arrow set,

"Dude Im obviously a rebel cupid," she said pathetically as Fat Amy winked at Benji, who looked more uncomfortable then usual. The larger girl had stuffed herself into a garish pink dress and tutu, the same terribly made wings on her back. Beca had let the other Bella do all the singing and all she did was hand over the telegrams, Beca also knew Jesse had purposefully asked for one just to see the brunette be uncomfortable with life.

"And what a wonderful cupid you make," Jesse grinned, stepping out of his room and making a move down the hallway, "You coming?" He asked, indicating for Beca to tag along. She looked to Fat Amy then to Jesse and shrugged, stripping the wings from her back and handing them to her fellow Bella.

Ten minutes later Jesse opened the front door to the Coffee Cup, leading Beca inside. He headed for a booth at the back and as Beca looked around, searching for the wild mane of hair that belonged to Chloe. With a huff to herself, Beca followed Jesse, having been unable to spot the older girl. They slid into the booth and reclined on the leather seats,

"Sooo what did you do over Christmas?" Jesse asked, with a wiggle to his eye brows. Beca eyed him,

"Seriously dude? I thought once you hit 18 you didn't do this anymore?" she said with a smirk, poking fun at him,

"Ah come on. I know you stayed here over break, did you not go see your dad?" the boy said with a soft smile and a shrug, "maybe watch any movies?" He sounded hopeful, but knew deep down he was going to be disappointed,

"actually, Chloe made me watch ELF. Guess it was alright, the main guy was kinda funny,"

"You have to see Anchorman! Oh you'll love it, wait, Chloe got you to watch it? Did she stay too?" Jesse asked, this time he cocked an eyebrow, his grin widening, "Did you two get all cosy? Try to make soke aca-gay-babies?" He teased,

"Are you going to get coffee?" Beca shot at him, avoiding the question. With an eye roll, Jesse stood and headed to the counter. Beca flicked a look over her shoulder, then scooped her phone up,

**[14.33] Beca The Marvelous - Jesse is giving me like 21 questions about what we did over Christmas break x**

**[14.35] M'lady - Did you tell him anything yet? And i did notice you changed your name in my phone this time xox**

**[14.38] Beca The Marvelous - you did too...m'lady..pfft. And no I haven't told him anything yet x**

"Ah texting the lady I see," Jesse mocked as he dropped down into the booth opposite Beca, sliding her coffee too her. She sipped it and decided that she much preference when Chloe made her coffee, it didn't taste burnt then.

"Okay, so Chloe stayed a few extra days over the break, what more do you want?" Beca shot atbhimx nursing the mug between her hands, least it was warm,

"Nothing. Your just so defensive about it that I have to assume something happen," he said with a shrug as he sipped what looked like a mountain of foam. As he pulled his mouth away, Beca couldn't help but grin at the foamy moustache he'd gained, "Your hiding something, I can tell, I have this ability you see," he eyed her, wiggling his brows as he did, which only made Beca smile more,

"Your such a weirdo,"

"Your also avoid it. Hmm. I'm going to with...you two did the dirty and it was aca-amazing," he grinned as Beca felt her blush rise,

"You know adding 'aca' infront of words isn't a thing."


	18. Turn The Beat Around

Beca was quite close to falling asleep as she ran through the choreography with the rest of the Bellas for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The only thing she was really concentrating on was the form of Chloe's pert buttocks in her gyms shorts right infront of her. It was making her throat dry and her lowers clench. Around the brunette the other Bella's where singing while Chloe struggled to hit the high note, which made everyone physically wince in pain, besides Beca, Fat Amy was panting heavily,

"You stick bitches have it easy," the Tasmanian said through broken breaths. Beca shrugged and smiled awkwardly as Aubrey rounded on them all,

"Ladies, that was better but we have a long ways to go before Regionals. Chloe, you have to be able to hit that last note," her eyes focused on Chloe in a sharp glare. Chloe shifted from foot to foot, stealing a quick glance at Beca, for reassurance? Confidence? Beca wasn't sure but she gave a lopsided smile to the red head anyway,

"I can't. It's impossible. Because of my nodes," the red head said grimly, rubbing her throat,

"Well if you can't, then someone else needs to step up and solo," Aubrey practically spat the words, worrying her hands together,

"I think Beca should sing it," Lilly spoke in a whisper, Beca only managed to hear it due to the girl being stood right behind her,

"Me too," Chloe agreed and Beca blinked, Chloe had heard Lilly and she'd agreed either her, right infront of Aubrey.

"you too, what?" the blonde said sharply, looking between Chloe and Lilly,

"Beca should take my solo," the red head said with a firm nod. Somehow Beca found herself stood beside Chloe, trying to remaster the cocky confidence she usually managed to produce when around Aubrey.

"She'd never want to," the Bella captain decided, glaring at Beca. That was the tipping point she needed, someone else assuming what she wanted,

"Oh, I'll solo. On one condition. We pick a new song and I get to do the arrangement," she gave a challenging smirk, cocking one eyebrow. Behind her the Bella's all murmured and spoke in hushed voices as Aubrey's face scrunched up in anger,

"That's not how we do things here," she shot back,

"Aubrey, maybe Beca's right. Maybe we should try something new," Chloe spoke quietly with a slight shrug of her shoulders,

"Aca-what?" Aubrey turned to her friend and glared, then rounded back to Beca, "Just because your fucking my co-captain doesn't mean you get to make demands. You will be singing "Turn the Beat Around" and that's the last I want to hear of this," the Bellas as a collective made a low "Oooh" noise and Beca was dn sure she heard Amy say something like "Oh no she didn't" But she wouldn't turn around to see, she wouldn't break eye contact with Aubrey.

"That song's tired. We won't win with that song. Look, if we pulled samples from different genres-" Beca continued definitely, trying to ignore the deep anger that was swelling within her,

"Let me explain this to you because you still don't seem to understand. Our goal is to get back to the finals. These songs will get us there. So excuse me if I don't take advice from some little alt girl with her Mad Lib beats and ear monstrosities when she's never even been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?" for a moment noone made any noise, nor movements. Beca could hear the blood pounding in her ears, her vision tunnelled on Aubrey and all she wanted to do was head butt the stuck up bitch.

"Crystal. I guess I won't solo," she almost spat the words as she turned on her heal and headed for the pile of bags and coats. The brunette grabbed her leather jacket and satchel, threw one last look at the blonde captain who had already turned to Fat Amy,

"Fat Amy?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You'll solo."

Beca gave Aubrey one last glare and stormed from the hall.

###

"This is getting exhausting," Jesse groaned as he place another perfectly organised stack of CD's onto the shelf,

"Yeah this is totally taxing on my brain dude," Beca muttered, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Jessie shot her a look and she smirked, tempting him to reply,

"Hey, Jesse, I'm starving so..." Luke cut in then, drawing both of the freshmen attention to him, he was leaning against the door frame of the booth, as casual as anything,

"You want me to get you lunch. You should lay off the burgers though," Jesse shot back as he grabbed his back pack, Luke shrugged, ruffling his shirt up to flash him with the chisled stomach. Even Beca had to appreciate that,

"I think I'm good," the Brit said with a tone cocky enough to rival Beca. The brunette grinned and turned to Jesse,

"He's good. He's real good," she said, teasingly,

"Your lucky she's gay bro," Jesse muttered as he stalked from the station. They waited a moment then creased in laughter, Beca fumbled with the stack of CD's and Luke dived forward to help her. This prompted Beca to fish the USB mix from her pocket,

"Here. This is my latest mix. Maybe you'll play this one?" she asked hopefully as he took it, turning the tiny USB drive over in his fingers,

"Yeah, okay, thanks. I'll put it with the others," the Brit promised as the station door clattered open, "Jesse seriously, I want a cheese burger," Luke yelled as he turned, coming face to face with the Chloe Beale,

"Are you still making the interns get you food? Your a cruel man Luke," Chloe laughed, stepping around hin to embrace Beca in a quick hug. Regardless of how brief the contact was, Beca managed to press a kiss to her throat. Chloe smiled and kissed her forehead,

"Guys, come on, I'm British," Luke whined as he stalked back into his booth, shutting the door with a soft click. As he did, Chloe rounded on Beca. The brunette squeaked and back peddled into the no-sex desk,

"Im really sorry about Aubrey, she was totes out of line," Chloe appologised, her eyes intense as they raked over Beca, "you'd be so amazing as the lead solo, I just wish she'd listen to what you have," the red head prowled forward, till she had an arm either side of Beca on the desk. The brunette sucked in a breath, hating yet loving how intense Chloe's eyes where on her,

"Well you and me both," she muttered, trying to keep her head clear as everything about Chloe surrounded her. The red head had changed from her practise clothes to a simple grey vest, Beca's purple button down and skinny black jeans. And damn, she looked hot. Her hair was it's natural wavy mane, framing her face perfectly, practicaly begging Beca to run her hands through it.

Chloe smirked and leant it, pressing one hot kiss against Beca's lips, the brunette shuffled back onto the desk till Chloe stood between her legs, the red head dipped her lips to tracentre Beca's jawline,

"Chlo, Chlo, stop it or I'm gonna rip your clothes off," the brunette uttered, shuddering visibly,

"technically this shirt is yours," Chloe chuckled against her neck,

"OI, oi Beale, no sex in here!"


	19. How You Remind Me

Beca couldn't help but wear a proud smirk as she walked away from the police station, she caught sight of Jesse waiting for her at the benefits the steps and grinned wide. She still couldn't believe that she'd been arrested for breaking that window and that she'd been let out that night. 

Just another mark on her growing badass lifestyle. Though after the debacle that was their Regionals performance, it was the only highlight of her night. Even the guys with sock puppets where more entertaining then the Bella's had been, in her option.

"Hey Hillary Swank in Million Dollar Baby," Jesse said with his easy smile as Beca reached him at the bottom of the steps. She gave a shrug and a motion of dusting off her Bella jacket shoulders,

"You just have to say "Million Dollar Baby." You don't have to reference the actress. I know who she is dude," Beca teased as they started to head towards the car park, where she assumed Jesse's vehicle was,

"I wanted to make sure you got it," he whined,

"Thanks for bailing me out," Beca said softly, feeling glad that she had Jesse as a best friend right then. But the boy stopped, twisting his hands together, his eyes down cast,

"I didn't," he said quietly, almost Lilly quiet. Beca frowned hard at him, and when he looked up and towards the car park, Beca followed his gaze and saw it land on her father. A very pissed off looking Dr Mitchell,

"Dude! You called my dad?! Why?! What the fuck!" Beca practically yelled the words, her body shaking with fury,

"They put you in handcuffs, Bec. It looked pretty serious-"

"That doesn't mean you call my Dad!" the brunette grumbled, cutting Jesse off. He dropped his eyes, feeling horrible, yet knowing he'd done the right thing, somehow,

"What, do you have another parent I don't know about?" He stopped himself then, knowing full well that was the wrong thing to say, Beca had briefly mentioned her alcoholic mother and he pure loathing of her, going ad far as to call her "The Incubator". "Why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here," he said softly, trying to indicate his feeling through the tone of his voice. It didn't matter, with a loud huff and the sag of her shoulders, Beca replied sharply,

"I didn't ask you to be,"

"I was trying to help. I don't see your girlfriend here!" he snapped back, just as sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't want your help. You're not my boyfriend! Gay remember!" she turned away from him and began stalking towards her father,

"Yeah, you've made that very clear," Jesse grumbled, trailing behind her.

"Dad, it's not a big deal-" Beca started as she reached her father, not meeting his eyes,

"It is a big deal. I get a call in the middle of the night telling me my only daughter got arrested for destruction of property!" her father practically roared at her. He looked dishevelled, his usual long coat thrown over what looked like pine striped pajamas. Beca grimaced as her father raised his voice, it was bad enough that they hadn't spoken since thanksgiving, and now stupid Jesse's had stupidly done the right thing and called her father,

"It was a misunderstanding. I was protecting my friends! Putting myself out there! "Making memories!" Beca stressed, quoting DR Mitchell with a dark look. Her father glared at her, moving around the car to the drivers side,

"If you think I'm paying for you to live in LA after you pull a stunt like this? Well, I'm not. Get in the car."

"Wait, don't you want to listen to what I have to say?" the shirt girl said defensively as her father opened the car door,

"Not tonight I don't." he said finally.

###

Aubrey was pacing so much that Chloe was damn sure she was going to wear a hole into the dorm room carpet. Across the room, from the pacing blonde, Chloe and all the Bella's, sat a very irritated looking Kimmy Jin, who kept shooting dark looks their way,

"If this stunt gets us kicked off the road to the semi finals, then she's out, I'm done with her cocky bullshit," Aubrey muttered, twisting her hands over and over.

"she didn't do it on purpose Bree. She was defending Amy!" Chloe piped up as Aubrey shot her the death glare, the blonde opened her mouth to reply when the dorm room door opened quietly. The short brunette stepped through, looking deflated and tired,

"Did they spray you with a hose?" Fat Amy asked, practicaly bouncing on the spot. She was sat besides Cynthia Rose, who in turn was sat next to Chloe on Beca's tiny bed. The bed that Beca and Chloe had sullied many times now, and that just made Chloe smirk, because noone knew, and it made it all the more special to Chloe. 

The red head had wanted to go get Beca from the station, she had enough cash to bail her out, but Jesse had stepped in, saying he'd do it and he'd get her home. Chloe knew she shouldn't have said yes, but with Aubrey practically crying on from the whole incident, Chloe had to get the Bella captain back to Barden.

"Find yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose teased as Beca hung up her jacket and smirked coyly. Chloe hoped to the aca-gods she hadn't. She didn't want to have to track down some probably drop dead gorgeous woman and fight for her girlfriends love.

"You waited up for me?" Beca finally spoke up, clearly touched by a the Bella's waiting in her room. Chloe couldn't help but beam, ignoring the rest of them as she stood, approaching Beca and enveloping her in tight hug,

"Of course we waited up for you," she purred into the brunettes ear, kissing just below the kobe, feeling Beca shiver against her, "it was kinda hot watching you punch a guy," she whispered, flicking her tounge against the shell of Beca's ear,

"They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience, Beca," Kimmy Jin hissed, intrupting the hug with a dark glare. Beca opened her mouth, trying to find words to shoot back Hut came up black as her room mate left abruptly. From behind Chloe came the short, sharp noise of the Bella pitch pipe and Beca rolled her eyes.

Aubrey looked livid, her hands where still twisting around, her eyes where frantic and her whole personal gave off an air of panic,

"I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting," the blonde declared as Beca prized herself away from her girlfriend and dropped down onto her desk chair, Chloe perching on the desk besides her.

"First up? Our score sheet revealed that The Sockappellas almost beat us. We need to bust our asses if we're going to make it to the Finals," Aubrey began to pace again,

"Or try a new approach," Beca muttered,

"Enough with that, Beca," Aubrey shot out, going to speak to the other Bella's, who where all focused on her,

"Wait, dude, just listen, the reason why we almost lost to sock puppets is because they took a risk. Being good isn't enough to win," the brunette reasoned, trying to please with Aubrey with her eyes,

"Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice," CR spoke up, backed up with murmurs from the other girls,

"The audience loves the Trebles. They barely tolerate us. Aubrey, we could seriously change the face of a cappella if you would just let me teach you my music!" Beca frowned to herself as she span around on the chair to face her desk set up, quickly the brunette flicked her MAC open and launched her most used programme, then she flicked on the keyboard and mixing deck, Chloe watched with amazement as her girlfriends hands and fingers worked quickly, it sent a sudden shudder over her body, remembering how nimble those fingers actually where.

"Look, I've been working on this arrangement..." Beca trailed doff as she began to hit keys, along with a few touched clicks and music started to fill the air, Chloe recognised it as Titanium mashed with 500 miles and she couldn't suppress her grin,

"I didn't know you had finished this one," Chloe said softly as Beca set the song to play without her aid. The brunettes face burst into a wide grin and a slight blush as she met the red heads eyes. From the bed all the Bella's where bobbing their heads, Jessica and Ashley had even started harmonising along with the beat.

Everyone was drawn away from the music suddenly as Aubrey snapped the MAC shut,

"Dude! What the fuck!" mbeca cried out, reaching out to stroke her precious laptop,

"You've caused enough distractions for one night. I have the pitch pipe, and I say we focus on the set list," the blonde said with a finalising tone, before she turned back to the rest of the Acapella girls, "From now on, we eat, sleep, and pee rehearsal. No more wasting our time with work, school, boyfriends or girlfriends. Last year we were the first all female group to get to the finals. I promise you that I'll get us back there again!" Aubrey flashed her pearly whites at the girls, even to Beca who had folded her arms against her chest, pouting hard,

"I don't know. Maybe Beca-" Chloe started to speak, intent on standing up for Beca and the a new sound, but Aubrey drew her fingers across her lips, 'zip it'. Chloe frowned and stopped talking, adverting her eyes from her friend, "Let's get started." the Bellas captain marched from the dorm room without a backwards glance to anyone.

Slowly and abit unsurly the rest of the Bellas trooped out, after Cynthia Rose stopped to marvel at Beca's music, 

"that really was awesome Beca, maybe she'll see the light soon," the other girl with soft reassuring eyes, before she waved goodbye and followed Fat Amy out of the room. That left Chloe and Beca alone.

"Why is that stick so firmly wedged up there?" Beca grumbled as she turned back to her desk, reopening her laptop to check nothing had broken or been deleted by Aubrey's sudden redness. Chloe sighed and rubbed her temples lightly,

"her dad is a hard ass, he's always drilled into her that she has to lead and be perfect and you know, it's imbedded in the system of her mind. She doesn't mean it, sometimes she can be quite fun," Chloe moved to lye on Becs bed. For a moment she was silent, then she laughed to herself, 

"There was this one senior party we went to inform freshman year and Bree got so wasted she stripped down to her pants and jumped into the pool, screaming that she was an aca-goddess," Chloe sighed and rolled onot her front so she was facing Beca, her head balanced on her hands as she watched the brunette tap away at her MAC,

"she still needs to lighten up," she grumbled, hanging her head slightly, "Well, I'm definitely staying another year now," Beca muttered, her hair hanging around her face, hiding what ever emotions her features would shoe. Chloe frowned hard,

"What happened?" she questioned, concerned. She knew that Beca was desperate to go to LA, but she was pretty sure they'd agreed that Beca would do another year at Barden then go at the end of that one, looked like Beca had still been changing her mind behind Chloe's back,

"Jesse called my dad to bail me out, he wasn't exactly happy about it. Said he wouldn't pay for LA at all now. So what other choice do I have? Stay on here as long as I can, get a job, start saving up, God knows the Incubator won't hell," Beca rubbed hard at her face, reclining back in the desk chair, huffing angrily. Chloe didn't know what to do,

"still, if it's any consolation, you where really bad ass tonight."


	20. When You're Young And In Love

Beca clicked the 'Burn' button on the iplayer and sat back, happily satisfied that the CD was going to be good enough to give to her girlfriend. She was fully aware that making a mix tape, well CD, was old school, but she figured that Chloe would appreciate it, seeing as it was mostly filled with the mixes she wanted to do with Bella's.

As the CD burnt away, Beca turned on her chair to smile at her dozing girlfriend, Chloe Beale seemed to have taken up a semi perminant residence in her dorm room, much to Kimmy Jin's distaste. There where yoga pants and t-shirts scattered all over the floor on Beca's side of the room that didn't belong to her. Stacks of texts books and note books on her desk that definitely weren't hers, but the auburn haired woman on her bed definitely was hers.

Beca smiled softly as she watched Chloe roll over onto her back, her cheat rising and falling rhythmicly as she slept. Beca felt something then, and I wasn't the usual pang she felt when she realised she was head over heals. Its more of a panicking feeling, like she was scared and worried at the same time. The brunette shook it off, pushing off the chair and heading towards Chloe, dipping her head to kiss her softly. Chloe murmured in her sleep and shifted slightly, lifting her lips to meet Beca's.

The kiss was chaste, but just as good as any, it sent shivers down Beca's spine and pushed her to crawl onto the bed with Chloe, nuzzling her neck and tracing her jawline with her mouth. The red head made a low noise in her throat as Beca's tounge worked down to her pulse point, her hands moves to thread into the darkness of Beca's hair, nails scraping her scalp as the younger girl moved lower down her body. 

The brunette kissed every bit of flesh she could find, even resorting to lifting Chloe's t-shirt up to expose her flat stomach. Once Beca reached her lower half, she traced the line of the sweat pants Chloe wore and the red head wiggled her hips, indicating permission to remove them. Which Beca did so with glee, flinging them into the air, not a care in the world given. Beca dropped feather light kisses against Chloe's inner thigh, till she bumped her nose to the sensitive nub between Chloe's legs. The red head made a garbled noise and writhed on the bed, Beca grinned and pressed one finger against the heat coming through Chloe's purple panties. Beca lived how the red head always wore laced bottoms, whether they be frenchies or hipsters or even a thing that one time, they where always girly and lacey and so delicate.

Above her, Chloe's groaned, unwilling to open her eyes as her girlfriends digits pulled aside her underwear, sliding against her center, teasing and tracing ever inch of her heated core. He thanks found Beca's wrist, pushing her hand against her, trying without words to show that's wanted more in her waking state. Chloe hoped it wasn't a dream and that the alternative girl was infact touching her body so much so that Chloe felt on fire from each kiss, each caress.

Beca couldn't stop grinning, the sight of your girlfriend bucking her hips and gripping your wrist, pushing your hand against her sweet hot center, while her eyes are closed and mouth opening with small gasps was enough to make anyone feel jiddy. Beca for a moment forgot what she was doing and just stared, taking it all in.

"Becs? Everything okay?" Chloe finally spoke, looking up with confused eyes. The brunette laughed lightly and lowered her mouth to the apex of Chloe's kegs, flicking her tounge quickly against the girls clit. Chloe let out a garbled noise and Beca knew Chloe wouldn't speak again for awhile.

### 

"Im not sure all your moaning is good for your nodes," Beca murmured into the dip of Chloe's hip, her head was resting against the flat of Chloe's stomach, fingers playing with the soft bit of flesh just above the small amount of fine red hair on her pubis. Chloe hummed slightly above her,

"maybe it's good for them and we just don't know it," the red head replied, stroking her fingers through Beca's dark hair. The brunette closed her eyes at the touch, truly ejoying the feeling of content. The freshman didn't think anything could go possibly wrong, not even the daunting day of Regionals could bother her right then, "Besides, your getting really good at what you do with your tounge, so I'm sure my nodes can take it," Chloe said with a chuckle. Beca raised her head and grinned sheepishly, meeting Chloe's slightly hooded eyes. The red head smiled softly and winked, "Like totes aca-amazing," Beca rolled her eyes at that and moved from the bee, heading to her desk after throwing Chloe's sweats to her,

"Kimmy Jin might be back soon," she muttered, she'd momentarily forgotten about her near silent roommate. Chloe sighed and tugged her bottoms back on as Beca dropped onto her desk chair, retrieving the CD from the disk drive. She packaged it up into the case and skid the track list in, smiling to herself at what she'd created.

"What are you going to do next year? Stay in dorms?" Chloe asked as she sat up, crossing her legs,

"I haven't really thought about it," Beca replied, busying herself with the CD case. It was a kid, she'd totally thought about it, so much so that she was pretty sure she'd figured out how to get to LA without her dad's help. She had a savings account, she could empty it out and just take off. She could do it, she had total faith she could,

"You could get a new dorm, a bigger one, like mine and Aubrey's," Chloe continued, and Beca felt bad for not telling her she still didn't plan on staying. It wasnt like it would matter too much, Chloe would probably be going back to Tampa anyway. Then it wouldn't matter then Beca didn't say at Barden or that she'd fallen in love with the bubbly red head.


	21. Here I Go Again

As soon as Beca entered the station she knew Luke was playing her mix. Her favourite mix, the one that made her most proud. Bulletproof and Release. It was by far her favourite to listen to and just zone out, plus it was Chloe's favourite to listen to at the moment. 

Beca couldn't help but run through the station, till she hit the main booth, rapping hard against the glass window till Luke looked up with a wide grin

"Holy Crap, it’s my song!" she practically screamed, waving her hands about. Luke tapped his head phones, indicating he couldn't hear her. He stood and moved to the door, where Beca was already waiting, completely in awe at the Brit, "You’re finally playing it!" the brunette practically bounced on the spot. She wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do,

"Tight Beats," Luke said with a shrug, tilting his ear to the ceiling, "This is a killer vocal track. The dj at “The Garage” does a brilliant mix of this song as well but yours is better " Luke continued, his eyes twinkling slightly,  
"Yeah it is," Beca said smuggly, unable to contain her confidence now,

"I'm going to hear her play tonight. You should come with and check her out. Totally your type," Luke said with a wink and Beca groaned around, throwing her head back. She'd almost completely forgot about the nights plans, and how she was dressed. Just her god damn luck,

"Ugh, I can’t. I have this thing," she said with an eye roll, Luke eyed her, Ealing his eyes up and down her body before he sniggered slightly,  
Lke takes in Beca’s outfit. 

"Your a Bella? I'd never have pegged you for one of them," he said through his laughs,

"Oh come on, I know Aubrey's your cousin, so you have acapella in your family. Maybe even your blood. Besides tonight’s the semi-finals. And somehow we're going, even after how terrible the set is," Beca grumbled bitterly, dropping her eyes to her heal clad feet,

"See you tonight," Jesse appeared at Luke's side, his eyes dark. Beca hadn't even noticed him, theybhadnt spoken since the night he and her father had bailed her out of jail. Beca felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as the dark haired boy met her eyes briefly.   
"Jesse, wait," Beca started, but he was gone, out the door and away to the Trebel's.

### 

"Five minutes, Bellas," Benji said quietly into the ear of Aubrey, who brushed him off quickly, staring intently at the Acapella group on stage and their pint size soloist. The blonde could feel the puke curling around her stomach, threatening to explore at anypoint. This was bad, the captain thought, so, so bad.

"Where did he come from?" Stacie muttered, probably to herself, but Aubrey heard her. She was right, where had this pint sized wonder who sang Blame It On The Boogie like he belonged with the Jackson 5, the Bella's where screwed.

"Its’s over. The season’s over. We can’t beat The Footnotes and The Trebles," Amy muttered in the same low tone as Stacie, her eyes wide,

"Aca-huddle! Now! The top TWO teams go to the finals. We just have to beat one of them. If we do it exactly as we   
rehearsed, we’ll get there," Aubrey said as she turned to the Bella's, her eyes set, a crease between her eyebrows as she spoke. It sounded like she was forming a battle plan, determines to wipe the other acapella groups out. 

Chloe had always found it a little terrifying when Aubrey got her serious game face on, especially now, as the blonde turned to Beca, giving that famous death glare, 

"Exactly. How we practised," Aubrey hissed and Beca just glared back, like she was daring her to-do something, anything.

As the announcers, an odd couple who where always at everything ane anything acapella,.announced the Bella's onto the Stage, Beca couldn't help but feel like they where marching to their doom. They all fell into place, and waited for the pitch pipe. It blew and Chloe began,

"RAMBOON NA BOO YEAH! I, I GOTTA NEW   
LIFE, YOU WOULD HARDLY RECOGNIZE..." the red head sung with a real smile, she truly did love singing and entertaining,

"AND IT OPENED UP MY EYES.." Aubrey joined in, her smile slightly more fake then usual. Beca moved behind them, the damn choreography now implanted in her brain. She wondered what information had lost to fit in the dance routine. Infront of them the audience looked physically bored. Beca swore she saw someone actually yawn. This was it, she told herself, go all in or go home. The brunette took a deep breath, caught Chloe's eye, and began to sing.

### 

 

"What the fuck, Beca, were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey yelled, starting towards the shorter girl as they got back stage,

"Are you serious?" Beca practically laughed, unaware of the crowd they where attracting,

"This isn’t the Beca show!" Aubrey yelled, flapping her hands,

"Dude, in case you hadn’t noticed everyone pretty much dozed off during our set! I'm pretty sure I saw one guy get out a radio!" Beca shot back, feeling extremely frustrated,

"It’s not up to you to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don’t you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" Aubrey challenged her, and Beca accepted. The brunette met Chloe's bright, shocked eyes,

"I mean, it was cool and all, but... I guess it sorta took us a little by surprise " Fat Amy pipped up before Becs could speak to her girlfriend. The other Bella's shuffled and made murmurs of a reluctant agreement,

"A lot by surprise," Aubrey huffed, turning to Chloe, "I told you she wasn't a Bella, that it was all a bad idea,"

"Aubrey, dont-" Chloe started, her eyes darkening. Beca couldn't help herself, the rage Aubrey always started began to bubble up and boil inside her,

"It’s okay, Chloe. I mean you don’t actually think you have a say in the group, do you?" Beca sneered, not even caring anymore, she was so done with Aubrey's shit,

"Your attitude sucks, you’re a Grade A pain in the ass, and we all know you’re cosy with that Trebel, Jesse and still hooking up with Chloe but that doesn't give you a God damn free pass to do whatever you damn well please!" Aubrey practically screamed the words in Beca's face. The short brunette made a low noise in her throat and balled her hands into fists, 

"Aubrey, calm down. She’s not cosy with me. I swear," This came from Beca's shoulder, where Jesse stood with his damn puppy dog face,

"God, Jesse! You are always trying to help me! I don’t need helping! Just get out of my face!" Beca yelled at the boy, feeling her nails bite into the palms of her hands as her anger Rose and bubbled over. She'd been doing so damn well with keeping everything bottled up as well. Jesse stared at her for a moment, stunned into silence. 

Everyone around her was silent, Aubrey, Amy, Stacie and even Chloe, it felt like everyone was holding the same breath, sure Beca was different, alittle out there, that tiny alt girl who sang acapella kinda good, but she wasn't a girl who lost her temper and screamed in the face of her best friend. Her best friend who had still stuck around after she got pissy about him calling her dad, her best friend who listened when she talked about her parents, about Chloe, about being scared, and here she was, just screaming at him as all her frustration canew to boil. 

Jesse met her eyes one last time before he turned around and headed back to the Trebel's. No words said, nothing, he just turned and left. Beca felt awful, she felt her chest tighten as she grimly turned back to the Bella's, 

"Man, this is what I get for trying!" the brunette stared around the still shocked looking faces of her team mates, her friends, her girlfriend and noone spoke up. Right then and there Beca Mitchell felt alone, "You know what? I’m done. I'm done with all of this shit."


	22. Under The Bridge

Beca tugged on her favourite leather jacket, zipping it closed and headed out of the main Barden gates, following the directions Luke had texted her. She knew what she was doing was probably a bad idea, but she didn't care right then. Right now she was going to give into her basic urges that she blamed her mother for.

Beca wanted to drink.

So she headed to The Garage, which she assumed was a club of some sort, that Luke said he'd meet her at to check out the DJ. It wasnt a long walk away from Barden, and Luke was already stood outside, chatting away to the big bald bouncer as Beca approached.

The Brit was on top form tonight, clad in ripped jeans, sneakers and a black vest. Showing off all of his tattoos and lines of ink on his skin, he turned and waved, smiling wide as Beca approached,

"Hey kiddo, are you alright?" He asked as she reached him, shrugging slightly,

"Im just so done with those girls," she grumbled bitterly as Luke guided her into the club, it was all band posters and graffiti walls, a bar along one side of the wall, facing the raised dj booth at the other end of the room. Battered leather sofas and small round tables scattered around the club, making it smaller then it seemed. Beca took it all in as Luke headed to the bar, which was probably best since she was underage.

### 

What seemed like an eternity later Luke handed Beca another bottle of beer and dropped onto the empty sofa opposite her. The club hadn't filled up much, no more then twenty people, including themselves, where scattered around the club. Beca wasn't really paying much attention to anything but what the DJ was playing,

"I can’t believe how much time I wasted on that stupid a cappella shit," Beca muttered snidly, glaring at noone imparticular,

"Maybe it’s good you’re done with that, but isn't Chloe your girlfriend?" Luke questioned, eyeing the brunette who was drinking through the beer at a fast rate,

"Yeah, but she didn't even try to stick up for me. Like evey tine Posen shot me down she just stood there and let it happen. Any way I’d rather be up there   
anyway. This music is amazing," 

"Yeah, right? You have good taste," Luke said with his easy grin back in place, ignoring the dig about his own cousin,

"The DJ is petty hot too," Beca commented with a raised eyebrow and her cocky little smirk, eyeing the blonde inside the DJ booth. The woman looked up then and smiled back, though Beca didn't realise it was too Luke, not her.

"Yeah, she's alright," Luke agrees, Beca looked to him, eyeing the tattooed Brit,

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she’s my girlfriend. I’m sure I mentioned her before," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, taking a sip of his own beer,

"No. Dude, I get like five words out of you a day, and its usually 'stack this' or 'sort that'. You need to work on your people skills," Beca teased, finishing her beer,

"Says Miss moody and distant," Luke shot back, grining wide. Beca's smile dropped slightly and she turned back to look at the DJ booth, longing to go up there and play her own music, forget about acapella and live her dream. But she knew it wouldn't happen, she was stuck at Barden and currently quite friendless. Luke only took pitty on her because he liked one of her mixes. 

"Hey, spring break, at the station, take the night shift. Play your own stuff. Whatever you want. The place is all yours, Becky," Luke regained her attention with his words, Beca stared at him, eyeing him to make sure he wasn't pulling her leg in some weird British humor,

"Thanks. You know my name’s actually Beca,"

"What?"

"My name. It’s Beca. Not Becky,"

"That’s weird. Why didn’t you say anything?" Luke asked, his face twisted into confusion. Beca sighed and flicked a hand through her hair,

"I did, like several times dude. Why’d you finally decide to play my music anyway?" the brunette pried, picking the label of the beer bottle that sat in her lap. Luke gave another shrug and sipped his beer once more. Beca realised then that she'd drank hers way too fast,

"I listened to it, and I thought it was solid. Plus, Jesse wouldn’t stop bothering me about it. That kid is relentless," the Brit turned his eyes to the DJ again, giving her a little wave as she slipped off her headphones,

"Jesse," Beca muttered to herself, feeling like the biggest dick in the world. He'd still been trying to help her out after she'd shouted at him and now she'd really lost it with him.

"Alright, I’m gonna go hang. You can take care of yourself for a bit, yeah?" Luke asked as he stood, the DJ approaching him with a brilliant smile on her face. Luke didn't even look at Beca as he wandered off towards his girlfriend,

"Oh, uh, sure. I’m good," she muttered more to herself now, as she sat alone, underage, in a a dingy club. Beca didn't know how long she sat there, holding the empty beer bottle in hand, thinking about how much of a tool she was, but a voice finally drew her out of her little pitty party,

"Beca?" she raised her navy eyes to look at Chloe's concern etched face and gave a weak smile,

"Oh, Hi," she muttered, setting the beer bottle onto the small table that sat between the two sofas,

"What are you doing here? Your underage, how did you even get in?" Chloe questioned, her voice raising in pitch with each word. Beca sighed and flipped her hair back, dropping her eyes,

"came with Luke, who's macking on the DJ. Why do you care anyway? Your leash holder let you out?" Beca grumbled, staring at her feet. She heard Chloe drop onto the small table and felt her warm hand on her knee, gripping it slightly,

"How much have you had to drink? I'm going to kill Luke," the red head said quietly to her, leaning in to help Beca up. The brunette shook her off and stood on slightly shaky legs,

"I can get up on my own Chloe. Cos you know, I have a back bone," the shorter girl snapped. Chloe took a sharp inhale of breath and stood eye to eye with the freshmen,

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she muttered, her voice breaking slightly, her bright blue eyes staring to swim,

"You know exactly what I mean by it. Can't do anything without Posen saying so, can't even fucking stand up for your own girlfriend, bet you even had to get permission to come out here tonight," Beca wobbled slightly, then found her footing, "Ha, did she let you date me too? Or did you actually make that decision on your own?" Beca grumbled, moving away from the red head. Everything was slightly wobbly, like the floor was suddenly uneven. Chloe stared for a moment, then followed, grabbing Beca's elbow and wheeling her around,

"Beca your being an ass. You've had a drink and now you don't know what your saying," Chloe tried to reason, Beca refused to listen nor meet her eyes as they stood in the middle of the club,

"I know exactly what I'm saying. You can't argue with her 'cos you're scared, and you won't stand up for me 'cos you're a coward. Its like your more invested in what Aubrey wants then what you want. Like you're in love with her. Do you even have a back bone? Is this why your last girlfriend left you? Cos Aubrey was more prominent in your life then she was? Doesn't matter anyway, I'm fucking done with this place. With all of it." Beca said, and instantly she regretted it. Every last word. Chloe let go of her below, and stepped back, raising her hand to cover her opened mouth, "Wait, wait, Chloe I'm sor-" But the red head was gone, disappearing out if Beca's sight, leaving the little alt girl to realise she was a drunken idiot.


	23. Faith

Beca set down her phone for the tenth time in half the minutes, she stared at the blank screen and hung her head in defeat. She'd really fucked up this time. It didn't matter that her dad was mad at her, or that Jesse hadn't spoken a word to her, or even any of the Bellas. Chloe wasn't returning her calls or texts. 

Beca Mitchell knew she'd probably lost the one good thing in her life.

"Have a good break," Kimmy Jin said from behind her and Beca nodded, muttering a thanks as her room mate left. Spring break. Beca knew she should be going back to Maine or even going to her dad's house, but yet again, she'd opted to stay at Barden. For a moment she thought of Harry Potter and how he'd stayed at Hogwarts over the term breaks, how he'd felt at home there and thus it was alright, but Beca didn't feel that way.

The brunette thought back to when Chloe had compared her to Bender,   
"he doesn't really know who he is, or what he's doing, he's a little lost with where he wants to be in life, but he is still true to himself," the red head had said to her, Beca remembered she'd been passed at her words, but now she knew Chloe was right. Beca was lost, she didn't know where she wanted to be in life, she wasn't even sure if the money she'd been able to salvage from her savings account would get her anywhere in LA and she deffinatly didn't know what she was doing. She'd been cocky at semi finals and screamed at Jesse, gotten drunk and yelled at her girlfriend, and now she was alone.

Like always, true Beca Mitchell style, she was alone.

So the young brunette did the one thing she was good at, the one thing that did make her true to herself, she grabbed her laptop and shocked it intoned ruck sack before heading to the radio station.

### 

Chloe forced a smile on her face as her equally red headed mother wrapped her into a warm embrace,

"we've missed you sweetie," he mother said softly, rubbing her back. Chloe hummed a reply and moved onto her burly father for his usual bone crunching hug. As always Chloe felt safe in the arms of Theodore Beale. Her father gave her a tight hug and planted a kiss to the crown of her head,

"How we doing kiddo?" He asked and Chloe felt her face start to cracked. She refused to cry infront of her parents, so she held off the sniffle and raised her chin definitely,

"Good pops, good," she replied, forcing a smile onto her face,

"Your looking thin, you never eat right when your away," Penelope Beale flustered around her daughter, promising a hearty meal and deserts as she continued to comment on her weight. Chloe's father simply smiled softly and hugged her again,

"We heard about semi finals, I'm so sorry dear," he said softly, Chloe shrugged, loving her parents dearly then, they'd always supported the Bella's fully, even coming to the ICCA's last year. They'd even accepted Aubrey into their hearts when she'd visited the previous spring break.

"I'm going to do and unpack," Chloe managed without her voice shaking, heading up to her room without the escorts of her parents. Once inside her room, the red head dropped her duffle back onto her double bed and began rooting. She wasn't sure what for, but it deffinatly wasn't the mix CD Beca had made her.

She tugged the CD out and made a low whimper, the cover was the two of them, grinning goofishly in the Coffee Cup, arms around one another, the traces of Chloe's lipstick on Beca's cheek. The red head sobbed again, folding herself onto the too bug, hugging the CD to her chest,

"baby girl? Oh no, sweetie what's the matter?" Theodore entered and scooped his daughter into his arms, cradling Chloe to his chest as if she where 5 years old again and had fallen from her bike. Chloe buried her head into his chest and sobbed harder, "was it that footballer boy? Or that girl from Texas? Tell me sweetie so I can help," he uttered, stroking the red hair softly. Chloe heaved against him, unable to get any words out.

### 

Beca slumped in the chair, trying to resist the temptation to put her feet up on the console of the booth. She knew Luke would find out some how, so instead she simply slumped in the uncomfortable chair and listened to the song around her. Yet again she was playing Stand By Me and Every Breath You Take, she didn't give a shit if the listeners cared or not, she just wanted to listen to it. With a sigh, Beca forced herself to sit up, knowing she should play something else, and tugged the binder of CD's onto her lap, flicking through then till one jumped out.

The Breakfast Club sound track stared up at her, she could hear the voices of both Chloe and Jesse talking her how great it was, she could hear her own voice yelling at the separately. And she knew, deep down, that she was a total fuck up. She scooped up her phone, which she'd only momentarily checked before and tapped out two messages;

[02.34] Jesse - Dude, can we walk when breaks over?

[02.34] Chlo <3 - Your probably asleep now, but I just need to tell you again how sorry I am. I miss you xx

The brunette knew it probably would do no good, neither of them wanted to talk to her after she'd been such a dick to them both in one day. She slid the soundtrack from the clear case and slipped it into the disk drive of the console, her mind instantly mixing it.

It didn't take the aspiring DJ long to come up with a completely new set list and mix for the Bella's. She even started noting down choreography when she realised that she wasn't part of that any more. Beca groaned to herself and began to pace the small booth, her brain frazzled in the early morning hours. It was close to 3am now and she was only surviving off several mugs of coffee and pop tarts, if Chloe had been here she would have told her to get some take away, something that was relatively food. Then she'd sit her down, rub her back and kiss her cheeks till they slowly reached a more horizontal position. Beca shook her head, tugging her hand through her hair, before searching her phone free of her pocket.  
Still no messages.

## #

"Are you sure you want to do this baby girl?" Chloe's father asked her as they waited. They where sat in the private hospital room, waiting patiently for Chloe's doctor to reappear to take her down for surgery,  
"Yes pops, there's no point being in pain any more if the season is over. The Bella's aren't going to the ICCA's this year, and I'm going to be done with it soon, so why not," Chloe said with a sat shrug, her fingers rapping against the CD player that sat on her lap. It was old and extremely battered and she had no idea why she'd decided to dig it out, she could have easily transfered the CD into mp3 and onto her ipod, but there was just something about the fact that Beca had made her a mix tape on a CR that Chloe wanted to hold onto.

"do you want us to call anyone? Aubrey? Maybe that Becs girl?" Chloe shook her head, letting her hair fall about her face,

"No, noone mum," she replied, massaging her neck slightly, "noone needs to know."

### 

Beca's phone buzzed on her leg as the film credits began to roll, the brunnette rubbed at her eyea, brushing away the array tears that had come loose as Bender fist pumped the air on her laptop screen. She hit the pause button and turned to her phone, flicking the text message to fill the screen;  
[15.06] Chlo <3 - Bella meeting, tomorrow 12pm xox  
Beca couldn't help but grin. Sure it wasn't a reply to her 'sorry' and 'i miss you' messages, but it was something. And it would include the rest of the Bellas, which was also something. Beca pondered for a moment then tapped away at the touch screen;

[15.10] Beca - I'll be there x

### 

Chloe stared at the three words, trying her hardest not to type back, but she was finding it extremely difficult. With the sound of Stand By Me and Every Breath You Take filling her ears and the touch of Beca filling her memories, Chloe felt her tears rise again. She missed the short brunette, so badly, it was like she was missing apart of herself. And she knew Beca was sorry for her drunken behaviour, but Chloe didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be stuck in a relationship like she'd had with Shay, but she didn't want to be without Beca.

Chloe hadn't meant to punish the girl, but she felt like she had. She hadn't answered any phone calls, nor returned a text message, she'd listened to ever quite, short voice mail and deleted it directly after. Yet she'd still listened to the mix CD every day, learnt the lyrics by heart and the order of the tracks, yet she still didn't know what to do. 

With a groan of frustration the red head flopped back onto her dorm bed and rubbed her face hard, trying to force the issue of Beca from her mind and concentrate on what she was going to do about the acapella finals and the removal of her nodes.


	24. Running Up That Hill

Chloe couldn't help but squeal and grin excitedly as she received her bone crushing hug from Fat Amy. The blonde Tasmanian picked her up and gave a little spin, like she had done with each and ever Bella present. Apart from Beca. Who wasn't anywhere in sight. This made Chloe's heart sink alittle, but she refused to show it. She couldn't, not with the news they now had.

"The aca-gods have looked down on us and given us a second chance!" Aubrey said with the most genuine smile she'd had all year. Since they'd returned from spring break all Chloe had heard from her room mate was plans and songs, of course from their tired old set, reused choreography, abd a slightly familiar battle plan drawn out on Aubrey's huge wall mounted white board. Chloe had nodded along and agreed because what else could she do? Even if she'd decided over the break that she would stand up for herself and Beca, it didn't matter now because the tiny brunette hadn't shown up.

"Fuck yeah!" Fat Amy said loudly, grinning widly,

"So let’s get working!" Aubrey replied with a clap of her hands. Chloe decided then that she might as well tell her co-captain about Beca, what difference would it make anyway?

"I texted Beca," the red head said proudly,

"You did what?!" Aubrey practically screamed as she turned to the auburn haired beauty. Chloe held her ground, she didn't flinch when Aubrey stepped closer to her,

"she makes us better," the red head said, her tone holding firm.

"That’s not an opinion for you to have, Chloe." Aubrey stated, she turned her back to the red head and Chloe felt the sudden realisation of what a drunken Beca had meant. Chloe wouldn't usual back chat, she remembered at the start of the year, at the freshers fair, when Aubrey told her to shut up and she did, when Aubrey had told her to give up her solo, when she'd practically told her not to date Beca. And that was the only think Chloe had done without Aubrey's permission. The red head ruffled herself up, finding her back bone and proving to Beca, who still wasn't there, that she had one,

"Why? Because it’s different than yours? You’re not always right, you know," around her Chloe heard the other Bella's take a collective intact of air. Like they where all waiting, holding that breath,

"Aca-what?"

### 

"Jesse, I know you’re in there. I can smell the popcorn. Seriously dude, that much better is insane," Beca called through the dorm door, rapping her knuckles against it. She waited, patiently, shifting awkwardly from side to side, "Jesse c'mon dude, open the door," she whined, resting her forehead to the flat surface. Still nothing. Beca sighed softly and took a step back as the dorm door opened.  
On the other side stood a rather frowny Jesse. He was dressed in a baggy tee and sweats, holding the bowl of buttery popcorn in one hand,

"Hey, i’ve been trying to call you. I left you a bunch of messages," Beca said, her tone sheepish, her eyes down cast. She wasn't good at this appologising thing, but she knew she was seriously in the wrong,

"Yeah. I got em’. And all the texts, im's, Skype messages, all of them," the boy replied gruff,

"I’m sorry we fought. I was mad and   
I overreacted. And I just lost control, I didn't mean to, it’s just, Aubrey drives me-"

"Seriously? You think I’m mad you yelled at me?" Jesse scoffed, rolling his eyes. Beca frowned hard, chewing her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what he was mad at,

"I thought-"  
"Well you thought wrong. I don't care that you yelled at me, that happens, we're best fucking friends Beca. I'm mad because of Chloe," he said with a sigh, his shoulders sagging,

"Chloe?"

"Oh you dense nerd. You don't seem to know it, but you pushed away the one person who utterly cares about you. Why is that?" He said, his tone soft. Beca met his eyes and sighed hard, flipping he thank through her hair,

"I don’t know,"

"Well you best figure it out, before its too late dude," he reached out with his free hand and grasped her shoulder, squeezing slightly, "Don't let it be too late Beca," 

"So, we're cool though?" she asked, smiling lopsidedly. Jesse grinned and nodded, quickly ruffling her hair,

"Ice cold."

### 

Beca was hesitant to knock on the next door that day. She stood outside it, staring at the large brass knocker, frowning hard to herself. This would be a big step, a hard step, but she knew she needed to do it. As she reached forward to knock, the door swung open, her father stood before her, a gentle look in his eyes,

"You've been stood outside for ten minute now kid," he said with a sigh, beconing her inside the large house,

"I need you," the short girl said simple as she stepped inside. The door clicked shut behind them as her father led her towards the kitchen, it was a large room with too many cupboards to count.  
Her dad moved around to the double doored fridge, opening it and staring inside,

"Do you want anything kiddo?" He asked as Beca slipped onto one of the stools around the kitchen island. She shook her head and ruffled her own hair,  
"whats on your mind Beca? You look out of sorts," her father said softly, closing the fridge and moving around the kitchen. Beca didn't look up, just listen to the noises of the kitchen. The sound of running water from the tap, the click of a kettle being turned on, spoons dipping in and out of coffer and sugar, untill her father finally sat down on the next stool over. She took a deep breath and looked up, awkwardly meeting his eyes,

"No one’s more surprised than me, but I liked those weirdos," she muttered, watching her father's same shade of navy eyes twinkle,

"You like being a Bella huh? So your old dad knew something would be good for you in college?"

"urgh," Beca groaned, dropping her head into her hands,

"But you thought quitting was the answer? After you made a commitment to them?" He pried, sipping his coffee,

"Oh, you’re going to talk to me about the sanctity of commitments?" his daughter scoffed and Dr Mitchell couldn't help but frown hard. She was right though, he couldn't deny that,

"C’mon, Bec. That’s unfair,"

"But true. You left us. Me. You don't know what it's been like, you've got Sheila and Matt now, and I've got what? An alcoholic mother that I'm terrified has rubbed off on me? And a dad who cuts out when he doesn't feel it anymore?"

"Alright, I did. Not my finest moment. But   
I tried to call you. I even learned how to text, but you just shut me out,"

"Yeah, well, I pretty much shut the whole world out. Don’t take it personally. It made life easier. Till I got here," Beca traced the lined or the kitchen island with her finger, feeling the smoothness of the marble and wishing life was just like that. Beautifully cut and smooth, "Sometimes it was just easier. To be alone. To shut everyone out, not get involved. But I just had to take your advice. And I met her and my whole world turned upside down dad,"

"But you where lonely. That's why you let Chloe in Bec," her father said softly, smiling as his daughter met his gaze,

"How did you know..."

"Im not an idiot Bec. I've known Chloe Beale for 3 years now, I know her rep, plus when I saw her pick you up at Thanksgiving, I just put it together. I'm not as slow as you think kid," he said with a light laugh, mostly due to the shock on his daughters face, "Look, about your mom and I... we didn’t work. So I made a really hard decision. But Beca, leaving you   
was one of the saddest days of my life. I should have... Well, I’m trying to make up for it now. Which is probably why I’ve been so stingy about you going to LA. So if that’s what you still want, I’ll support you. And with Chloe, if she makes you happy, then we are happy for you,"

"What do I do? I fucked up with the bellas and most of all with Chloe, I don't know if I can do anything without her dad," Beca was practically sobbing at this point, her face hidden once again in her hands. Dr Mitchell reaches forward, placing a hand on his daughters shoulder, squeezing slightly,

"What you do about the Bella's is your choice. This is one of those hard decisions. But, speaking from personal experience, if your that committed to something or someone, then don't let go, don't run away, grab it with two hands and cling the fuck on kid," Beca sobbed slightly, raising her head and rubbing the back of hand roughly against her face, causing her cheeks to burn red, "You know I’m proud of you, right?"

"Proud? Of me?" Beca couldn't help but scoff,

"Yes, proud of you, ya weirdo. You've put your all into Barden and found someone who makes you happy and your still being true to yourself,"

"Do we have to hug now?"

"Yes. Yes we do," Dr Mitchell laughed, tugging the short girl into his arms and hugging her hard. Beca hesitated a moment then hugged back, burying her head into her father's chest, remembering hugging him as a child and thinking her was so big compared to her. It felt like home.  
"So your cool with me being gay?"

"Im more bothered about these tattoos Beca, then you being gay!"

### 

 

"Sorry did I stutter? I said Beca makes us better, her voice is amazing, the ideas she has for songs are phenomenal and frankly the girls get behind her better then they do for you!" Chloe was yelling the words and her voice was coming out hoarse and rough by the end, causing her hand to go to her throat, massaging the skin there, she was shaking, flushed in the face and damn angry at Aubrey.

"What is happening to us? Chloe, you sound like you smoke three packs a day. Stacie, you’re behind   
on the choreography. And Jessica and Ashley, it’s like you haven’t even been around all year!"

"Aubrey, give us a break. It’s not the same when we’re not all here!" Fat Amy chimed in, stepping behind Chloe, as if to back her up more with just her wide presence.

"We need Beca," This came from Cynthia Rose, who was now behind Chloe too. The red head puffed her chest out, happy with her sudden back up,

Maybe if Aubrey loosened up the reins..." Chloe shrugged as she said it, a smile playing on her lips. They where really poking the bear now,

"Shut it, Chloe!" Aubrey roared, fire in her eyes. The girls all gasped, many putting hands to their mouths in shock,

"Oh I’m sorry. That was rude," the blonde cleared her throat, "Chloe, could you please get your head out of your ass? It’s not a hat!"


	25. Don't Stop

The Bella's had arranged themselves so they all stood behind Chloe and Aubrey stoop alone. The two co-captains where facing off, eyes narrowed, glaring at one another,

"I only joined this group so I could hang with a bunch of broads I thought I could trust. But this is some horseshit. I don’t want to be like those skinny bitch girls on the wall!" Fat Amy grumbled, waving her arms wildly,"

"Yeah! I want to be who we are now, we're different, and we could be awesome," Cynthia Rose practically stamped her foot behind Chloe, throwing all sorts of shade around. The girls murmured in agreement, and Chloe couldn't help but look smug, holding her chin high,

"I guess we should have listened to Beca," the red head very nearly stuck her tounge out, she felt mischief running through her blood, rebellion sweeping over her, confidence oozing and she wondered, did Beca feel like this all the time?

"Oh, so it’s my fault!" Aubrey said with a roll of her eyes, setting her hands to her hips,

"No, that’s not what I’m saying," Chloe felt her composure drop alittle, she hadn't been accusing Aubrey of that, just that she was abit unfeasible when it came to the set up,

"Well that’s what you’re all thinking, right? I’m the jerk. The girl obsessed with winning!" Aubrey growled and stopped, hand shooting her mouth,

"You’re too controlling, Aubrey! It’s ruining us! All of us!" Chloe shot back, Aubrey met her brilliant blue eyes and pulled her hand from her mouth, straightening herself,

"Hey, I can lose control if I want to! I can let go! This time I’m not going to choke it down!" the blonde set her gaze on the Bella's opposite her, her hand massaging the lowest point of her stomach, pressing and rubbing hard. Chloe blinked then realised what she was doing, gingerly stepping back slightly,

"I think she’s gonna hurl!" Cynthia Rose cried out, staring wide eyed,

"Here it com-" Aubrey yelled triumphantly as she let go of everything and coveted the floor with the insides and lining of her stomach. The Bella's screamed around Chloe, running from the sheer amount of vomit that was supernaturally coming from Aubrey. 

"We could have been champions!! We could be champions this year!" Chloe yelled over the sound of Aubrey hurling her guts up, her eyes never leaving the hunched over form of the blonde. Though the auburn haired girl would admit it was pretty gross to watch, but she refused to give up her confidence now. It didn't take long for Aubrey to completely empty her stomach and Chloe took that moment to strike.  
The red head pounced, lunging for the pitch pipe that Aubrey had managed to keep a firm grip on. The blonde shoved her hand into Chloe's face, the other out stretching with the pipe as far as she could away from Chloe flailing arms, "give me the pipe, you bitch!" Chloe cried, struggling against the vomit soaked Aubrey,

"Never!" she cried as large, strong arms clasped around her middle, lifting her into the air. Chloe caught her footing before she loaded in the vomit pool and found Fat Amy holding Aubrey aloft, like she weighed nothing,

"Get off me you Mermaid freak!" Aubrey cried, battering at Amy's arms as Lilly joined the fray, her teeth bared, arms wrapping around Fat Amy's neck. Chloe couldn't help but snigger, before she remembered her plan and saw the pitch pipe. She dove at it again, trying to climb Amy to grab Aubrey's hand, which still held the pipe tight. The other Bella's screamed around them, diving away from the vomit or heading into the weird tower the others had created. It was complete and utter mayhem,

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS, STOP!" it was Beca's voice that called out, making them all FREEZE and Chloe's heart jump.

She came.

"What the hell’s is going in here?" the brunette asked, staring around at the Bella's. She took in Stacey, Cynthia Rose, Jessie and Ashley fleeing up the bleachers, while across the vomit pond Fat Amy held Aubrey in a beat hug, Lilly straddled her head and Chloe gripped her arm. The blonde captain met Beca's eyes and glared,

"Nothing that concerns you," she shot out across the pool of vomit. The girls stepped away from one another and Aubrey stumbled slightly. She righted herself and brushed down her puke covered front, "This is a Bella rehearsal," Aubrey declared,

"Im aware of that," Beca shot back with a raised eye brow, watching as the Bella's regrouped together. She noticed that Chloe was a good distance from Aubrey and not meeting her eye, even though just seeing her sort of girlfriend made her breath catch. She looked gorgeous, wearing a floaty red top, tight light jeans and knee high brown leather boots, Beca would willing drop to her knees right then, crawl through the vomit and beg forgiveness if she'd asked it. The brunette took a breath as the Bella's looked to her, "Okay, here goes. I blew it. What I did was a dick move. I should never have changed up our set without asking the group, and I should never have walked out. I let you guys down, and I’m sorry. Aubrey, if you’ll have me, I want back in," Beca knew she should have been focusing on Aubrey, but her eyes where trained on Chloe, who still wouldn't look at her. It felt like an eternity of silence had passed between them all and Beca knew she had to do something drastic. Her brain flashed back to the first ever Bella practise when Aubrey had made one of the newbies leave by dragging her chair behind her.   
Beca knew she was going to feel humiliation, but even still, she grabbed one of the metal chairs and turned her back, dragging it loudly towards the main door. She counted her steps, it took 19 to reach to the door, 19 steps till Aubrey cried out,

"Wait," the one grumbled and Beca span around instantly, sighing in relief,  
"Oh fuck, thankyou, that would have been mortifing to go any further,"

"Look I know I’ve been hard on you, Beca. On everybody. But I’m my father’s daughter. And he always said, 'If at first you don’t succeed, pack your bags.'" Aubrey said with a firm nod, Beca stared at her, a little unsure what to think,

"Er, I get it. Mine gets on me, too," she said softly as she reappraoched the Bella's, 

"I'll be honest, I got scared. You've got this natural talent to lead, and you can do all that mixing and what you did at semi finals, I just got scared. Then there's you and Chloe...um.." Aubrey trailed off as she looked to the red head, who's cheeks where starting to burn as red as her hair,

"Bree that's not up for discussing with the Bella's. Besides there are more pressing matters at hand, we've fallen out of sync, we're on the finals now and we can't fuck this up," Chloe's tone was determined, her posture was confident and Beca was so damn turned on by it,

"Alright, Chlo, Chloe is right, w e have stuff to do. But I have an idea first, we're out of sync, so let's realign, tell each other something we don't know about ourselves," Beca said with a shrug, trying her hardest to see what her father meant by being open and friendly. It wayward and it made all the girls look puzzled but as Beca took a seat on one of the metal chairs, the rest followed suit, forming a weird circle.

"Well I’ll share something about myself that none of you know," Stacie said from her seat besides Beca, smiling broadly, "I have a lot of sex," she said with a nod, grinning wide, ignoring every eye roll in the room. That was no real news there,

"See, this is a good idea. That was a terrible example but a good idea. Let’s go around the room. Everyone say something about yourself that no one knows," the Bella's murmured an agreement and all shifted in their seats, noone wanting to go first. With a huff Cynthia Rose stood,

"Okay, I have something. This is hard for me to admit to you guys. For the last two years... I... have   
had a serious gambling problem," the short haired woman said with an exasperated sigh. Fay Amy stared, mouth agape,

"I thought you where gay..." the Tasmanian muttered, 

"It started when I broke up with my girlfriend.." Cynthia continued with a glare to Amy,

"There it is! Pay up Posen," Fat Amy laughed as Aubrey tried to deny the bet, but still slipped the other blonde 20 dollars.next came Lilly, who Beca was pretty damn sure she said something about a twin and eating. It was alittle disturbing. But that was when the brunette realised it was her turn.   
There where alot of things she could say, and when she felt icy blue eyes land on her she panicked,

"Er, my..my mother is an alcoholic and in afraid I'll turn out the same way," she muttered, hanging her head,

"I’ve been in love with Jesse for all year now," Beca's eyea snapped to Aubrey, along with every other Bella,  
"What?!" the brunette practically yelled by accident. That came out of nowhere, she really, really hadn't expected that,

"I'll never acted on it because of the oath. But I’ve wanted him ever since the riff off," she muttered sadly, gazing out over the lake of puke,

"Aubrey! You and Jesse should be together if that’ll make you happy. And forget that stupid oath, Beca said reassuringly, smiling sadly, she couldn't help but wonder what her best friend would think to this.

"What about you Fat Amy??" Beca asked and the Tasmanian shrugged,

"I'm an open book. For God sakes, you all call me Fat Amy. If I’m not being honest, I’m not living," she shrugged again, then sighed, "My real name is Fat Patricia," Chloe stood then, her head high, cheat puffed out once again,

"My turn. Over spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes. The doctors tell me I   
can’t sing for five weeks," as soon as she said it she knew Aubrey might burst,

"What?!" her best friend cried, mouth dropping open,

"I thought. The season. Was over," Chloe sniffle as she dropped back to her chair. Beca fought the urge to go to her, wrap her in her arms and kiss the tears away. But Chloe had said it earlier, their relationship wasn't on the table right now.

"It’s time for the nuclear option. Beca?" Beca looked up, like a deer in headlights, "How are we doing this?" Beca blinked for a moment, taking it the words before she saw the Bella pitch pipe sailing through the air towards her.   
Surprisingly she caught it and a smile crept across her face, then she remembered the slowly drying pool of puke,

"Not here."


	26. Just The Way You Are

The empty pool was freezing, Beca didn't know.of it was because it was an old pool, or because it was just damn chilly, but she defiantly didn't appreciate the cold. Mainly because the last time she was cold she had Chloe to hold her hand and snuggle with, and now the red haired woman could barely meet her eye.

Beca knew it was her fault, if they hadn't have argued so badly, if she hadn't of been so hard and stubborn, maybe the girl she was in love with would look at her. Beca swallowed a sign and rubbed her hands together to create some sort of warmth,  
"Right, we're going to remix this shit," she declared, turning to face the other women, "Aubrey, pick a songm the blonde stumbled for a moment, then nodded her head,

"Bruno Mars, Just The Way You Are. Its been stuck in my head for days," Beca could have sworn she saw the blonde shoot Chloe a slight look, Beca shook it off and nodded her head, figuring out the beats in her head quickly,

"Bruno Mars. Okay. Tricky, but I can work with it," the brunette raised the thoroughly washed and bleached pitch pipe to her lips and gave it a sharp blow. 

The Bellas worked together, doing what they did best, making music with only their mouths. As Beca nodded to Aubrey, it was the red head besides her who began to sing,  
"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday.." for a moment Beca forgot what she was doing, staring at who she hoped was still her girlfriend, her stomach flipping and turning,

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be, open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream," Beca sang softly, unable to take her eyea off Chloe. Willing her to meet her eyes.

Beca waited, patiently as they girls sang, stomping their feet, clapping their hands, swaying and really getting into the Acapella mash-up,  
"Cause you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile,"  
"So I travelled back down that road will she come back? No one knows I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.."

"the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are.." Chloe met Beca's eyes then, visibly swallowing hard as they shared a moment. And in that moment only they existed, in the empty pool, staring at one another, Beca took a step forward, ready to apologise, 

"Hands in!" Beca had never wanted to hit Aubrey more then she did right then. With a roll of her eyes, Beca joined the other girls, trying to suppress her smile that was contagious from the other girls. Their hands all piled in, Beca catching her breath as Chloe's hand covered her own, each girl giggling as they executed the classic Bella "Ahh" perfectly.  
All bar Chloe, who made the lowest noise Beca had ever heard a woman make,   
"What the hell was that?" Fat Any quizzed, staring at Chloe,  
"I don't know, I've never made a noise like that before," the red head muttered, touching her throat softly, her eyes wide with confusion,

"unlikely," Cynthia Rose joked and Beca shot her a death glare worthy of Aubrey, "But with your messed up vocal chords, you can hit the lower register!" Cynthia Rose recovered quickly, flashing Beca a grin.

### 

As the girls broke off from the pool, Beca shoved her hands deep into her pockets, head low, as she moved back towards her dorm hall,

"She misses you," Aubrey said as she fell into step with the shorter girl. Beca almost jumped out of her skin, not expecting the Bella captain to be besides her,

"Er, what?" 

"Chloe, she misses you, she won't admit it, but she does," Aubrey sighed and flicked her hand through her hair, "I didn't like you to start with Beca, I didn't want you for a Bella,"

"No shit,"

"Or Chloe's girlfriend. But, but you are alot better then her ex and you made her happy," Aubrey stopped when they reached the door to the dorm building,

"Why are you telling me this Aubrey?" Beca asked with narrowed eyes, shifting uncomfortably on the spot, this was the longest she and Aubrey had spoken without raised voices. Aubrey looked just as uncomfortable as she looked Beca dead in the eye,

"urgh, Beca she wants to be with you and I know you want to be with her. She's listened to that damn Bruno Mars song everyday since you argued, I've heard her crying and I know you couldn't take your eyes off her tonight. Just, just do something Beca  
I know about your argument and your wrong, Chloe's a very stubborn person, with a back bone, I don't control any aspect of her life," for a moment Beca just stared, processing the words. Then, it was just like in the movies, a pure light bulb moment,

"I have an idea. But I'm going to need your help."


	27. Tell It To My Heart

Beca had never been much of a fan if bringing close contact with alot of people, Chloe Beale being the exception, and she probably could have managed if Chloe was there, but the red head was the only reason that Beca was sat so damn close to Aubrey Posen right then.

The tiny brunette was squished between Stacey and Aubrey, while the other Bella's all piled upon one another in the booth of the Coffee Cup. Beca was explaining the diagram battleplan she'd drawn out. It lay on the table before them all, explaining different bits of choreography and when they do it during the mash-up for finals. Of course Chloe wasn't there due to Beca's brilliant idea to show her how much she was sorry and loved her.

Aubrey had scrunched her nose up and tried her hardest not to frown as Beca explained,

"at this bit, I'll take solo and practising to Chloe, without actually singing to her, you know, because that'll probably dock us points if I turn away from th audience," Beca explained, running her finger across the battle plan,

"I think it's really sweet," Stacey cooed beside her, Beca blushed hard and continued,

"Seriously guys. Right none of the choreography changes, so she'll know all the steps, she just won't know what I'm going to do, so just keep moving and don't break it," Beca said, her voice strong, even if she could feel Aubrey tensing up besides her. The captain was having a hard time dealing with this, although she'd out all her trust into Beca, she still was the Bella captain at heart and wanted it her way, "Posen, it's gonna be fine. Even if we don't win, least we'll have done something memorable,"

"I know that, and I'm okay with that, but what about Chloe?"

"What about me?" the red head drew everyone's attention to her, as she stood at the end of the booth, hands on her hips, her face stoney. Collectively the Bella's took a large gulp of air,

"Chlo-" Beca started but the red head looked to Aubrey,

"Is this an official Bella's meeting? If so, why the hell am I not here?" her tone was so demanding and confident that Beca was so surprised when she left a pang of lust drive right through her. She didn't even know she liked dominant woman that much.

"Chloe, please, it's not that big of a deal, we were just going over some final bits,"

"I asked Bree not you Beca," Chloe said with a glare,

"Chloe, what Beca means to say is, we didn't want to bother you while you where getting checked out at the doctors with stuff you already knew," Aubrey jumped in quickly, shooting Chloe a shocked look. The red head looked between Beca and Aubrey then gave a sigh,

"Alright," she gurgled, turning to walk away, "I've got work anyway," she shot over her shoulder as she headed to the main counter and dissappeared into the back room of the Coffee house. Beca watched her go, her face sagging with sadness. She didn't even know if they were still together now, every encounter they'd had since the Bella fight club had been dark looks and snappy comments, even when Beca had asked for her help for the new choreography, Chloe had seemed snappy about it. 

"Saved your ass," Aubrey muttered as she pulled the battle plan towards her, scanning it once more.

### 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do jesse, she won't look at me or even speak to me in a civil manner," Beca whined into the red plastic cup as the party raged around them. It was the annual Treblemakers ICCA's final party, and since Bumper had up and left the Trebels, they'd invited all the other acapella groups along with half the students to their rather battered looking house.

Currently Beca and Jessie sat hidden behind the tiki bar, watching the party goers go crazy around the half empty pool. The house really needed cleaning up. Donald, the wicked younger MC come human beat box for the Trebles, had been telling Beca earlier about how all the frat houses in that row, a good four of them, had been reserved for the acapella groups for years, they just where never occupied by any other groups due to Bumpers pigheadedness. 

"I dunno Becs, it's a pretty tough situation. You haven't actually broken up, but you said some pretty horrid things to her," Jessie said with a shrugged, snagging another bottle of Jeagermister from behind the bar. He was supposed to be manning it. But had given up after Beca had turned up, looking sour faced and lonely. All the other Bella's had congregated towards the main bulk of the party, throwing themselves into the last bit of drinking and partying before the ICCA's and summer break. 

Beca sighed and ran her hands through her hair, staring out longingly at the red head who was happily gyrating against Tom the football player. It made Beca's insides twist and curl. It made her feel utterly sick to watch the woman she loved, the woman she'd given her very innocence and all to dance like a floosy with that floppy haired boy,

"I just hope the ICCA's will show her what she means to me," Beca muttered pitifully,

"Are you still not going to tell me your plan?" Jesse begged, pushing another drink towards Beca. The brunette took it, necked it, and set the red solo cup back down, shaking her head,

"nope."

### 

A few hours and a full bottle of Jeagermister later, Beca was trying to figure out how to order take away via her phone when Aubrey Posen swam into view,

"I never really liked you," she stated as she sat down opposite her on a bean bag chair. They where still outside the Trebel house, by the pool, the bean bag chairs had been dragged out by Jesse a while ago and Beca had been unable to vacate the red one she was stuck in for a long time. The brunette blinked at Aubrey, her mouth agape, "But I'm going to make you captain because you'll look after the Bella's. We're gonna win 'cos of you," Aubrey nodded as she spoke, her tone very dreamy Beca thought. She hummed in approval and smiled lopsided, "Chloe still wants you. She's just trying to make you jealous you know," 

"Your alright Posen," Beca muttered as the blonde easily left the bean bag chair and dissappeared into the crowd, swaying slightly. Beca decided she did like Aubrey and though she enjoyed her company more with alcohol in her system. The brunette turned back to her phone, again trying to order some Thai food. 

But she just couldn't take her mind off Chloe. The red head swam through her thoughts like she was hooked on her, she was just there, in every waking moment of Beca's life, not looking at her or speaking to her. Beca's shoulders sagged as Chloe swam into her vision and for a moment the brunette though she really was quite drunk. 

"You look like you need to go home," Chloe said softly, her cerulean eyes fixing on Beca slumped in the bean bag,

"I can't get up," she muttered in reply, feeling quite sorry for herself and quite embarrassed at the same time. Sure, this is the way to win back your girlfriend, get stuck in a bean bag, Beca thought to herself as Chloe stared her down,

"You really hurt me Beca," the red head said softly. Beca was Awre she probably shouldn't have heard her, since the Trebels music was still pumping loudly, "What you said cut me deep, I didn't think you'd ever be like that, not with me at least," Beca's auburn haired beauty continued, Beca was pretty damn sure that Chloe had no idea she could hear her, but the red head carried on speaking, "I didn't know what to do, Aubrey said I should break up with you, but clearly I haven't done that, but I haven't really told you if we're okay. But we arnt okay, and you probably don't even realise that," Chloe sniffle slightly and Beca really didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to form the words to tell her girlfriend that she could;

A. Hear her speaking  
And  
B. She realised and regretted all the pain she'd brought the red head.


	28. Ain't No Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one to say thankyou for the views and the feedback I'm receiving.
> 
> Only two chapters left to go after this one! 
> 
> As always, my tumblr is through-the-screen if anyone wants to take a look at my terrible love for Bechloe and the 100!

Beca groaned and she rolled over onto her back, clutching at her head tightly. The after effects of drinking all night were yet again hitting her hard, Beca wished for the life of her that she was one of those people that didn't get hangovers. Sadly that was not the case. It was in that moment that the brunette decided never to go to a Trebels party ever again.

She tugged the blanket over her head, intent on going back to sleep for a few more hours, ignoring the world and not thinking about life when a warm arm from another body slid across her waist. Beca froze. And knew instantly who it was, just by the way the arm rested against her exposed skin,

"Chloe..." Beca whispered, turning her head to face the mussled mass of red hair. The older girl grunted but didn't move, "Chloe..." Beca muttered slightly louder, nudging her shoulder. Again Chloe grunted, adding a groan to the mix. Beca nudged her again and finally the red head moved. Chloe lifted her head and made eye contact, through sleep hooded eyes. Neither of them spoke for a moment, the air hanging thick between them, "Er, Hi?" Beca made the simple word a question as Chloe registered their position.

"Hey," she muttered, retracting her arm from the brunettes waist, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She was wearing Beca's shirt, the purple one. And very little else. It was all crumpled and pushed up to just under her breasts, exposing the toned planes of her stomach and barely there panties. The younger girl swallowed hard and tore her eyes away from the auburn haired girl, finally taking in their surroundings. 

They where in her dorm room, empty besides themselves. Across the floor jeans, shoes and socks where scattered, a few pillows thrown hazardously around. Thankfully no Kimmy Jin. Beca strained to remember the night before. Flashes of beer pong, bean bags and a tiki bar slipped through her memory. Followed swiftly by hot and heavy kisses from the red head,

"err, did we...?'

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably," Chloe grumbled, her tone harsh as she slipped from the bed, tugging the purple shirt down to cover her stomach. Beca stared. 

She couldn't help it. Chloe's legs were bare, the brunette's mind yet again flashed to sordid things, the image of those legs wrapping around her waist or hooking over her shoulders sent a cold chill down her spine and towards her lowers. She watched as Chloe gathered her clothes up, tugging her jeans up her legs untill she was grabbing her sneakers,

"Chloe, wait, please -" Beca started, reaching for the red head. But it was too late, Chloe was gone, without even a look over her shoulder.

### 

"Hey! Hey Chloe! Wait up!" Jesse called as he caught sight of the red head Bella leaving Beca's dorm building. He couldn't help but grin wide as he ran towards the older girl. Even if she didn't slow down for him to catch up, Jesse finally reached her side, regretting wearing flip-flops, "Hey Chloe!" he panted as the Bella turned to him, her eyes stormy,

"Whats up Jesse?" she shot at him, her tone as dark as her eyes. The boy back stepped then, suddenly a little afraid of Chloe,

"Just wanted to say Hi....and that I was glad you and Beca made up?" His voice trailed off as Chloe's expression didn't change,

"Made up?" the red head questioned, staring down the younger boy. 

"Yeah..last night you spent like 2 hours talking and then you guys left together...and you just left her building...I figured you'd made up?" Jesse muttered, suddenly feeling extremely stupid for presuming so. But Chloe's moody exterior dissolved when he finished speaking, her face softening and as gave the younger boy a smile,

"Jesse, I wish I knew," Chloe's tone was sad and confused, prompting Jesse to move in for a hug, whether the red head wanted it or not. He wrapped himself around her and Chloe practically melted against him, burying her facing onto his neck,

"she really regrets everything she said to you. She didn't mean it, and she is sorry Chloe," Jesse said into her ear as he rubbed her back. Remembering that his mother always told him, a hug is always needed when it's not asked for, so the boy hugged Chloe tighter to him,

"But she hasn't said it Jesse," Chloe sighed and pulled away from the freshman, sadly meeting his eye, "she hasn't said it." Jesse didn't know what to say, he could plead Beca's case for her, but he knew the brunette wouldn't be too pleased. He'd just regained his best friend, he couldn't risk loosing her again.

"Er, well, I'm sure she will do Chlo," he murmured with an awkward shrug before flashing her a smile, "Ready for tomorrow?" Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned,

"Just because Bumper has gone doesn't mean the Trebels are gonna win," 

"I don't plan on it, not with what you guys have to show now."

### 

The ride to the Kennedy Centre would have been to ridiculously long for Fat Amy to take, regardless of how much the Tasmanian had protested, so the Bella's had taken a flight, sadly next to the Trebels.

"Maybe we should have driven," Aubrey grumbled from her seat next to Beca, shooting a dark glare towards the boys clad in maroon. The only plus point was that Bumper wasn't there.

"Maybe. Maybe you should stop glaring at the guy you like," Beca muttered under her breath, watching Aubrey's shoulders sag. The blonde admitting that she like Jesse hadn't bothered Beca as much as the brunette thought it would, since the whole puke-gate situation, Aubrey had calmed down. Just a tiny bit, but she'd still calmed down. She'd let Beca arrange everything; music, choreography and the revised Bella uniform, only stepping in to help with booking flights and hotels,

"Why don't you listen to the set again? Take your mind of the boys in red?" Beca suggested, passing Aubrey her ipod with the preset tracks on it. The blonde nodded and fell silent as she popped in the head phones, already mouthing the words to go along with the music. This left Beca free to openly stare at the back of Chloe's head, two rows ahead of her. They hadn't spoken since the morning after the Trebels party, even after Jesse had spoken to her. Beca still felt pretty shit, the party had only been a day ago, and for some reason the hangover was staying with her. The fact that she had no idea how to properly appologise to Chloe was just making it worse.

Just saying 'I'm sorry' didn't seem right to the brunette, she knew that Chloe needed much more then that. She deserved more. Beca could only hope that what she'd planned for the finals was a good enough show of how much Chloe meant to her.


	29. Don't You Forget About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! 29/30! Getting real close to the end now!!

"Welcome to the finals of the 2012 International   
Championship of Collegiate A-cappella!" Beca could gear the male commentator from back stage, and he wasn't helping anyone's nerves. The Bella's had clumped together in small groups, harmonizong and talking quietly amounts themselves as the Final Countdown drowned out the commentary. Beca couldn't help but sneak a peak through the huge red curtains, just to see what she was going to have to deal with.

The crowd was huge, the seats all full bar the ones that where reserved for the other acapella groups. Beca found the faces of her father and stepmother, along with a bored looking Matt.

"If you cut through all the “aca” politics, the finals at Lincoln Center is a beautiful thing. Isn’t that right, Gail?" Beca swung her eyea to the announcers, who where located right infront of the stage, beaming happily at one another,

"John. If being correct was a crime, I’d visit you on death row," the blonde woman replied with a toothy grin. The blonde looked towards the stage where the third to last acapella group were finishing up, Beca took that as her hint tor ally her troops.

Backstage it was only the Bella's and the Trebels now, each now grouped together; giving last minute advice to one another and chanting mantras of confidence. Well at least the Trebels where. The bells had formed an awkward circle and not looking at one another.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay guys, just,breath, alright?" Beca prompted around the group as she caught sight of Jesse heading to the stage. She took a step back and grabbed his wrist, pulling the boy into a tight, yet awkward hug, "Good luck," she whispered into his ear before letting go. Jesse grinned wide and nodded his thanks, clearly still nervous and star stuck about being here. And leading the Trebels.

As the maroon clad boys bit the stage, opening with Flo Rida’s “Right Round.” The boys really threw their all into it; dancing and moving as one, while Jesse sang his heart out. Till the beat dropped to something slower. The Bella's all watched with intense eyes as Benji appeared on the opposite side of the stage, his knuckles white from how tight he gripped his microphone,

"I got the magic in me..." the boy had such a soft and melodical voice that Beca couldn't help but grin. Benji was clearly nervous, from the side of the stage you could see him shaking, "Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold, everybody knows I've got the magic in me..." as their resident beat box treble kicked into the rest of the song, Benji's face broke into a wide smile and he fell into step with the other boys. Beca tore herself away then, ready to pump up the Bella's for their own turn on stage.

The brunette took in the new look they'd adopted; the colours were generally the same, navy blues, whites and the trademark yellow bandana, but it was all so different at the same time. Jeans, blazers and even t-shirts where now being worn, no more air hostess look. The Bella's were finally comfortable, happy and new in their revised look.

Chloe, most of all, stood out to Beca. The blue blazer was recycled from the origin Bella uniform, but the jeans, sneakers and black vest top were all Chloe, the red head and even tied two yellow and blue Bella scarfs into her belt loops, which only drew Beca's eyes rake down her body. There was not one chance that Chloe didn't noticed across the tight circle the Bella's had formed; infact there was no way that all the Bella's didn't notice that Beca was nearly drooling over her. Aubrey gave Beca a sharp nudge to the ribs as the Trebels began to come to a close on stage. 

"I love you awesome nerds," Beca mummbled, almost embarrassed at the admission as she threw her hand into the middle of the group. For a moment noone joined her and Beca began to feel a fool, but it was Chloe who came to the rescue. As always. Sliding her warm hand on top of Beca's, their eyes briefly meeting as the rest of the Bellas joined in.

### 

"The Bellas are putting on a short skirt and asking for it tonight," John said jubiently, his tone still it's forever cheeriness as the Bella's trooped on to the stage. Next to him Gail hummed in agreement, their attention drawn quickly to the new uniform the Barden Bellas supported,

"Looks like the Bella's have gone for a fresh look for tonight John!" Gail's tone was surprised as the two commentators eyed the girls on stage. They took their positions. The crowd watched with baited breath as the shortest brunette raised the pitch pipe to her mouth and blew shortly,

"Unusual not to have Aubrey Posen, the Bella's captain, holding the pitch pipe here Gail. Maybe the girls have gone for a new tactic after last year?" 

The Bellas had begun their set now, the crowd and commentators falling to silence as their cover of Jessie J’s “Pricetag” filled the performing arts centre.

Deep in the crowd Jesse watched with rapt attention, grinning to himself as Aubrey belted out the majority of Price Tag, untill the lights on stage dropped. And Beca stood centre stage, her mouth forming the words that he'd never thought would happen,

"Don't you forget about me, I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby," Beca's had turned her body, facing a red faced auburn haired girl on stage, the brunette was clearly singing only to her team mate then, "Going to take you apart, I'll put us back together at heart, baby," the red head was clearly choking back tears as the rest of the Barden Bellas congregated around them. The Tasmanian blonde took point and began to belt out Pitbull's "Give Me Everything",

"Looks like we're missing something going on up there on stage John, maybe some internal Bella drama?"

"I don't think it much matters Gail, the Bella's have brought their A game and the crowd is loving it," around the commentators the crowd was indeed loving it. They stamped their feet, cheered, clapped and sang along. Even the other acapella groups where getting in on the action, cheering the all female group along with more energy then they'd had in their own sets.

### 

"Beca, oh god Beca, I love you , I love you so much," Chloe kissed the brunnette, deep and passionately as the other Bella's hid them from the crowd. Chloe couldn't actually belive it. Beca had taken into account how much she loved The Breakfast Club, how much she loved the Simple Minds and then sang to her, on stage, in the middle of the ICCA's! And Aubrey didn't have a heart attack! 

"Im so sorry about what I said Chlo, Im so, so sorry. I love you and I was a jerk and a total bitch. Im just so sorry, please, I live you, give me another chance," Beca mummbled, unbelievable fast, against the red heads cheek as they hugged one another tightly. Chloe realised then that the Bella's had formed some sort of human wall infront of them, blocking their tight embrace from the audience as they continued to sing their set. All the girls had known.

"Always, you dork," Chloe laughed, pulling the shorter girl in for another tender kiss,

"Guys, time for the big final," Aubrey muttered from the side of her mouth, "Get this right and it's in the bag," the blonde said, grinning wide as she span away from them, completely in sync with Stacy on their other side. The two girl met eyes, took a breath and composed themselves. They stepped forward, hands clasped, set to win.


	30. Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now

"So, how does it feel to be Captain of a championship winning acapella group?" Chloe said with a smug grin, reclining back on Beca's dorm bed. The brunette shot her a dark look as she continued to shove clothes into her duffle bag,

"Totes Aca-amazing," the younger girl teased. The red head huffed and flung a pillow her girlfriends way, Beca dodged and caught it, tossing it back,

"Don't mock, it's not becoming of you Becs,"

"Your still captain too! It's not like it's all totally my responsibility to have us win next year too!" Beca protested, dropping onto the end of the bed. It had been a total of 32 days since they'd won the ICCA's. Aubrey had passed Beca the "Captain" title, along with officially letting her keep the pitch pipe. The blonde had then graduated, graciously. Aubrey had even managed to keep her puke down during the whole ceremony. The biggest shock had been Chloe though. Somehow, unexpectedly, the red head had failed Russian Literature, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well someone's gotta keep an eye on you, here and there," Chloe murmured as she began to creep closer to Beca on the bed, "Don't deny it, you like being Captain," Beca shrugged, trying not to look or smile at Chloe as she crawled towards her. Or when she began to press soft kisses under her ear, around her ear, behind her -

"Alright, alright. Its kinda cool," Beca whimpered, pulling Chloe into her lap. The red head beamed down at her girlfriend as she cupped her face, gently stroking her cheeks, leaning forward to brush her lips to Beca's,

"Your gonna be amazing,"

"Aca-amazing?"

"Shut it dork."

### 

 

"So it's 100% okay me staying here? Like, all summer. Well most of it," 

"Yes, Beca, your father and I discussed it and honestly, we don't want you going back to your mother of she's turning to alcohol," Sheila's smile was warm and kind. Beca wanted to dislike this woman, she had done for quite a few years after she found out about her dad getting remarried, but it was hard when she was so caring send supportive of, well, everything. Beca sighed, flipping a hand through her hair,

"Long as it doesn't put you guys in an awkward position," she muttered, admitting defeat as Sheila took her duffle and led her upstairs,

"Your dad's had a spare room ready for you since before the school year started. You can even stay here once term starts again," Sheila rambled as she reached the furthest door from the stairs, "This one's for you," with a push of the door, Beca finally found herself in a bedroom she actually liked.

Infact the tiny brunette found herself at a point where everything was pretty damn good. She was Captain of The Barden Bellas, she had the hottest girlfriend on campus, her father was there for her and she'd acquired a stepmother and brother who were alright.

Beca Mitchell smiled to herself as she dropped down onto her new double bed, feeling like she was where she was supposed to be, finally


	31. The Playlist

The Playlist Volume One

1\. I saw the sign - Ace of Base  
2\. Who's zoomin' who - Aretha Franklin  
3\. Sweet Little Mystery - Wet Wet Wet  
4\. Titanium - David Guetta Ft SIA  
5\. Waiting For A Star To Fall - Boy meets Girl  
6\. Cum On feel The Noise - Quiet Riot  
7\. Gimme All Your Loving - ZZTop  
8\. No Sleep Tonight - The Faders  
9\. Teenage Dream - Katy Perry  
10\. No Diggity - Backstreet  
11\. Broken Wings - Mr. mister  
12\. Dead Ringer For Love - Meatloaf   
13\. Heartbeat - Doc Johnson  
14\. Untouched - The Veronicas   
15\. Stand By Me - Tracey Chapman  
16\. Every Breath You Take - The Police   
17\. Up Where We Belong - Joe Cooker  
18\. Turn The Beat Around - Vicky Sue Robinson  
19\. How You Remind Me - Nickelback  
20\. When You're Young And In Love - The Marvelettes   
21\. Here I Go Again - Whitesnake   
22\. Under The Bridge - Red Hot Chilli Peppers  
23\. Faith - George Michael  
24\. Running Up That Hill - Kate Bush  
25\. Don't Stop - Fleetwood Mac  
26\. Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars   
27\. Tell It To My Heart - Taylor Dayne   
28\. Ain't No Sunshine - Michael Jackson  
29\. Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds  
30\. Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship


End file.
